Fate meeting-DISCONTINUED-
by Rika miyake
Summary: Dikala hujan yang turun ke bumi. Aku, Megurine Luka membuka payung kecil plastik milikku. Aku mempercepat jalanku di gang yang biasanya aku lewati. Aneh, rasanya ada sebuah bayangan besar terdapat di ujung jalan gang ini. Aku menatap laki laki yang tengah bersandar ke dinding pada ujung gang ini. "Akhirnya, Kita bertemu lagi" Ucap lelaki itu seraya tersenyum. Chapter 6 update!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic kedua saya, Fate Meeting. Kali ini Miku bukan jadi pemeran penting tapi Luka dan Gakupo lah yang jadi pemeran penting. Gumi akan menjadi side character. Lalu, dia jadi apa nih di fanfic ini? nanti bakal ditampilkan kook~

Jika ini mencapai 4 reviews di chapter pertama, aku akan melanjutkan fanfic fate Meeting ini.

Rika Miyake bandel tetep main fanfiction padahal sebentar lagi akan ada UKK .

 **Rika Miyake Present:**

 **Fate meeting**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya(andai punya saya) namun cerita ini 100% milik saya**

 **Mohon maaf atas kesalahan yang saya perbuat.**

 **Kesalahan yang mungkin ada di fanfic ini:**

 **kurang feels dalam cerita ini, ada typo, ada titik koma tidak tepat, alur kecepatan dan EYD yang tidak sesuai**

 **kalau tidak ada kesalahan, rasanya aku senang sekali haha XD.**

* * *

 **1\. Masa lalu**

 **Normal POV:**

"Luka-Chan!Ayo main!"Seru seseorang. Luka membuka pintu rumahnya lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Miku-chan!Tunggu sebentar ya!"kata Luka seraya menutup pintu rumahnya.

Luka buru-buru mengganti bajunya dan menyisir rambutnya. Setelah itu, Luka berlari menuju dapur rumahnya.

"Kaa-chan!Aku mau main sama Miku!"ucap Luka seraya memeluk Ibunya yang ia panggil 'kaa-chan' itu.

"Iya, Sayang. Kamu mau uang jajan nggak?"tanya Ibunya Luka seraya mengelus lembut rambut anaknya tersebut.

"Mau!"seru Luka. Ibu Luka tertawa pelan. Ia berjalan keluar dari dapur menuju kamarnya. Ia kembali dengan sebuah dompet bewarna cokelat.

"Nih, Hati hati. Mainnya jangan jauh-jauh ya."kata Ibu Luka seraya tersenyum.

Luka keluar dari segera membuka gembok pagar rumahnya, mengunci rumahnya, dan meletakkan kunci pagar ke kantungnya .

"Yuk!"Ajak Miku seraya mengenggam tangan Luka.

"Nee, Miku-chan. Hari ini, kita mau main dimana?"tanya Luka kepada gadis berambut twintail bewarna teal itu.

"Ke taman. Hari ini, aku ada teman baru!Nanti aku kenalkan ke Luka-chan."kata Miku ceria. Luka mengangguk pelan.

Luka membayangkan dua teman barunya itu. Apakah ia berambut cokelat?biru?pink seperti miliknya?Teal seperti miku? kuning? ungu? atau mungkin hijau?. Luka asyik dengan imajinasinya sendiri sementara Miku bersenandung kecil.

"Etto.."kata Miku. Luka melirik Miku.

"Kau penasaran dengan wajah teman baru kita?"tanya Miku. Luka tertawa, memang sudah kebiasaan Miku membaca pikirannya.

"Well, ya. Pertama, apa warna rambutnya dia?"tanya Luka. Miku tersenyum tipis.

"Honeyblonde."jawab Miku.

"Dia lebih tua dariku?"tanya Luka.

"Salah besar. Dia setahun lebih muda darimu. Sekelas denganku"kata Miku.

"Ah.." desah Luka pelan seraya menatap langit.

"Nani Nani?"tanya Miku.

"Lagi-lagi aku mendapat teman lebih muda dariku."kata Luka seraya tertawa singkat. Miku hanya tersenyum.

"Lalu..dia baik dan menyenangkan tidak?"tanya Luka.

"Itu rahasia!"kata Miku seraya mengedipkan matanya. "bukan 'dia' tapi 'mereka'"kata Miku. Luka melirik kearah Miku dengan ekspresi bingung. Namun, Miku hanya tersenyum penuh rahasia.

* * *

 **Setibanya mereka di taman,**

Luka tersenyum menatap dua anak yang berwajah mirip berambut Honeyblonde. Salah satunya, perempuan di bando dengan bando pita, satu lagi yang laki laki mengikat rambutnya.

"Hajimemashite, Watashi wa Rin Kagamine desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu."kata yang perempuan seraya tersenyum

"Hai, Rin!"kata Luka seraya tersenyum "Eh, boleh kan aku memanggilmu Rin?"

"Tentu saja!"kata gadis bernama Rin tersebut "Oh ya, perkenalkan, kakakku yang super pemalu, Len kagamine. Dia bukan kakakku. Maksudku, dia umurnya tidak terlampau jauh, dia kakak kembarku."

"Hai, Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Gomen, tadi aku mau memperkenalkan diri. Tapi, tiba-tiba di dahului oleh adikku ini."kata laki laki yang bernama Len seraya menunjuk kearah Rin. Luka tertawa kecil

"Hajimemashite, Watashi wa Luka Megurine desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"kata Luka seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Luka-chan!Ayo main!"Seru Rin seraya menarik tangan Luka. Luka tertawa memperhatikan betapa antusias gadis tersebut.

"Miku-chan dan Len-kun ayo ikut main!"kata Rin. Luka menatap Len dan Miku yang daritadi sibuk mengobrol.

"Heeii.. kalian berdua!"seru Luka seraya menepuk pundak Miku dan Len. Miku tersentak kecil lalu menatap kearah Luka. Sementara Len hanya tersenyum tipis seraya memperhatikan Miku.

"Hm?ada apa, Luka-chan?"tanya Miku dengan muka innocent.

"Aku memanggilmu tadi.."kata Luka seraya menghela napas.

"Maaf, maaf. Tadi aku baru saja berbincang dengan Len-kun. Kita sedang membicarakan Detective Conan. Benar bukan, Len?"tanya Miku seraya menatap Len. Len mengangguk ringan.

"Iya!"kata Len seraya tersenyum.

"Kita membicarakan ending dari Detective Conan. Aku penasaran, kapan shinichi kudo alias conan edogawa jadi kembali ke ukuran tubuhnya semula.. Kasihan Ran. dia selalu menunggu Shi-"Ucapan Miku terpotong

"Aku disini hanya memanggilmu untuk mengajakmu main. Bukan berceloteh panjang."kata Luka. Miku meringis kecil.

"Nee, gomen Luka-chan. Habis pembicaraanya seru."kata Miku.

"Kau ini. Setelah mendapat teman baru lalu dengan mudahnya melupakan aku ya?"tanya Luka. Miku tertawa.

"Tentu saja tidak! Ah, Luka-chan pasti kesal ya~. Ahahaha! bahagianya aku ternyata Luka-chan, gadis paling jutek dan sadis bisa cemburu dengan Len dan mengira Len menggeser posisimu~"kata Miku. Miku berbicara dengan nada bernyanyi.

"t-tentu saja tidak!Sudah!ayo main!"seru Luka seraya menunduk. Wajah Luka merah padam.

"Cihh!Tsunderee!"Kata Miku seraya tertawa. Lalu, Miku mengenggam tangan Luka, menariknya agar mendekati Rin.

"Psst, Miku-chan. Kamu cocok dengan laki laki itu."bisik Luka.

"Hm?laki-laki? Maksudmu, Len-kun?"tanya Miku.

"Iya!"kata Luka.

"a..apa?!maksud kamu apa, Luka-chan?"tanya Miku polos. Luka lupa bahwa Miku baru berumur 9 tahun sementara dirinya sudah 10 tahun. Miku merupakan perempuan paling polos yang pernah Luka temui.

"Sudahlah, lupakan kata-kataku! Anak polos kelas 4 sepertimu memang tidak perlu tahu."kata Luka

"Ahh!Luka-chan jahat!mentang-mentang Luka-chan lebih tua!"Kata Miku seraya menjulurkan lidahnya . Luka merasakan serangan di pinggangnya yang membuat Luka tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Sudah hentikan, Miku-chan!"kata Luka seraya tertawa. "Aku bisa mati."

Miku menghentikan serangan kelitik ke Luka, lalu menatapnya.

"Nan da yo?"tanya Luka saat merasakan dirinya tidak merasa geli lagi.

"Kau tidak mungkin mati."kata Miku dengan datar.

"Tentu saja bisa, bodoh."kata Luka.

"Bodoh?!HIDOOOII!Luka-chan jahat!"Akhirnya, Miku dan Luka pun berkejar kejaran di taman seraya tertawa terbahak bahak.

* * *

 **Satu jam kemudian..**

"Luka-chan!Yuk, kita beli es krim!"Ajak gadis berambut kuning kepadanya.( Rin: "aku bukan kuning rambutnya!" Rika: "Kuning ngambang di kali." Rin: "RIKA CHAN!" Rika: "wanjer, maap maap Rin. Jangan bunuh aku dengan road rollermu!" Rin: *menghela napas* "Kan aku kejam cuma di fanfic satunya lagi..." Rika: "oh ya.." Len: "dasar author pikun!")

" Rin-chan, apakah Miku dan Len mau juga?"tanya Luka.

Rin mengangguk."Miku mau ice cream negi, Len mau ice cream pisang, dan aku mau es krim jeruk!"kata gadis yang bernama Rin tersebut.

"Baiklah, yuk."kata Luka seraya menggandeng tangan Rin.

* * *

 **Di kedai es krim...**

"Aku minta 1 es krim rasa strawberry, negi, pisang dan jeruk!"pesan Luka. Perempuan penjual es krim itu mengangguk.

"Nee, Luka-chan. Habis bermain dengan teman baru serta Miku-chan, Huh?"tanya gadis yang biasa menjual ice cream itu.

"Iya, Meiko-senpai. Kenalkan, Rin kagamine, temanku."Kata Luka sambil menunjuk gadis di sebelahnya.

"Halo, Senpai. Watashi wa, Rin kagamine desu!"sapa Rin. Meiko tersenyum lembut.

"Kau sudah tahu namaku dari panggilan Luka tadi bukan? Yah, namaku Meiko Sakine. Senang bertemu denganmu, Rin!"kata Meiko.

" Nah, ini es krim pesananmu."kata Meiko. Luka mengangguk seraya tersenyum lebar.

" Meiko senpai, Gimana dengan sekolah senpai?"tanya Luka.

"Biasa. Banyak tugas. Membosankan dan menyenangkan pada saat bersamaan."kata Meiko seraya menatap Luka.

"Kapan-kapan aku mau mengunjungi tempat kos Meiko senpai!"kata Luka mantap.

"Baiklah, Kunjungi saja. aku tidak terlalu sibuk dengan SMA-ku ini. Asalkan, saat aku sedang di rumah, ya."kata Meiko seraya mengelus rambut Luka.

"Tentu!"seru Luka.

Lalu, hening sebentar. Luka dan Rin sibuk memakan es krim sementara Meiko bertopang dagu serta melamun.

"Uhm, Meiko senpai.."panggil Luka.

"Hm?"tanya Meiko. Mata Meiko yang cokelat menatap ke arah mata biru gelap milik Luka.

"Bagaimana dengan si *cough* Kaito*cough*"kata Luka menyelipkan beberapa deheman. Luka bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah senpainya itu memerah.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Dia baik baik saja. Dan kesukaanya pada es krim juga masih berlebihan."kata Meiko seraya membalikkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Oh, begitu."kata Luka.

"Lalu kalau datang kesini, selalu memborong es krim dan memaksaku untuk menemani dia. Sungguh, dia egois."kata Meiko tiba-tiba seraya menatap menerawang kearah lain. Tanpa diminta, Meiko bercerita tentang Kaito, pacarnya. "Namun, egois dan kekanak kanakan itulah yang membuat dia semakin menarik."kata Meiko seraya tersenyum lembut. Luka tertawa.

"Meiko-senpai sangat menyukai Kaito-senpai, eh?"tanya Luka.

"Ah..eh..Maaf, tadi aku malah cerita ke kamu."kata Meiko dengan wajah memerah. Lalu, ia tersenyum. "Ya, begitulah."jawabnya. Luka tertawa gembira.

"Aku benar!"seru Luka seraya hanya menepuk kepala Luka dengan lembut.

"yang kalian bicarakan tentang Kaito Shion?Dia tetanggaku lho!"kata Rin. Luka merasa heran dengan semangat Rin yang sepertinya tidak pernah sirna.

" _Oh ya gadis aneh ini memang selalu bersemangat setiap waktu"_ gumam Luka.

"Benarkah?!"tanya Meiko. Rin mengangguk mantap, sementara Meiko tersenyum lembut.

"Nah, aku mau saja menemani kalian berdua mengobrol. Namun, aku harus bekerja."Kata Meiko seraya menepuk kepala Luka dan Rin. Luka dan Rin kompak menampilkan ekspresi kecewa.

"Buru buru sekali. Memangnya tidak bisa ditunda?"tanya Luka. Meiko tertawa ringan.

"Kau tidak mau membuatku dipecat kan, Luka?"tanya Meiko. Luka menjulurkan lidahnya dan terlihat malu.

"Maaf-maaf."kata Luka. Meiko hanya tersenyum seraya menyorotkan mata dengan istilah 'aku-tidak-marah-tenang-saja'.

"Dahh!"Kata Meiko seraya tersenyum. Rin membalas senyuman senpainya tersebut lalu menarik Luka.

"Ayo Luka-chan. Kira harus ke tempat Len dan Miku."Kata Rin "Kurasa mereka telah menunggu kita."

Luka mengangguk. Luka berlari mengejar Rin yang telah jauh.

"Hei, Rin!Tunggu!"kata Luka. Rin membalikkan badannya

"Cepatlah!"kata Rin. Luka mengangguk seraya mempercepat jalannya. Luka sampai di jalan lebar. Rin telah berada di seberang jalan.

Luka menengok kiri dan kekanan. Setelah memastikan tidak ada mobil yang lewat, Luka menyebrang perlahan.

"Luka-chan!Awa-"belum juga Rin menyelesaikan ucapannya. Luka menengok kearah kiri. Ada truk besar berkecepatan tinggi melaju kearahnya.

"aku akan mati"Itulah yang terlintas di kepala Luka hingga membuat Luka tidak dapat bergerak dari posisinya. Kaki dan tangan Luka berguncang hebat.

Luka merasakan ada angin berhembus kencang, ia merasakan kepalanya sakit luar biasa.

* * *

 **Luka POV:**

"Ini dimana?"Tanyaku. Seluruh kegelapan menyelimuti diriku.

"Dimana aku?!"teriakku panik. "Oh, pasti aku sudah mati."

Aku menghela napas. "Jadi beginikah rasanya mati?"tanyaku pelan.

Namun, Aku dapat merasakan badanku bergoyang kencang dan aku dapat melihat cahaya yang membutakan mata. Pelan-pelan, aku membuka mataku.

"Hei!Syukurlah, Kau sadar!"kata sebuah suara. Suara itu sangat ngebass.

Miku kah itu?Tidak. suara Miku tidak berat. Justru sebaliknya, Miku suaranya melengking. (Rika: Yakali, Miku tiba tiba tumbuh jakun." Luka: "Kan cuma nebak!" Len: "tapi nebaknya kejauhan...Miku kan cewek.." Miku: "Hiks-hiks.." Rika: "yeay! Len ngebela aku!" Len: "aku nggak ngebela kamu, cuman kamu benar kali ini, Author san. tumben sekali." Rika: *poker face* Luka: "kok pada nyalahin aku?!kan bukan aku yang ngerancang fanfic ini!" Len&Miku: "benar juga. Ayo kita bunuh author geblek itu! Rika: "wanjrit!" *kabur pake bom asap* *muncul lagi* Rika: "heh kalau kamu bunuh aku, gimana fanfic ini?!" Len,Miku,Luka: "Benar juga..haha..")

Rin kah itu? Ah, tidak. tidak mungkin!( Rika: "kecuali Rin pake magic..Dia bisa berubah suaranya." Miku: "udah ah!jangan dipotong terus!" Reader: "tau tuh!" Rika: "amppuun..")

Len kah itu?Ah, tidak mungkin. Maksudku, memang Len bersuara berat. Tapi, orang ini suaranya lebih rendah (Rika: "kalau lebih simple sih sebenarnya bilang aja kalau Len itu suaranya kayak cewek!" Len: " *death glare*" Rika: "lho, kenapa? kan emang voice provider Len kan cewek!" Len:" oh ya.. *baru nyadar* *pundung..* Rin: :" Rika chan benar benar kubunuh nih! Rika chan apakan Len?!" Rika: *kabur pake bom asap* Lama-lama Rika jadi ninja neh... wkwkw.. Naruto: "ada yang manggil saya?" Rika: "lho ada naruto?ada sasuke juga ada gaak? *nosebleed*" Sakura: "ngapain nyari Sasuke, hah?! Gumi: "udah udah!ini kenapa lagi Naruto dkk nimbrung kesini!Jangan rusuh.!" semuanya pergi satu persatu.. Rika: "Gumi galak ih." Gumi: "ape lo author geblek?" Rika: "*pundung*)

Aku akhirnya menatap seorang laki-laki berambut ungu aneh dengan wajah cemas. Dia memakai sergam smp yang namanya sama dengan nama sekolahku. Aku menatap lelaki itu heran.

"siapa kau?"tanyaku. laki itu bertubuh tinggi. Aku akui laki laki itu cukup 'tampan' untuk ukuran anak memiliki warna rambut yang aneh...warnanya...ungu.

"Luka-chaaan!"Seru Rin dan Miku. Kedua anak itu, berlari menuju arahku. Miku memelukku pertama kali dan Rin setelahnya.

"Syukurlah!Kau membuat kami berdua panik setengah mati!Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi, bodoh!"kata Miku seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Aww!iya-iya. Maksudku, berempat."kata Miku setelah menerima cubitan kecil dari Len.

"Walaupun kau tsundere juga..Jangan pernah mengatai aku dengan sebutan bodoh!Aku ini lebih tua darimu."kataku jengkel. Miku tertawa pelan.

"Kau sudah seperti kakakku, Luka-chan. Makanya aku panik setengah Mati. Untungnya,ada senpai yang menolong kau"kata Miku seraya menatap laki laki yang berada disebelah dirinya.

"Aww~Miku-chan panik terhadap keadaanku~. Ku tak tau ternyata kau peduli~"kataku dengan nada menyanyi. Miku hanya membuat ekspresi 'duck face' serta mencubitku perlahan.

"Senpai tidak apa apa kan?"tanya Rin. Laki-laki itu mengangguk. " Syukurlah. Terimakasih senpai telah menolong teman kami"

Laki laki itu mengangguk.

"Namaku Gakupo Kamui. Murid SMP Kanou kelas 1."kata Laki laki bernama Gakupo itu.

"Kalian?"tanya Gakupo sambil menatap kami berempat.

Kami berempat satu persatu mengenalkan diri.

"Kagamine Rin" "Kagamine Len" "Hatsune Miku" "Megurine Luka"

""Kau tak apa-apa?"Tanya Gakupo. Entah kenapa, Aku bisa merasakan pipiku terbakar.

" _ada apa ini_?"gumamku.

"i..iya."jawabku gugup.

"Sini Aku obati Lukamu."kata Gakupo. Aku menatap luka yang berada di lutut dan betisku. Tidak terlalu sakit. Bahkan, aku baru tahu aku mengalami cendera ketika laki-laki itu berkata demikian.

"Ah..Tidak usah. Tidak apa-apa." kataku tenang.

"Tidak apa apa?!Luka sebesar itu Tidak apa apa?!" Bentak terdiam. Laki-laki itu dengan lembut mengobati luka milikku. Diam-diam, aku menatap dalam diam ke arah lelaki yang berusaha keras mengobatiku. Aku merasakan hatiku berdegup kencang hingga saat hening itu, aku bisa mendengar sendiri degup jantungku.

"Nah, Selesai."kata Gakupo seraya tersenyum menatap ke kakiku.

"Wah, jadi merepotkan. Terimakasih, senpai".kataku seraya berdiri dan membungkuk dalam dalam.

"Ah, sama-sama. ngomong-ngomong kalian tidak pulang?"tanya Gakupo seraya menunjuk kami berempat.

"Eh, kita sedang liburan. Senpai kami sedang ada ujian sekolah."kata Miku.

"Oh, begitu"kata Gakupo ia tersenyum lembut "sebaiknya kalian segera pulang."

Kami berempat mengangguk. Tiba -tiba saja aku merasakan tubuhku ditarik oleh laki laki tersebut.

"E-eh?"tanyaku heran.

" Hei Luka Megurine, Ingatlah ini, Aku satu satunya orang yang menolongmu pertama kali. Tidak boleh ada yang lain" Bisiknya. Aku bingung sekali.

"H-hah?maksudnya?"tanyaku bingung.

"Anggap saja, Aku hanya superhero khusus untukmu."kata Gakupo seraya tersenyum. Kenapa hatiku berdebar seperti habis lari marathon setiap melihat senyum itu?

"Superhero?!"Kataku. Ia tertawa ringan lalu mengangguk.

"Daah!"Seru Gakupo seraya bangkit dan berlari. Kami berempat menatap punggungnya yang makin jauh.

"Eh, Hei luka-chan."kata Miku seraya menarik tanganku.

"I-iya kenapa?"kataku.

"Senpai itu. Suka memperhatikanmu."kata Miku

"H-haah?!"tanyaku heran. Miku tersenyum simpul.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Ia sering membututi kita...semulanya aku takut sekali"kata Miku. Ia mengadah kearah langit-langit lalu menatap kearahku lagi seraya tersenyum. "Namun, ia waktu itu datang ke kelas 5 dan menanyakanmu keberadaanmu. Kebteluan saat itu aku sedang bersama Gumi. Ia mengenaliku karena aku sering berada di dekatmu. Aku jawab saja bahwa kau sedang di kantin..." "Lalu, dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Gakupo. Ia telah lama memperhatikanmu. Aku sendiri lupa menanyakan alasan kenapa dia sering memperhatikanmu" "uhm, kurasa mungkin dia 'suka' padamu. Katamu, definisi suka itu sering memperhatikan dan perhatian bukan?dan laki laki itu melakukannya!"kata Miku mengakhiri perkataanya.

"Haaah?!"tanyaku

" Hei. Megurine-san sedang memasang tampang bodohnya lagi"kata Len seraya terkikik geli. Aku memberikan Death-glare dan segera Len bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Miku dan Rin

" Sudahlah! Ayo pulang!Buat apa memikirkan dia?"Kataku. Miku, Len, dan Rin mengangguk kami pun akhirnya pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

"Ah menyebalkan!"Kataku seraya melempar boneka.

"Cowok menyebalkan itu!"

"Payah sekali!padahal aku sendiri yang bilang suruh tidak memikirkannya malah aku sendiri yang memikirkan dia!"

Aku merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Aku menutup kedua wajahku.

"Astaga!Aku masih terlalu muda untuk suka sukaan!Pergi dari kepalaku senpai aneh!"seruku.

Aku pun tertidur diatas kasur sambil berharap agar tidak memikirkan dia lagi.

Namun, itu salah. Aku tak pernah sesalah ini. Sialnya, aku malah jadi terus memikirkan Senpai itu..

* * *

 **Wewww...! Aku suka sekali adegan Miku dan Luka saling menjahili satu sama lain. Entah kenapa, aku malah jadi ship Miku Luka *^* tapi tenang. Miku disini tidak terlalu berperan penting.**

 **Miku: "Kenapa, Rika-chan?" *mata berkaca-kaca*  
Rika: " Karena, kamu jadi pemeran utama di fanfic sebelumnya. Jadi disini kamu harus jadi pemeran tidak terlalu penting agar adil."**

 **Other vocaloid: "Setujuu!Rika-chan bisa bijak juga ya"**

 **Rika: *sweatdrop***

 **Fanfic ini update gak menentu. Biasanya, satu minggu sekali.**


	2. Fate meeting

Akhirnya update juga fanfic kedua-ku, hahaha~. Disini lebih banyak adegan friendship LukaMiku dan LukaRin. Ada juga nyempil GakuLuka, LenKu, Miku Mikuo, Len Lenka.

Author sedang menahan lapar jadi ngisi waktu sambil nulis update yaay! Apalagi digangguin terus sama saudara karena dia gak puasa karena halangan *^*

Lagi asyik bikin eh udah 4.000 aja -"

 **Rika Miyake Present**

 **Fate meeting**

 **Disclaimer: Yaap, Vocaloid bukan punya saya tapi OC dan ceritanya nya jelas punya saya**

 **Mohon maaf atas kesalahanku yaa!**

 **kurang feels dalam cerita ini, ada typo, ada titik koma tidak tepat, alur kecepatan dan EYD yang tidak sesuai**

 **kalau tidak ada kesalahan, rasanya aku senang sekali haha XD.**

* * *

 **meeting**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah memandang kearah langit yang dipenuhi awan kelabu hitam. Gadis itu mendengus seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, gadis itu terlihat marah.

"Apa sih yang lebih buruk daripada ini?"gumamnya seraya menatap kearah hujan yang turun. Nama gadis itu, Luka megurine. Gadis itu mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor telepon yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala.

'Tuut...tuutt..'

'Moshi-moshi, ini dengan Hatsune Miku! Sayang sekali, aku sedang tidak dirumah. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan suara setelah nada berikut ini..' 'beep..'

Luka langsung mematikan hpnya dengan kesal, ditatap dengan tajamnya handphonenya tersebut. Ingin sekali, Luka membanting ponsel itu ketanah dan menginjak-injaknya hingga rata. Tentu saja, itu tidak bisa ia lakukan. Karena, handphone itu dibelinya dengan hasil kerja kerasnya ia sendiri saat ia masih baru 17 tahun dan baru bekerja.

"Haaah..."Luka mendesah cukup keras hingga membuat orang-orang di lobi gedung terkutuk-bagi Luka itu-seketika menatap kearahnya. Luka sama sekali tidak mengubris tatapan orang-orang, ia mengetuk ngetuk jarinya diatas meja ruang tunggu di lobi.

"Ano, Maaf Megurine-san. Aku telat datang."ucapnya. Luka menatap kearah gadis di depannya yang berdandan formal tersebut. Sayangnya, Luka sudah tidak mengharapkan kehadiran gadis itu dari 7 menit lalu.

"Yeah, Kagamine-san."jawab Luka seenaknya. Gadis itu melotot tajam kearah Luka.

"Kau marah denganku, Megurine-san?"tanya gadis itu seraya tersenyum simpul dan duduk diatas sofa yang bersebrangan dengan miliknya.

"Tidak sama sekali, Kagamine-san."kata Luka seraya tersenyum simpul. Tentu saja, senyum itu dipaksakan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menjawab perkataan manager-mu ini dengan kasar, Megurine-san?"tanya gadis itu, gadis itu membetulkan letak kacamata ovalnya.

"Aku benci mengetahui faktanya bahwa kau managerku, Kagamine-san."kata Luka jutek. Gadis itu tertawa ringan.

"Ayolah, Gomen ne, Megurine-san atas keterlambatanku. Kau tahu, itu karena hujan sialan yang membuat payungku berkali-kali terbang."kata gadis itu. Luka memutar bola matanya namun kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Hee, badanmu kecil sih. Untungnya, bukan cuma diriku yang mengalami hari buruk. Ternyata kau juga, manager-ku."kata Luka. Gadis itu memutar bola matanya.

"Aku heran kenapa fans-fansmu begitu menyukai dirimu padahal kau selalu bersifat sarkastik dan seenaknya sendiri, Luka-chan."jawab gadis itu.

"Well,well. Aku hanya bersifat sarkastik denganmu dan Miku-chan. Dan, oh tolong jangan panggil dengan suffixs 'chan' bila sedang di kantor."kata Luka. Gadis itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya tanda kesal.

"Ah. Aku hanya tak tahan memanggilmu Megurine-san terus menerus dan menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kita teman dari kecil."kata gadis tersebut.

"Salahnya kau sendiri karena menjadi teman kecilku plus managerku."kata Luka.

"haah.. semulanya aku ingin sekali jadi manager Miku-chan. Namun, sayangnya ia lebih suka menjadi guru menari balet. Aku sih memang tidak bisa melawan keputusannya, apalagi dia menjadi penari balet professional di Jepang. Lalu, aku terjebak disini bersama Luka Megurine si penyanyi seksi, menawan, cantik, baik dan apapun itu yang dikatakan fansmu."kata gadis tersebut seraya menerawang ke luar jendela.

"Rin-chan."Luka menepuk tangan gadis bernama Rin tersebut dengan lembut, lalu menggengamnya dengan lembut. "Maaf deh, managerku. Nanti ku traktir ramen kapan-kapan."kata Luka seraya tersenyum hangat.

Rin kagamine, manager Luka Megurine tersenyum senang. "Janji, Megurine-san?"tanya Rin. Sifat gloomy nya tadi digantikan dengan sebuah senyuman lebar khas anak kecil. Para lolicon, pasti sudah memburu Rin saat ini.

Luka kini tengah merutuki kenapa dengan mudahnya ia bilang akan me- traktir Rin kagamine, Managernya itu. Luka sendiri tahu, nafsu makan Rin kagamine amat sangat besar. Dengan setengah hati, Luka mengangguk pelan. Ia tahu, ia tidak bisa menarik kata-katanya.

"Wuaah, Arigatou!Aku yakin aku akan membuat jadwalmu tidak terlalu padat agar bisa mentraktirku dan akan kubuatkan kostum spesial dariku!"kata Rin seraya memeluk Luka. Seketika, Luka merasakan napasnya tercekat.

"Kalau kau ingin membunuhku, bunuh aku secepatnya. Tapi, tidak dengan cara membunuh perlahan-lahan seperti ini, Kagamine-san!Kau membuatku mati kehabisan udara!"kata penyanyi berambut pink tersebut. Gadis berambut honeyblonde model bob itu terkekeh geli seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Luka segera menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, seakan sebentar lagi udara tersebut akan habis.

"Gomen ne, Megurine-san. Habisnya, kan kau tahu aku menang lomba karate se-Jepang dulu."kata Rin seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak mendengus.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku, kamu mau ceritakan ada apa saja seharian ini?"tanya Rin. Luka mengangguk pelan. Setidaknya, walaupun Miku kali ini tidak ada disampingnya karena pekerjaanya yang lumayan padat, ada Rin yaitu notabene sahabatnya dan managernya. Rin kagamine yang selalu mengurusi kehidupannya, jadwal kerja dirinya sebagai penyanyi yang padat, kostum-kostum yang banyak, kesehatan dirinya sendiri, koreography, bersedia menanggapi gosip-gosip yang tidak enak dan masih banyak lagi. Diam-diam, Luka sangat berterimakasih denga Rin yang selalu membelanya dan setia berada di sampingnya.

"Yah, Well, hari ini ada perusahaan yang katanya akan memunculkan penyanyi laki-laki baru dan katanya sangat multi-talented sepertiku. Aku tahu, aku bukan tipe orang yang takut posisinya tergeser dan mudah percaya gosip. Tapi, aku punya firasat dia itu orangnya mempunyai suara bagus, tampan , pintar dan multi-talented."kata Luka seraya menerawang ke arah jendela. Di luar sana, hujan masih deras sekali.

"Etto.., kalau tidak salah namanya Gakupo kamui bukan?"tanya Rin. Luka mengerjap, ia seakan mengingat nama itu.

"Ah, rasanya nama itu familiar."kata Luka seraya mendesah pelan. Rin memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat masa lalu karena sibuk mengurusimu, Luka. Coba kamu tanya dengan Miku, mungkin dia tahu."kata Rin seraya menggangkat mengangguk pelan.

"Ah, ya. Aku juga bertemu saudara kembarmu, Len. Dia mengajar sebagai guru sekolah dasar, ya?"tanya Luka. Rin mengangguk.

"Ya. Kau tahu bukan, Miku dan Len sangat ambisius dalam mengejar cita-cita. Mereka berdua mempunyai cita-cita sebagai guru. Dan mereka mengaggap pekerjaan itu pekerjaan yang mulia. Len dan aku sudah jarang bertemu. Yah, walaupun kami bersaudara kembar, kami sudah punya hidup masing-masing. Len sendiri lebih dekat ke Miku. Aku heran, mereka berdua kenapa tidak berpacaran saja padahal cocok satu sama lain?"tanya Rin.

"Len bekerja sebagai guru sekolah dasar di bidang pramuka bukan?Ah, aku ingat dia dulu mengatur sebuah acara tentang pramuka. Acara itu banyak sekali yang minat. Len mendatangkan murid-murid pramuka dari Indonesia dan dari berbagai negara di saat itu, nama Len pun mulai melonjak. Miku katanya sedang dekat dengan Mikuo Hoshine, aktor film yang cukup terkenal. Sedangkan, Len sedang dekat dengan Lenka kagene teman dekat Miku. Kata Miku dan Len sih, mereka memang cuma saling menganggap sebagai seorang sahabat. Tapi, mereka mempunyai sifat yang sama. Sementara Mikuo dan Lenka, benar-benar berbeda sifat dari Miku dan kenapa, mereka malah cocok."kataku seraya tertawa ringan.

"Kau ternyata masih mengetahui informasi teman-teman masa kecilmu, Megurine-san. Aku kira kamu orang yang tidak peduli terhadap orang lain."kata Rin. "Ah, namanya juga cinta. Tidak bisa dipaksakan. Kalau mereka memang cuma maunya bersahabat yasudah. Mau kita apakan lagi?"kata Rin.

"Yah, aku memang peduli dengan teman-temanku, Rin. Ah, rupanya hujan sudah sedikit mereda. Kau tadi terima smsku kan?Nah, tolong bantu aku memikirkan laguku ini."kata Luka. Rin menatap kearah kertas yang disodorkan Luka. Itu rupanya kertas berisi not-not balok, lirik dengan bahasa inggris, romaji, dan kanji. Judul lagu itu adalah Answer.

"Lanjutan lagumu dari Just be friend?"tanya Rin. Luka mengangguk.

"Chotto matte, kau tidak jadi meminjam uangku?"tanya Rin. Luka menatap kearah Rin lalu menghela napas pelan.

"Kurasa tidak. Aku puasa sehari tidak salah, bukan?"tanya Luka.

"Naru hodo. Ki o tsukete ne!(oh begitu. Hati hati ya!)"Seru Rin seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa, mata ne.(dah, sampai jumpa)."kata Luka seraya melambaikan tangan. Lalu, Luka keluar dari pintu lobi gedung bertulisan Crypton Co. Luka memang bekerja disana, sebagai penyanyi maskot dari Crypton Co. Kini, wajah Luka dihiasi senyum manis. Ia mengaggap hari ini bukan hari yang tidak terlalu buruk, karena ia bisa mengobrol hangat dengan managernya, Rin kagamine.

Yah, ia menggap itu hari buruk karena

1\. _Dimarahi oleh direktur Crypton Co karena ia terlambat datang ke sebuah acara pagi. Nama acara itu Ohayo, Vocaloid People~ Ia harusnya datang jam 8 dan ia baru datang setengah jam kemudian. Biasa, macet penyebab utamanya._

2\. _Baju favoritnya terkena tumpahan kopi dari Len Kagamine, teman masa kecilnya dulu. Tentu saja, Luka tidak bisa marah-marah karena ternyata Len dekat dengan direktur perusahaan tempat ia kerja. Marah dengan teman bosnya?jawabannya dipecat. Dan tentu saja, Luka tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaanya._

3\. _Harusnya, Luka Megurine yang meng-iklan-kan sebuah iklan cokelat bernama Moeji. Namun, karena keterlambatannya akibat dimarahi habis-habisan oleh direktur Crypton Co, jadinya, Kasane teto saingan berat Luka Megurine menggantikannya untuk meng-iklan-kan iklan tersebut._

4\. _Luka lupa membawa dompetnya. Dompetnya tertinggal di rumah, hingga seharian ini ia harus meminjam uang dengan Rin kagamine, managernya. Saat managernya ingin meminjamkan uangnya, ternyata mereka tidak bisa bertemu karena Rin ada reuni dengan teman sekolahnya(ngomong-ngomong Rin beda sekolah dengan Luka, Miku, Len saat sd. Namun, smp mereka bersama kembali)dan baru bisa datang menemui Luka pada jam 6 malam di lobi crypton co yang merangkap sebagai cafe mini. Dan tebaklah, Rin datang 1 jam , seharian ini Luka hanya makan sebuah roti cokelat untuk sarapan yang dibawanya dari rumah._

Luka bersumpah, ia tidak akan pernah terlambat lagi, kalau mengetahui ternyata begini akibatnya ia terlambat. Ia hampir mati kelamparan, hampir di pecat, hampir tidak dapat pekerjaan lagi, dan hampir di putuskan kontrak dengan acara Ohayo, vocaloid people.

* * *

 **Luka P.O.V**

Aku membuka payung kecil plastik bewarna putih milikku. Aku harap, tidak ada lagi kejadian sial yang menimpaku. Sudah cukup Aku merasakan keempat kesialan tersebut dalam sehari. Oh, bukan empat namun enam. Satu, hujan deras membuatnya terperangkap kelaparaan tanpa bisa memesan apapun di cafe crypton. Lalu, Hari ini, ban mobilnya bocor sehingga ia tidak bisa menggunakan mobilnya. Untungnya, apartemen Luka dekat dengan Crypton Co.

"Aku manusia paling sial hari ini di kota Vocaloid."gumamku. Aku mempercepat langkahku.

 _SPLASH!_

Aku terkejut saat melihat baju putih kesayanganku(yang bagian dada dan bahunya sudah terkena noda coklat) sekarang menjadi full bewarna coklat dengan bau tidak enak.

"SIALAAAN!"Teriakku kencang. Mobil sedan bewarna hitam itu sama sekali tidak berhenti malah mempercepat lajunya. Aku menatap miris kearah bajunya, terdapat noda kopi yang mengering, dan noda lumpur yang tercampur dengan air hujan. Kini, warna bajuku sekarang bewarna coklat.

"ARGGHH!"Jeritku. Untungya, rambutku yang diikat ponytail hari itu tidak terkenal kopi atau iya, rusaklah aset utama seorang Lukamegurine. Dengan wajah kesal, aku mempercepat jalannya menuju gang kecil yang menghubungkan jalan besar dengan apartemenku. Aku berharap, tidak ada yang terjadi di gang ini.

Aku berharap-harap cemas. Aku takut, jika ada preman yang menondongkan pisau kearahku, atau..

" _Hilangkan pikiran burukmu, Luka! Think positive!Think positive!"_ Gumamku. Aku menyanyikan lagu Weekender Girl yang pernah dibuat Miku untukku. Yah, setidaknya lagu itu membuatku sedikit positive. Aku ulangi, sedikit.

Drtt..drt...

Aku mengambil handphoneku yang beringtone lagu Magnet. Lagu itu duet bersamaku dan Miku. Ah, pasti kalian pikir lagi-lagi Miku. Yah, Miku memang teman pertamaku di sejarah hidupku jadi tidak heran kan dia penting?!. Hah, kalian kira aku punya perasaan khusus? Oh, tentu saja tidak *blush* (Rika: "weyy, disini gaaada yuri gaadaa!" Luka: "Iya, iya." Rika: "elu nanti sama cowok, Luka." Miku: "aku sama siapa, rika-chan?" Rika: "ada deeh.." Miku: *cemberut*)

 _One message._

Aku membuka lockscreen handphone touchsreen milikku.

From: Miku-chan

To: Luka megurine

Sorry! Kenapa kamu telepon aku tadi? Ada masalah? Maaf ya, aku tadi habis saja dinner dengan Mikuo. Oh, kau tahu dia itu menakjubkan sekali! Romantis, penyayang, baik, pengertian omgg! Aku juga suka sifat overprotectivenya, oh aku sungguh bahagia memilikinya! Kau harusnya cepat cari pacar, Luka-chan. Bagaimana dengan si penggemar rahasia-mu saat sd dulu? Balaslah segera!

Aku menggeram kesal. Ah, lagi-lagi si Mikuo Hoshine itu. Entah kenapa, Mikuo seperti meng-claim Miku adalah miliknya dan tidak boleh ada yang mendekatinya. Mirip Yandere memang. Tapi, Mikuo orangnya memang baik, sopan, dan ramah tidak mungkin dong bunuh Miku kalau Miku menolaknya?

"Ah, makanya Miku langsung jatuh hati dengan laki-laki itu."Gumamku seraya mengadahkan wajahku keatas langit, membiarkan rintik rintik hujan turun ke wajahku, aku sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan rintik hujan. Semulanya, aku kesal dengan sms Miku yang harusnya dibalas tadi. Tapi tak apa, toh sudah biasa ini Miku melakukannya. Ngomong-ngomong soal penggemar rahasiaku saat sd, aku jadi flashback tentang dirinya.

"Haaa...Kira-kira dia dimana ya?"tanyaku dalam hati. Aku memejamkan mataku dan kembali menatap langit. Kini, awan awan kelabu tidak terlalu banyak. Hingga, terlihatlah bintang-bintang yang bersinar malu-malu. Entah kenapa, aku malah melihat wajah orang yang jadi penggemar rahasiaku dulu.

"Huush!"seruku seraya menampar pipiku. Cukup keras untuk menyadarkanku ke alam nyata. Buru-buru, kubalas sms dari Miku.

To: Miku-chan

From: Luka

Kau sudah bisa menebaknya bukan. Yeah, yeah bermimpilah tentang Mikuo-mu itu. Kau meminta untuk membalas sms-mu segera tapi kamu tidak membalas smsku dengan segera, apa itu adil? Tapi, yah aku tetap membalas sms kan?aku cukup baik dan sabar menghadapimu. Aku tidak berminat soal romance, Miku-chan. Kau tahu kan, aku saja malas sekali membaca shoujo manga. Tidak sepertimu yang sudah seperti maniak shoujo manga jones. Ups, kau sudah berpacaran aku lupa. Tentu saja, orang tersebut pasti sudah lupa denganku dan tidak mengingatku.

Tidak lama kemudian, aku mendapat balasan sms dari Miku.

"Whoa.. cepat juga"gumamku.

From: Miku-chan

To: Luka

Maaf-maaf. Aku baru saja ber-eksprerimen dengan masakan! Kau mau mencobanya? Namanya Honey garlic chicken Ala Miku. Tenang saja, neginya tidak banyak. Aku kehabisan stok negi dan belum kau sudah putus asa duluan? Bisa saja orang yang menyukaimu dulu sekarang menjadi artis yang siap untuk debut, tinggal di apartemen 439, disebelahmu. Siapa tahu bukan?

Aku semulanya senang dengan tawaran Miku. Miku memang sangat pandai memasak. Setiap pertama kali percobaan saja rasanya sudah fantastis. Namun, saat aku membaca kelanjutan sms dari Miku, aku merasakan tubuhku merinding. Miku hatsune, Gadis yang terkadang perkataanya benar.

"Ahh.. aku hanya harus cepat ke apartemen untuk makan malam bersama Miku."kataku sambil tersenyum. Aku memaksukkan handphoneku kedalam tasku, namun aku terkejut melihat apa yang ada di depanku. Di ujung gang yang sedang kulewati ini, ada sesosok bayangan laki-laki yang tengah bersandar di dinding gang. Ketakutan menjalari seluruh tubuhku. Aku menguatkan diriku, jika terjadi sesuatu, aku akan lari.

'Doki,doki,doki..'Suaranya jantungku terdengar.

"Tenanglah, jantung sialan. Mungkin saja orang tersebut bukan orang jahat, think positive!"gumamku. Jarakku dengan laki-laki itu makin dekat, ia memiliki tubuh tinggi.

"Jangan-jangan dia slenderman?!"teriakku panik di dalam hati. Aku segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tersebut. Yah, karena ia memakai kaus biasa ditambah ia mempunyai wajah. Rambutnya tak terlalu terlihat, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tidak terlalu tebal dan tidak terlalu tipis porsinya sempurna, dan badannya tegap. Aku akui, dia memang cukup tampan.

"Hee.. mikir apa aku! Disaat seperti ini aku malah menilainya dengan kata 'tampan?!"seruku dalam hati seraya menampar wajahku dengan pelan.

Jantungku rasanya mau berhenti saat ia tiba-tiba sepasang bola mata keunguan muncul. Ia tersenyum lebar, berjalan mendekatiku.

"Oh tidak! Oh tidak!"seruku dalam hati. Aku segera mempercepat jalanku. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mengikutiku. Bagus! Sekarang dia mengikutiku!

"Hei! Tunggu!"Teriaknya. Bodoh, mana mungkin aku akan menunggunya!

"Hei! Chotto matte!"serunya.

"Tidak! Tasukeru!(tolong)"Jeritku. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga menuju apartemenku. Malangnya, aku tersandung batu dan terjatuh.

"Akhh!"Jeritku. Aku jatuh terjerembab ke tanah. Oh, kami-sama, kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali?

"Itai(sakit!)!"jeritku. Aku mengerang seraya duduk diatas tanah. Benar-benar hari sial. Laki-laki itu mendekat, aku merasakan napasku berhenti.

"T..tolong jangan sakiti...aku.."kataku terengah-engah. Aku menutup mataku.

Sunyi sejenak.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Luka."katanya. Aku membuka mataku secepat kilat.

"Hah?darimana kau menengenalku?"tanyaku heran masih dengan badan bergetar.

"Yah, kan kau populer."jawabnya seraya tertawa ringan, ia membantuku untuk berdiri. Dengan ragu-ragu, aku berdiri berkat bantuannya. Oh, maafkan aku orang asing, telah mengaggapmu sebagai orang jahat.

"Oh, ya!"kataku seraya menepuk dahi. Ia tertawa lebar. Kemudian, ia berhenti tertawa lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi, aku mengenalmu bukan karena kau populer. Aku mengenal mu jauh sebelum kau populer."jawabnya, aku memiringkan kepalaku tanda heran.

"Hee? Kita pernah bertemu?"tanyaku. Laki-laki itu menampilkan ekspresi kecewa sebentar lalu menggantikannya dengan senyum cool.

"Tentu saja, Boku wa Gakupo Kamui. Kamu, Luka megurine adalah cinta pertamaku."katanya ia tersenyum lembut.

Aku merasakan jantungku berdegup cepat, ini bukan karena aku takut tapi ini karena senyumannya. Angin malam berhembus pelan, aku rasa malam ini memang tidak sepenuhnya sial.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V** :

"Miku-chan. Masih ingat tidak? Ini senpai yang pernah menolongku, Gakupo Kamui."kata Luka memperkenalkan Gakupo. Miku tersenyum senang.

"Sudah kuduga. Aku untungnya membuat porsi lebih, Gakupo-san silahkan ikut kami untuk makan malam."kata Miku sopan.

"Ah, Hai Miku-san. Lama tidak bertemu."jawab Gakupo seraya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Lama tidak bertemu apanya? Kau kan kakak tiri Mikuo. Baru saja tadi ku-bertemu denganmu."kata Miku. Gakupo tertawa.

"Kau menghancurkan sandiwara yang susah-susah kubuat tadi!"kata Gakupo seraya tertawa lepas.

"Sandiwara?"tanya Miku bingung.

"Yah, di jalan aku bilang saja tidak mengenalmu.."kata Gakupo seraya melirik Luka.

"Hush! Suka sekali kau berbohong!"seru Miku seraya mengacungkan pengaduk sup.

"Hahaha, Kan gentleman hanya berbohong dengan alasan untuk membuat wanita terkejut atau sedang membuat kejutan."kata Gakupo seraya tersenyum kalem. Luka speechless sementara Miku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa-apan itu! Motto-mu, Gakupo-san?"tanya Miku seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Gakupo hanya mendecih pelan.

"Jadi, kalian sudah bertemu sebelumnya?"tanya Luka. Serentak, Miku dan Gakupo menatap kearah gadis yang daritadi diam tersebut.

"Yah, sering. Dia sering menanyakanmu, Luka-chan. Dan baru sekarang, ia menampilkan dirinya."kata Miku seraya menaruh makanan diatas meja makan.

"Hei! Kan aku baru pindah tadi siang!"jawabnya seraya nge-blush. Luka terkikik kecil, wajahnya saat nge blush membuat Gakupo makin lucu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, heh?!"kata Gakupo berusaha terdengar marah. Namun, dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu itu sulit membuat Gakupo terlihat garang. Luka makin tertawa geli.

"Sudah-sudah berhenti tertawa, sekarang ayo makan sebelum makanannya dingin."kata Miku seraya menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggangnya. Miku sekarang terlihat seperti Ibu. Sementara, Luka dan Gakupo adalah anaknya.

"Hai'(siap), Okaa-san!"seru Gakupo dan Luka bersaman. Luka dan Gakupo tertawa bersama-sama, namun Miku cemberut.

"Kau masak apa, Miku?"tanya Luka seraya menatap Miku.

"Salmon kabobs, Frozen peach, dan Honey garlic chicken. Gomen ne, Luka tidak ada tuna hari ini. Aku benar-benar kehabisan stock belanja. Untuk Gakupo, untungnya aku masih mempunyai persediaan terong. Jadi, di salmon kabobs itu kutambahkan terong khusus untukmu Gakupo-san. Nah, hutangku sudah terbayar kepadamu kan?"tanya Miku. Gakupo tertawa.

"Ya, sudah lunas! Kau memang pemasak yang handal, Miku. Kau cepatlah jadi istri adikku, agar kapan-kapan aku bisa mencuri makananmu."kata Gakupo. Luka tertawa sementara Miku melotot kearah Gakupo. "Jadi, kau suka Tuna?"tanya Gakupo seraya melihat kearah Luka.

"Iya! Tuna steak, tuna kabobs, Tuna sushi, grilled tuna, semuanya suka! Apalagi masakan buatan Miku, sahabatku seorang!"seru Luka seraya memeluk Miku. Miku hanya bisa tertawa senang seraya membalas memeluk Luka. Gakupo mengernyit heran dengan adegan tiba-tiba yuri di depannya ini.

"Kalian akrab ya. Aku setuju dengan Luka, kau memang jitu sekali memasak, Miku." Kata Gakupo. Luka mengangguk mengiyakan. Miku hanya blushing seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayo makan! Itadakimasu!"seru Gakupo. Luka dan Miku saling meneriakkan kata Itadakimasu lalu mulai makan.

"Sugoi!Enak sekaliI!"seru Luka dan Gakupo berbarengan, Miku tertawa.

"Ah, kalian ini. Padahal baru bertemu setelah sekian lama, tapi sudah kompak sekali."Kata Miku. Seketika, Luka dan Gakupo blushing.

"Bahkan, kalian blushing pada saat bersamaan!"Seru Miku. Miku tertawa lepas. Sementara, Gakupo dan Luka saling lirik dengan momen 'Awkward'.

Mereka pun meneruskan makan malam mereka dengan penuh canda dan tawa. Yah, walaupun Miku baru saja makan malam dengan Mikuo. Tapi, Miku rela untuk makan lagi. Badan Miku juga tak bisa gendut. Itu karena, Miku selalu olahraga pagi dengan rajin.

* * *

 **Luka Pov:**

"Uwaah! Arigato, Miku. Perutku kenyang sekali. Rajin-rajinlah untuk memasakkanku sesuatu."kata Gakupo seraya merentangakan tangan dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Di dapur, terdapat Miku dan aku yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Enak saja, Kau minta saja dengan Luka, Baka."Seru Miku.

"Boleh juga. Luka-chan kapan-kapan buatkan ya!"kata Gakupo. Suaranya entah kenapa, menjadi seperti suara anak laki-laki berumur 5 tahun. Aku dengan susah payah mengangguk kecil seraya berusaha menyembunyikan wajah meronaku sambil menyuci piring.

"Nah, sudah semua. Arigatou, Luka-chaan."kata Miku seraya tersenyum lebar, senyuman tulus seorang sahabat.

"Sama-sama, Miku-chan."kataku seraya membalas senyum Miku dengan senyum tak kalah manis.

"Aku harus pergi, Sankyou Miku dan L..Luka."ujar Gakupo. Wajahnya memerah saat menyebut kata Luka.

"Kenapa menyebut namaku sepert itu? Namaku Luka bukan L..Luka!"seruku. Aku tahu, aku hanya bercanda dengannya. Miku terkikik geli, sementara Gakupo hanya menggaruk garuk kepalanya dengan tangannya.

Aku membuka pintu kamar Miku 437. Lalu menutupnya dengan pelan. Laki-laki itu menatap kerahku.

"Nani?"tanyaku.

"Tidak. Kau tidak ganti baju?"tanya laki-laki itu. Aku menepuk jidatku.

"Kami-sama, aku lupa. Baiklah, Oyasumi Gakupo-san aku harus berganti baju."kataku buru-buru. Sementara, Gakupo terkikik geli seraya menutup mulutnya.

"Ya, mandilah Luka-chan. Kau bau."ujarnya.

"Tidak sopan.."desisku, ia hanya tertawa. Mau tak mau, aku ikut tersenyum kecil.

"Oyasumi, Luka-chan. Kalau kau memerlukanku, aku ada di kamar 439 dan sedang menonton bola. Barangkali, kau mau ikut menonton bola?"tanya Gakupo. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku benar-benar capek. Lain kali saja, Gakupo-san. Arigato telah menawarkan."kataku. Gakupo menampilkan ekspresi kecewanya sebentar lalu tersenyum.

'doki,doki,doki,doki'

Aku mengutuk diriku, oh kami-sama, sekarang rasanya jantungku berdebar kencang hanya karena senyumannya yang jujur saja membuatnya tambah tampan. Ia berbalik, mengeluarkan kunci dari kantungnya, dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci.

 _Cklek!_

Gakupo masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Aku terus memperhatikan punggungnya yang menghilang ke dalam kamarnya yang gelap. Aku menghela napas. Hari ini, aku mengalami kesialan parah dan juga rasa debaran hati yang terus ada saat aku bersama Gakupo, laki-laki itu.

"Haah.."Desahku seraya memutar kunci yang tengah menggantung di lubang kunci. Memutarnya dan membuka kamarku. Aku memasuki ruangan gelap yaitu ruang apartemenku sendiri. Aku membeli ruang apartemen ini jauh dari pusat kota dan murah. Namun, perabotan disini cukup bagus dan terawat. Gedung ini hanya bertingkat 5, paling tinggi adalah ruangan VIP yang mewah sekali. Aku cukup senang dengan single bed, tv layar datar, lemari pakaian, dapur kecil, meja makan, beranda yang menghadap ke arah tokyo, dan beberapa perabotan lainnya.

Aku memasuki kamar mandi untuk mandi dan berganti baju. Rasanya, tubuhku sudah lengket sekali.

 _Beberapa menit kemudian.._

Aku menatap pantulan diriku yang sudah memakai piyama tidur dengan rambut basah dibalut handuk. Aku membuka handuk yang berada di rambutku dan mulai menyisir rambutku. Aku melirik kearah gitar klasik yang tidak pernah kubawa untuk tampil. Biasanya, aku membawa gitar yang lebih baru lagi. Aku berjalan pelan kearah pintu geser dari kaca yang menghubungkan ruangan apartemenku dengan beranda.

Angin berhembus menerbangkan rambutku. Suara keramaian kota Tokyo tidak akan mencapai ke telingaku. Aku hanya melihat cahaya kerlap kerlip dari rumah-rumah warga yang menerangi kota ataupun gedung-gedung tinggi. Aku bersandar ke tiang pembatas beranda. Menghela napas sebentar sebelum duduk diatas kursi kayu.

 _itsumo boku no kodomo ga_  
 _osewa ni natteiruyou de_  
 _kiitekureta anata kata ni_  
 _kansha, kansha._

 _kono goon wo isshou de wasurenai uchi ni_  
 _uchi ni himeta omoi totomoni_  
 _uta ni shitemimashita._  
 _ai kotoba wa "ai ga too = arigatou"[1]_

Aku menghela napas sebentar dan kemudian kembali memainkan lagu itu dengan gitar klasik.

 _boku toka kimi toka koi toka ai toka_  
 _suki toka kirai toka_  
 _mata utau ne._

 _ima kimi ga suki de_  
 _teka kimi ga suki de_  
 _mushiro kimi ga suki de_  
 _konna baka na boku wo kimi wa suki de_  
 _aishitekurete._  
 _konna uta kiite naitekurete_  
 _arigatou._

Aku menghela napas pelan. Aku sedang menyanyikan lagu pertama kali debutku Lagu yang selalu meningatkanku kepada Miku, Rin, Len, dan tentu saja cinta pertamaku.

 _itsuka boku no kodomo ga juumansai no tanjoubi_  
 _mukaeta toki, iwattekurete sanjuuku mashita_

 _kono goon wa isshou de kagirareta jikan de_  
 _umareru kyoku to shi ni nosete_  
 _kimi ni todokeru yo_  
 _korekara mo douka yoroshiku ne_

Aku terus melanjutkan lagunya. Selesai menyanyikannya, Aku tersenyum singkat seraya mengadah menatap langit.

"Arigatou, bintang telah mendengar curhatanku. Arigatou, kami-sama telah mengabulkan doaku.."kataku seraya menghapus sebuah cairan bening yang keluar dari mataku.

"Arigatou..."bisikku

Aku pun terlelap di kursi tersebut.

* * *

 **Esoknya..**

'tok..tok..tok..'

Aku mengeliat pelan. Dengan mata setengah terbuka, Aku menarik selimutku.

'tok,tok,tok,tok,tok'

Kali ini suara gedoran pintu lebih kencang, Aku menguap lebar seraya duduk diatas kasur.

"S-siapa?"tanyaku. Suaraku sangat buruk untuk didengar. Mungkin, karena semalaman aku menangis.

"Lihat ke jam milikmu, baka!"seru sebuah suara. Aku menatap ke arah jam weker.

"Kyaaa!"teriakku.

7:53 A.M

"aku tahu, aku tahu. Kau panik. Hari ini kau mempunyai jadwal untuk menjadi MC catwalk Louis Vocaloid."kata suara dari arah pintu.

"Rin, astaga. Aku hanya punya waktu 7 menit dan aku terlihat menakutkan!"seruku.

"Makanya, buka pintu apartemenmu bodoh!"serunya. Dengan cepat, aku membuka pintu kamarku.

Rin terlihat mengernyit heran, "Kau benar, kau terlihat sangat buruk."jawab Rin.

"Itu tidak membantu, baka!"kataku seraya masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Miku telah menyiapkanmu sarapan. Aku akan menyiapkanmu baju."sahut Rin.

Aku segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Rin segera menata rambutku. Sekarang, aku bersyukur mempunyai manager pengertian seperti Rin.

Rin menyiapkan sebuah dress pendek 30 cm diatas lutut bewarna hitam, stocking tipis hitam, boots hitam, kacamata hitam dan sebuah tas kecil bewarna hitam. Rin mengucir satu rambutku dan memberikan pita putih besar seperti miliknya.

"Apa yang Miku buatkan untukku?"tanyaku penasaran.

"Lihatlah sendiri."kata Rin.

Aku tersenyum saat mengetahui Miku memasakkan sesuatu untukku. Roti perancis blueberry lemon panggang dan smoothie strawberry nanas memang kesukaanku. Sekali lagi, aku berterimakasih mempunyai dua sahabat yang berperan sebagai koki dan managerku.

"Enak, Bukan?"tanya Rin seraya menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Aku mengangguk.

"Luka-chan, kamu habis menangis dari tadi malam? Aku tadi butuh bedak ekstra untuk menutupi kantung matamu."kata Rin. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Well, aku flashback dengan kenangan masa lalu."kataku. Rin mengangguk, ia tahu kalau ini bukan saatnya 'menceritakan masa lalu'.

"Ayo!"seru Rin seraya menarik tanganku. Aku keluar dari apartemen dan mengambil mobil volvo milikku sementara Rin mengikutiku. Rin memang tidak bisa menyetir mobil. Ia tadi diantar ke apartemenku dengan mobil Len. Dan oh ya, seharusnya aku punya sopir pribadi. Tapi, karena aku memang lebih suka 'mengerjakan sesuatu sendiri', aku pun bebas menyetir mobilku sesuka hati.

"Kudengar, Internet Co debut seorang penyanyi."kata Rin.

"Benarkah?"tanyaku.

"Yeah, Kau tidak takut, Luka?"tanya Rin.

"Untuk apa takut?"tanyaku seraya tersenyum menyerigai.

Ini pasti akan menarik!

* * *

 **Penjelasan:**

 **Kelihatannya Luka, Rin, Miku, dan Gakupo terlihat dewasa sekali ya. Aslinya, mereka itu masih high school student. Luka kelas 3 sma. Miku, Rin, Len, Gumi(muncul karakter saat chapter pertama. Namun, namanya Cuma disebut saja) kelas 2 SMA.**

 **Len sebenarnya di-amanatkan untuk menjadi penerus Kagamine Company yang menyediakan manager-manager handal untuk artis, calon pejabat dll. Namun, Len menolaknya dan memutuskan untuk memulai menjadi guru. Guru pramuka(biasanya guru pramuka masih muda-muda kan?) di elementary school. Len biasanya hanya menjadi "guru" saat hari sabtu datang.**

 **Miku sendiri, memang dikenal "anak emas anggun yang bisa menari balet" , Miku tidak menyukai kepopulerannya tersebut. Miku tetap humble kepada semua orang. Terkadang, Miku sendiri merasa 'kesal' kenapa ia bisa sangat populer. Sebab itulah, setiap sabtu dan minggu Miku jarang berada di rumah pada Sabtu Minggu karena les baletnya(ia membuka les balet tentu saja buat part time job),dan beberapa pihak yang memintanya untuk tampil di acara mereka. Miku sendiri di sekolah tetap humble alias ramah.**

 **Sementara, Rin Kagamine sudah meneruskan pekerjaan ayahnya dari usia belia, kelas 2 SMA. Beruntungnya, Rin terikat kontrak dengan teman yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil. Sementara, Luka juga sama dengan Miku tetap humble kepada semua orang. Luka, walaupun aktris,penyanyi, dan modeling serba bisa di sekolah ia tetap menjadi 'luka yang biasa'. Berkat itulah, SMA Kanou jadi ramai diperbincangkan karena ada duo star disana yaitu Miku dan Luka. Sementara, Gakupo kuliah di falkustas Hukum semester 3.**

 **Buat sekilas, Mikuo dan Lenka. Lenka dan Mikuo satu sekolah di Vocaloid Academy. Sekolah khusus untuk calon artis. Harusnya, Luka dan Miku masuk ke VOCA(VOcaloid aCAdemy) tapi mereka lebih suka berbaur dengan orang biasa daripada dengan artis yang biasanya 'sombong'.**

 **Orang tua Len dan Rin adalah Lily Kagamine dan Leon Kagaminee yeaa ;3 Rin dan Len punya seorang adik bernama Oliver dan seorang kakak yang bersekolah di VOCA karena bakatnya sebagai modelling. Nama kakak mereka, SeeU. Nama asli kakak mereka adalah Lee Soo Young, namun nama panggungnya SeeU. Benar, SeeU berasal dari korea. Leon dan Lily baru menikah 3 tahun lalu. Dan, Lily-lah yang berasal dari korea dan membawa anak bernama SeeU. Oliver masih berusia 3 tahun anak asli dari Leon kagamine dan Lily kagamine. Ok, untuk OC akan muncul di chapter 3!Dimana, di chapter 3 lebih terfokus kepada 'kehidupan masa sma yang indah oleh Luka'.**

* * *

 **Credit song:**

 **1.** Ai kotoba- Megurine luka(harusnya Hatsune miku sih, tapi nemu aja yang di cover Luka)

Deco*27

Romaji translation: .com

* * *

 **Balasan review:**

 **Nekochanflat**

Terimakasih telah me-review. Uwaa, terimakasih masukannya ^^ Ceritanya, disini Len sama Miku itu cocok banget dan mereka saling suka. Tapi apa daya, mereka nggak bisa menyatakan perasaanya dan malah mencari orang yang mirip sama orang yang mereka suka. Kaya, Len jadinya sama Lenka soalnya mirip kaya Miku. Lalu, Miku jadinya sama Mikuo soalnya sifatnya(katanya) hampir sama dengan Len. Padahal di fic ini mereka cocok lhoo *^*

Ps: Saya dukung Miku sama siapa aja hahaha.

Disini bakal saya tambahin konflik-konflik di chapter kedepan. Semoga aja, bikin greget hahaha :v Sama sekali nggak tersinggung karena review gunanya untuk membuat fic lebih baik kan :)


	3. Pop star in Kanou gakuen!

Rasanya disini jadi weaboo korea hahaha. Saya tetap suka lagu Jepang no 1 lalu lagu barat dan terakhir Indonesia. Alasannya, karena lagu Jepang itu bagus dan terkadang artinya bagus haha 3. Lalu, lagu barat itu catchy dan keren. Saya memilih indonesia terakhir, karena saya nggak terlalu suka girlband/ boyband indonesia. Mentok-mentok pun, Raisa, Afgan, Tulus dan lagu jazzy lainnya.

* * *

 **Rika Miyake Present**

 **Fate meeting**

 **Disclaimer: Yaap, Vocaloid bukan punya saya tapi OC dan ceritanya nya jelas punya saya**

 **Mohon maaf atas kesalahanku yaa!**

 **kurang feels dalam cerita ini, ada typo, ada titik koma tidak tepat, alur kecepatan dan EYD yang tidak sesuai**

 **kalau tidak ada kesalahan, rasanya aku senang sekali haha XD.**

* * *

 **3\. Pop star in Kanou Gakuen**

 **"** Ohayou(selamat pagi)"sapa Luka.

" _Ohayou_ mo(selamat pagi juga)"balas seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat.

"Seperti biasa kau adalah _morning person_ , Chiko."kata Luka. Gadis yang dipanggil Chiko hanya tertawa kecil.( Morning person: Orang yang selalu beraktivitas di pagi hari dan bangun di pagi hari sekali.)

Chiko adalah ketua kelas 12-3—kelas Luka—Chiko, Luka, Miku, dan Rin berteman cukup baik. Nama lengkap Chiko adalah, Chiko Fukae biasa dipanggil Hiko- _chan_ oleh Miku, dan Hiko- _senpai_ oleh Rin. Chiko mempunyai teman masa kecil bernama Shinnosuke Ashihara atau biasa dipanggil Shin. Shin sendiri adalah pembuat onar kelas. Shin dan Chiko sering sekali bertengkar. Biasanya, Shin yang mulai menggoda Chiko lalu Chiko akan marah atau mengacuhkannya. Chiko juga adalah teman sebangku Luka.

"Yah, kau tahulah."kata Chiko.

"Tahu apa?"tanya Luka.

"Tugas ketua kelas banyak. Aku harus datang pagi karena harus meng-absen murid dan membuat daftar piket yang hilang."kata Chiko seraya menghela napas. Luka duduk disampingnya seraya menepuk pundaknya.

"Tenang saja, setengah tahun lagi, kok."kata Luka.

"Dan kita akan lulus."lanjut Chiko. "Aku akan kangen dengan _Michan_ dan _Rinny_."kata Chiko seraya menatap langit-langit kelas.

"Wah, kamu beruntung bisa menjauh dari mereka berdua, Chiko. Sementara aku, stuck dengan mereka berdua."kata Luka seraya menghela napas dengan keras. Chiko tertawa. "Sepanjang hidupku."lanjut Luka.

"Justru, kamu beruntung sekali. Mempunyai teman yang baik dan perhatian kepadamu."kata Chiko seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Yah, aku tak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpa mereka sih.."kata Luka seraya berandai-andai.

"Uh, hidupmu pasti berantakan tanpa kami."lanjut seseorang. Luka menatap kearah Chiko. Sementara, Chiko hanya mengangkat bahu tanda bukan dia yang berbicara.

"Hei, aku disini."kata suara tersebut.

Luka menatap kearah pintu kelasnya. Disana, ada gadis berambut pendek bewarna honeyblonde denga pita putih besar—yang membuatnya terlihat sedikit lebih tinggi—dan bermata cerulean yang indah. Sebelahnya, ada gadis berambut teal diikat twintail dengan ekspresi tenang dan memancarkan aura menenangkan dari dirinya, mata turquoisenya mengerjap dengan indah.

"Oh, hai Miku dan hai Rin."kata Luka.

" _Ohayou,_ Luka- _chan_."kata Miku kalem. Luka hanya mendengungkan suaranya sebagai jawaban.

" _Michan_ dan _Rinny_ ada apa kesini?"tanya Chiko dengan suara lembut. "Kenapa tidak masuk saja daripada nunggu di depan kelas kami?"tanya Chiko.

"Ah, Tidak apa-apa. Kita baru datang, kok."kata Miku. Rin mengangguk lalu mengambil napas untuk bersiap-siap bicara.

"Aku mau mengundang kalian semua untuk menginap dirumahku!"ujar Rin mantap.

"Yang dimaksud kalian itu siapa?"tanya Luka.

"Eh, tentu saja Len, kau, Miku, Chiko, dan Shin _senpai_."kata Rin.

"Oh."ujar Luka. "Terserahlah, sepertinya aku ikut daripada aku mati bosan di apartemenku hari ini."lanjut Luka.

"Eh, Rin. Ajak juga Gakupo _-san!"_ ujar Miku yang tiba-tiba bersemangat.

 ** _BRUUUH!_**

Luka dengan tidak elitnya menyemprotkan air mineral yang sedang ia minum kedepannya—yang untungnya di depan dia tidak ada siapa-siapa— (Eh, kapan si Luka minum ya?)

"Buset. Santai dong!"kata Rin seraya melompat kesamping untuk menghindari semburan Luka.

"U-untuk apa mengundang dia!"seru Luka.

"He? Suka-suka aku dong mau ngundang siapa. Memangnya kau keberatan?"tanya Rin seraya menyerigai.

" _E-etto.._.."Luka hendak berkata sesuatu namun akhirnya hanya menunduk dengan muka blushing.

" _Damn it!_ harusnya aku merekammu tadi!"kata Rin.

"He. Sudah kurekam kok, Rin."kata Miku seraya tersenyum. Rin ikut tersenyum seraya mengacungkan jempol.

" _What_?! Jangan direkamm!"seru Luka seraya menatap Miku tajam.

"Muka aib Luka dan rona merah di wajah sang Luka itu jarang lho!"seru Rin.

"Hapuus!"Seru Luka seraya menerjang Miku. Miku ambruk ke lantai. Dengan segera, tubuhnya merasakan serangan kelitikan dari Luka.

"Ahh! Hentikan! Hentikan!"seru Miku seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Rin- _chan_! Ambil Handycam milikku!"seru Miku di tengah tawanya. Dengan secepat kilat, Rin mengambil handycam milik Miku dan menyembunyikannya.

"Ini untuk ulang tahunmu nanti, Luka."kata Rin seraya tertawa jahat. "Aibmu akan tersebar!"lanjut Rin.

"Kami akan menampilkan aibmu ini di proyektor kelas saat kamu ulang tahun!"seru Miku seraya tertawa.

Luka pun akhirnya pundung di pojokan dengan Chiko yang sibuk menenangkannya. Sementara, Rin dan Miku sibuk tertawa jahat dan merencanakan rencana. Untungnya, kelas masih pagi jadi tidak ada orang yang datang. Hanya beberapa tas yang ada menempati bangku kosong. Jadi, mereka tidak melihat aksi gila tersebut.

"Ehm."

Dengan seketika, Luka, Rin, Chiko, dan Miku menatap horror kearah pintu. Ekspresi mereka tidak tegang lagi saat mengetahui siapa orang tersebut.

"Shinnosuke Ashihara. Tumben kau datang cepat."kata Chiko seraya bangkit dan menghampiri kearah Miku dan Rin.

"Ah~ Chiko Fukae si _morning person._ Aku kali ini masuk pagi agar bisa bertemu denganmu, ketua."kata Shin seraya mengangkat tangan Chiko dan menciumnya.

"Apa-apaan!"seru Chiko dingin seraya mengibaskan tangannya. Di pipinya, ada rona merah pink. Tentu saja, rona itu asli dan bukan karena blush on make up.

"Yo, Shin!"sapa seseorang. Mereka kembali melihat kearah pintu kelas 12-3 ada laki laki berambut honeyblonde,bermata cerulean, dan dikuncir ponytail.

"Oh, hoi, Len!"seru Shin seraya melambaikan tangan.

"Oh, hai M-Miku.."kata Len seraya blushing dan menggaruk lehernya.

"Hai L-Len.."kata Miku tak kalah gugup.

 _Sunyi._

"Kalian ini. Padahal sudah 17 tahun berteman tapi tetap saja selalu malu-malu!"kata Rin seraya merangkul Len dan menggosok-gosokkan kepala Len.

"Rin, _Itai_!"seru Len saat Rin menggosok-gosok kepalanya seakan Len itu anak kecil.

"Kata siapa rasanya tidak sakit?"tanya Rin. Len hanya mencibir kesal.

"Karena kalian semua sudah berkumpul," Rin mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya lalu menghembuskannya dan tersenyum simpul, "Aku akan memberitahu kalian! Sebuah rencana yang menyenangkan!"seru Rin seraya naik keatas meja dan berdiri diatasnya.

"Oy! Jangan seenaknya berdiri disitu!"seru Luka seraya menunjuk kearah Rin yang sedang duduk diatas meja miliknya.

"Memangnya ini meja milikmu?"tanya Rin.

"Tentu saja, _baka!"_ seru Luka.

"Ini meja milik sekolah bukan milikmu.."kata Rin. Luka hanya mencibir kesal.

"Jadi, aku akan mengundang kalian ke kediaman rumah Hatsune!"seru Rin.

"Apaah?!"seru si empunya rumah Hatsune(Eh, bukan rumah sih. Tapi, apartemen.)

" _Gomen!_ Maksudku rumah Kagamine!"seru Rin.

"Hah? Menginap di rumah kalian?"tanya Shin seraya menunjuk kearah Rin dan Len.

"Hush! Kau tak sopan Shin!"tegur Chiko. Shin hanya menggerutu.

"Kalau kau tak mau ikut tak apa, Shin. _Demo(_ tapi), _cewekmu_ itu menginap di rumahku."kata Rin.

"Chiko, kau menginap di rumah Rin?"tanya Shin.

Wajah Chiko segera memerah dan ia segera mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari saku roknya, "I-iya! Tapi kan aku bukan _cewekmu_."kata Chiko.

"Akan menjadi _cewekku_ , Hiko _Hime-sama."_ kata Shin.

"Hiko _-senpai_. Kenapa menutup hidungmu dengan sapu tangan?"tanya Rin. Wajah Chiko tambah memerah.

"Kau tidak tahu?"tanya Shin.

"Tahu apa?"tanya Rin.

"Kalau Chiko itu—"

Mulut Shin segera ditutup oleh Chiko dengan tangannya. Sementara, Chiko menjawab pertanyaan Rin dengan sebuah senyuman dan kata-kata 'bukan-apa-apa'.

"Kau akan mati bila kau memberi tahu Rin."bisik Chiko dengan nada lembut namun menyeramkan di telinga Shin.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kau mudah mimisan kalau sedang malu!?"bisik Shin.

"Entahlah."kata Chiko dengan nada biasa seraya mengangkat bahu.

"Hei, sudah bermesraanya! Hargai jomblo dong!"seru Len.

"Bila kau berkata seperti itu, kau terlihat sangat jones, Kagamine- _san."_ cibir Chiko.

Semuanya tertawa kecuali Len yang berwajah masam.

"Nanti sebelum kerumahku, kita akan ke mall dulu!"seru Rin.

"Eh! NGGAK!"seru Len dan Shin.

"Siapa juga yang mengajak kalian?"kata Rin. Luka, Miku, dan Chiko tertawa kecil.

"Kalian pulang duluan sementara kami berempat ke mall. Lalu, ke rumah Chiko untuk mengambil baju dan terakhir ke apartemen Luka untuk mengambil baju. Kalian lakukan hal laki-laki yang biasa lakukan. Bermain game, bermain apalah terserah kalian."kata Rin.

"Kapan kalian pulang?"tanya Len.

"Entahlah. Mungkin sekitar jam 4 sore paling lama."kata Rin. Len mengangguk.

 ** _Kriiinggg!_** _  
_Rin, Miku, dan Len mendesah pelan sebelum mereka bertiga keluar kelas 12-3. Mereka menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

"Kamu ikut kan, Luka?"tanya Chiko saat mereka berdua sudah duduk di bangku.

"Mhm."jawab Luka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang wanita bermodel rambut pendek bewarna cokelat masuk ke dalam kelas. Mata cokelatnya yang bening memancarkan kelembutan, senyumnya bahkan sangat menawan dan ia terkesan selalu awet muda walaupun umurnya sudah berkepala 3. Umurnya baru 35 tahun tahun ini, dialah Meiko sakane. Ia hari itu memakai blazer bewarna merah, kemeja hitam, rok selutut sepan bewarna merah,dan high heals merah.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu."_ sapa wanita itu ramah.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu mo._ "sapa murid-murid.

Mata cokelat itu menatap kearah Luka yang kini sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Meiko pun ikut tersenyum(ingat kan Meiko yang muncul di chapter 1?)

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Buka halaman 62."kata Meiko. Semua murid menurut dan membuka buku. Dan dimulailah hari itu.

* * *

 **Luka POV:**

Aku menatap bayanganku di depan cermin. Setelah membasuh wajah, aku tersenyum kecil.

"Luka?"tanya seseorang. Aku membalikkan badannya dan bertemu dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut teal yang diikat twintail.

"Oh, Miku."kataku lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasku.

"Kau benar-benar tidak keberatan Gakupo _-san_ menginap dengan kita?"tanya Miku seraya berjalan mendekatiku.

Aku terdiam.

"Yah, soalnya kamu terlihat agak tidak suka sih.."kata Miku. Aku masih terdiam.

"Gakupo _-san_ itu orang baik, kok."kata Miku.

"Aku tahu."kataku.

"Kemarin, dia membantuku untuk membuat sarapan untukmu."kata Miku.

" _Hontou ni(_ Benarkah)?"tanyaku.

"Iya. Dia memaksa untuk ikut membuat roti itu.."kata Miku seraya tersenyum kecil, "Dia memang membuat dapur apartemenku berantakan. Tapi toh tak apalah, dia kelihatan senang sekali saat rotinya berhasil."kata Miku seraya menyisir rambut tealnya.

" _Dia juga mengangkatmu dari beranda apartemenmu dan memindahkanmu ke kasur_."gumam Miku.

"Hah?"tanyaku.

"Tidak apa-apa."kata Miku dengan wajah panik. Aku tahu Miku menyembunyikan sesuatu namun toh aku tidak terlalu peduli.

"Nanti temani aku beli mascara ya."kataku. Miku mengangguk. Akhirnya, aku bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan yang tak ingin kubicarakan itu.

"Punyamu habis?"tanya Miku. Aku mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak bersama Rin?"tanya Miku.

"Entahlah. Lagi ingin bersamamu saja."kataku.

"Ok, baiklah."kata Miku. Lalu, kemudian sunyi.

"Luka, _Gomen ne_. Aku harus segera ke kelas."kata Miku. Aku mengangguk. Miku pun tersenyum kecil seraya membalikkan badan dan melangkah keluar dari toilet.

"Haah.."desahku. Aku menatap diriku di cermin lalu segera meninggalkan toilet.

* * *

 **Normal Pov:**

 **Kriinggg!**

"Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran _sensei_ berakhir disini dulu, _Konnichiwa."_ ujar Meiko.

" _Konnichiwa._ "seru semua anak. Dengan ribut, semua anak keluar. Luka dan Chiko berjalan keluar kelas dengan pelan dengan Shin mengikuti Chiko.

"Megurine- _san, chotto matte."_ Panggil Meiko. Luka membalikkan badannya dan menoleh kearah Meiko. Dengan memberi kode kearah Chiko dengan 'pergi-ke-kantin-duluan-'akhirnya, Chiko mengangguk mengerti.

"Ada apa, _sensei?_ "tanya Luka.(Sensei: Panggilan guru dalam bahasa jepang)

"Kudengar, Sabtu kemarin memarahimu ya?"tanya Meiko.

Luka terdiam sebentar. Ya, Kaito shion adalah pemimpin dari Crypton co. Usianya tidak terlalu tua, ia masih berumur 30 tahunan dan belum menikah. Ia bertunangan dengan Meiko, wali kelas Luka.

"Begitulah."kata Luka.

"Apakah dia memarahimu terlalu keras? Aku minta maaf atas nama dia ya."kata Meiko dengan menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah.

" _Iie(_ Tidak apa-apa), Meiko _sensei_. Toh, aku memang biasa dengan kemarahan Kaito _-sama._ "kata Luka seraya menghela napas.

"Kau memanggilnya Kaito _-sama?_ "tanya Meiko heran.

"Yah, begitulah. Seluruh karyawannya harus memanggilnya begitu."kata Luka.

" _Typical Kaito._ "ucap Meiko seraya tertawa kecil. Melihat itu, Luka tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, Meiko _sensei_ kapan menikah dengan Kaito- _sama?_ "tanya Luka seraya tersenyum.

"Ah, Belum tahu."kata Meiko dengan wajah memerah. "Kurasa satu tahun lagi."kata Meiko.

Luka mengerjap dan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O'. Lalu, cepat-cepat ia kembalikan ekspresinya seperti semula sebelum ada yang melihatnya.

"Nanti undang aku dan teman-temanku ya, _Sensei._ "kata Luka seraya tersenyum lebar.

Meiko mengelus rambut Luka seraya tersenyum, "Tentu saja!"seru Meiko seraya tertawa.

Setelah mengucapkan permisi, Luka pun keluar dari kelas 12-3 dan berjalan kearah kantin. Di kantin, ia menemukan satu meja yang berisi teman-temannya.

"Hai!"seru Luka. Semua orang disitu hanya tersenyum. Luka pun duduk diantara Miku dan Rin. Disebelah Miku ada Len, disebelah Len ada Shin, disebelah Shin ada Chiko, dan disebelah Chiko ada Rin.

"Kau memesan apa untuk makan siang hari ini?"tanya Miku.

"Aku? Udang panggang lemon bawang dengan mashed potato dan jus jeruk."kata Luka yang habis membeli makanannya.

"Tumben tidak ada tuna."kata Rin. "Kan, kau biasanya penggila tuna."lanjut Rin.

"Sedang tidak ada tuna."kata Luka. "Bagaimana dengan kalian?"tanya Luka.

"Salmon sashimi dan Ocha dingin(teh hijau)"kata Chiko seraya melahap satu sashimi salmon yang telah diberi jeruk nipis. Tentu saja, Chiko membuatnya sendiri.

"Chicken vegie burger dan jus jeruk."sahut Shin yang baru membeli dari kantin.

"Salmon steak buatan Miku dan jus jeruk!"seru Rin seraya tertawa. Miku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hei! Kau membuatkan dia makanan, Miku?"tanyaku.

"Iya. Tadi dia mengunjungi apartemenku, sementara kau sudah pergi duluan."kata Miku.

"Ahh!"erangku. Miku dan Rin tertawa.

"Udang goreng tepung bikinan sendiri dengan saus bawang dan air mineral."kata Miku seraya tersenyum.

"Papperoni pizza dan coca cola."kata Len datar.

"Kau makan junk food lagi, Len?"tanya Chiko seraya mendecakkan lidah. Miku dan Chiko merupakan dua orang yang punya aura baik dan keibuan serta sangat suka hidup sehat. Tapi, memang lebih keibuan Chiko daripada Miku.

"Tentu saja tidak! Itu buatanku dan seratus persen sehat."kata Miku seraya megacungkan jempol. Len hanya tersipu malu sementara yang lainnya tertawa.

"Kau membuatkan Len juga?"tanya Luka seraya menatap sengit Len.

"Ya!"kata Miku seraya tersenyum. "Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Miku seraya memiringkan kepalanya. Luka tidak menjawabnya.

Luka dan Len saling adu kontes mata dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Telepati mata dimulai.

Luka: italic Len: Bold

 _"Kau beruntung kali ini, Kagamine."_

 **"Bukan kali ini tapi untuk selamanya"**

 ** _"_** _Kenapa kau yakin sekali, huh? Padahal dia sangat mencintai Mikuo bukan kau."_

 **"Aku bisa merubah itu."**

 _"Sangat tidak mungkin. Kesempatanmu itu 0,1 % tahu!"_

 **"Kita lihat saja. Setidaknya, tidak 0% masih ada kesempatan~"**

 _"Terserahlah."_

 _"_ Eh, kalian tahu. Kalau katanya ada murid baru yang akan pindah kesini!"seru Rin. Seketika, adu kontes antar Len dan Luka pun berhenti. Kedua orang itu kembali fokus pada makanan mereka.

"Hee, tau darimana? Terus kelas berapa?"tanya Chiko seraya memakan sashiminya.

"Aku dengar dari kepala sekolah."kata Rin.

"Bukan dengar tapi menguping, kan?"tanya Luka. Rin hanya tertawa kecil seraya menggaruk kepalanya dan terlihat rona pink di wajahnya.

"Hehehe..iya. Lalu, dia nanti di kelas kalian Luka, Chiko, dan Shin."kata Rin.

"Di kelas kami?"tanya Chiko.

 **"** Yup. Kudengar dia artis."kata Rin.

"Wah, wah. Sainganmu, Luka."komentar Shin.

"Aku tak mau ambil pusing itu."kata Luka datar.

Setelah bel tanda istirahat berakhir dibunyikan, mereka pun kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

* * *

 **Rin POV:**

 **"** _Tadaima_.(aku pulang)"ucapku.

" _Okaeri.(_ selamat datang) _"_ jawab Len.

"Dimana kak Soo young?"tanyaku. Aku memang lebih dekat dengan SeeU sementara Oliver lebih dekat dengan Len.

"Oh, dia belum pulang."Sahut Len yang masih asyik bermain video game dengan Shin.

"Capek, Kagamine- _san_?"goda Shin.

"Tentu saja."jawabku _seraya_ menghepaskan tubuhku keatas sofa.

"Dimana Miku?"tanya Len.

"Kau perhatian sekali pakai acara mencari Mi—"kataku.

"Aku disini"potong Miku yang baru muncul belakangan karena habis menaruh sepatu di rak sepatu.

"Kenapa mencariku?"tanya Miku seraya duduk disampingku. Aku melihat kearah Len yang sedang blushing.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa."jawabnya. Miku hanya mengangkat bahu lalu mengobrol dengan Luka.

"Hei, _Onni-chan_. Harusnya, _Onni-chan_ segera tembak Miku."bisikku. Len memang hanya beberapa detik lebih tua denganku.

"A-apaansih.."kata Len.

"Ya, benar kata adikmu, bro."kata Shin seraya menepuk pundak Len.

"Dia sudah mempunyai pacar tapi.."kata Len. Aku tertawa.

"Itu tidak menjadikan alasanmu untuk menyerah, bukan?"tanyaku. Len hanya terdiam.

"Hei, Rin. Dimana kamar mandinya?"tanya Miku.

"Oh ya, kulupa kalian bertiga belum pernah kesini kecuali si orang ini."kataku seraya menunjuk kearah Shin.

"Shin sering main disini?"tanya Chiko.

"Yep. Dia suka sekali bermain video game dengan kakakku ini."kata Rin.

"Cepatlah beritahu dimana tempatnya, Rin."kata Luka.

"Memangnya kau yang mau ke toilet.."cibir Rin.

"Sudahlah, aku saja yang antar. Ayo, Miku."ajak Len seraya menarik tangan Miku.

"E-eh.."kata Miku dengan wajah memerah. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Kau merencanakan itu, _Rinny?"_ tanya Chiko.

"Yap, Hiko- _Senpai._ Dan rencana Rin kagamine selalu berhasil!"seruku. Luka hanya menggelengkan kepala.

* * *

 **Sementara itu..**

 **Len POV:**

"Disini tempatnya."ujarku.

" _Arigatou._ "kata Miku seraya tersenyum tipis. Aku mengangguk.

Setelah beberapa menit, Miku keluar dengan muka basah dengan air. Setelah itu, kami berdua pun kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Eh, Len. Dimana Miku?"tanya Luka.

"Hah?"tanyaku.

"Kubilang, dimana Miku."kata Luka seraya mengeja semua katanya.

"Lho? Tadi ada di belakangku!"kataku.

"Sudahlah, nanti juga Miku akan kembali kesini."kata Chiko.

"Eh, aku cari dulu."kataku. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Miku..Hei Miku!"seruku.

"Aku disini!"seru Miku. Aku mengikuti suara Miku hingga sampai ke suatu kamar.

" _Lho.. ini kan kamar Oliver.._ "gumamku.

"Miku- _Nee."_ suara Oliver terdengar keluar dari kamar Oliver.

"Oliver pintar! Nah, Oliver mau main?"tanya suara Miku.

"Mau!"seru suara Oliver yang terdengar cerita. Aku membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan Miku dan Oliver yang sedang berbicara.

"Len _-nii!"_ seru Oliver seraya memelukku. Aku tertawa.

"Adikmu lucu."kata Miku seraya tersenyum lembut.

" _Arigatou._ Kalau Rin lebih disukai _Nuna_ Lee soo young."kataku. (Nuna: sebutan kakak perempuan jika yang memanggil laki-laki dalam bahasa Korea)

"Kau hebat ya. Bisa bahasa Korea dan Jepang."kata Miku seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Ah, tapi kau bisa bahasa Inggris, Korea, Prancis, Jepang, dan Jerman!"seruku "Lima bahasa yang sangat sulit!"lanjutku seraya ikut berjongkok didekat Oliver.

"Ah, tidak. Aku belajar Inggris dan Korea secara otodidak. Sementara, Prancis dan Jerman aku les dan Jepang tentu saja gampang."kata Miku.

"Kau selalu berusaha merendah, Miku."kataku seraya tertawa kecil. Miku ikut tertawa kecil.

"Len _-nii_ dimana _Nuna?"_ tanya Oliver. Miku tersenyum.

"Hanya _Nuna_ Soo young yang dipanggil dengan bahasa korea dan kami berinteraksi dengan dia menggunakan bahasa korea. Tapi, dia bisa bahasa Inggris dan Jepang juga kok."kataku.

" _Nuna_ belum pulang."kataku seraya menatap Oliver.

"Aku tahu, kakakmu SeeU itu kan? Aku menyukainya."kata Miku seraya tersenyum.

" _Hontou ni_?"tanya Len. Mata ceruleannya terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Iya."kata Miku seraya tersenyum.

"Mau berbicara dengan bahasa korea?"tanyaku.

"Untuk menambah wawasan? _Iie yo(_ Boleh).."kata Miku seraya tertawa renyah.

"Kau bisa menulis Hangeul?"tanyaku. Miku menggeleng.

"Mau kuajari?"tanyaku.

"Aku akan merepotkanmu, Len."kata Miku seraya tertawa. Ia kemudian bangkit seraya menggendong Oliver.

"Dia sepertinya lapar. Ayo kembali ke tempat teman-teman. Mereka pasti mengkhawatirkan kita."kata Miku.

" _Benar juga_."gumamku.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Adikmu suka bermain bajak laut ya?"tanya Miku. Kami sekarang sedang berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Aku tertawa, "Waktu kami liburan satu tahun lalu ke Inggris. Dia sangat menyukai baju kostum yang kami belikan ini. Lalu, hampir tiap hari dia pakai ini karena menyukainya."kataku. Miku tersenyum.

"Terlihat manis untukmu, Oliver- _kun."_ kata Miku seraya tersenyum.

" _Arigatou.."_ balas Oliver. Aku menatap kearah Oliver. Oliver merupakan anak yang pemalu. Jadi rasanya aneh juga, saat ia membalas kata-kata Miku. Oliver juga anak yang jarang berbicara, namun di depan Miku, Rin, Aku, dan SeeU selalu berbicara banyak. Entah kenapa, aku seperti melihat rona merah di wajah Oliver.

"Ah, dia masih kecil. Mungkin cuma digigit nyamuk."pikirku. Kami pun sampai di ruang tamu.

" _Tadaima_." seru sebuah suara, kami semua yang berada di ruang tamu segera melihat kearah pintu.

" _Okaeri ,Eonni!"_ Seru Rin seraya memeluk SeeU. Mendengar kakaknya memanggil nama ' _Eonni_ ' Oliver langsung turun dari gendongan Miku dan berlari kearah SeeU.(Eonni merupakan nama panggilan kakak dari adik perempuan)

" _Momi jijibudunghada_ (aku capek sekali)"kata SeeU seraya tersenyum.

"Mau langsung tidur?"tanya Rin. SeeU menggangguk.

"Eh, siapa ini?"tanya SeeU dengan bahasa jepang.

" _Chonun Hatsune Miku imnida_ ( Nama saya Hatsune Miku)"kata Miku dengan bahasa korea yang lancar dan fasih.

"Kau bisa bahasa korea rupanya!"seru SeeU seraya tersenyum senang. "Sangat fasih dan lancar!"kagum Seeu

" _Kamsahamnida(_ terimakasih) _Eonni."_ kata Miku sopan.

" _Cheonmaneyo, dongsaeng_ (Sama-sama, adik) _"_ Kata SeeU seraya mengelus rambut Miku.

"Eh, kamu Hatsune Miku yang itu!"seru SeeU. Miku terkikik geli.

"Di sekolahku, kamu sering dibicarakan, lho!"seru SeeU.

"Ah, begitu pula dengan _Eonni_. Di sekolahku juga _Eonni_ dibicarakan."ujar Miku. Aku melihat _Nuna_ dan Miku yang begitu akrab jadi tersenyum sendiri. _Nuna_ dan Miku memang sama-sama orang ramah dan mudah bergaul.

"Tidak sepopuler kamu!"kata SeeU seraya tertawa. "Kenapa kamu tidak masuk Voca?"tanya SeeU.

"Eh itu..tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak suka saja."kata Miku.

"Oh begitu, padahal pacaramu Mikuo itu adik kelasku yang cukup populer lho. Begitu pula pacarmu, Len."kata SeeU. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis sementara Miku juga tersenyum.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan cewek dan cowok yang lain ini?"tanya SeeU "Kalian bisa bahasa korea kah?"tanya SeeU.

"Ah, tidak. Kami tidak bisa berbahasa korea"kata mereka serempak.

"Tak apa-apa. Sekarang, Coba perkenalkan diri kalian."ujar seeU.

" _Watashi wa Luka megurine desu.(_ nama saya Luka Megurine)"kata Luka.

"Ohh! Kau juga terkenal!"seru Seeu. "Luka megurine, artis muda yang multitalented."kata SeeU seraya tersnenyum.

"Iya."kata Luka malu-malu.

"Kau cukup berbakat. Kau satu angkatan denganku bukan?"tanya SeeU. Luka mengangguk. SeeU tersenyum.

" _Wa-watashi wa Chiko fukae desu"_ Kata Chiko malu-malu.

" _Boku wa Shinnosuke Ashihara desu."_ kata Shin.

"Baiklah, Sudah ya perkenalannya! _Demo_ , aku minta maaf ya. Aku harus segera istirahat...Semoga bersenang-senang!"seru SeeU seraya menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas dan keruangannya. Kami semua mengangguk .

"Kalian lama sekali baru datang."kata Rin.

"Len menculikmu, Miku?"tanya Luka.

Miku hanya tertawa pelan, "Tidak. Aku tadi bermain bersama Oliver- _kun_ "kata Miku. Luka dan Chiko melirik kearah Oliver.

Langsung ada kata-kata 'kawaii' 'kawaii' dari mulut Luka dan Chiko yang mendekati Oliver. Tapi, sepertinya oliver tidak nyaman dengan kedekatan tiba-tiba itu.

"Oliver- _kun_ tidak usah takut. Mereka baik, kok!"kata Miku seraya berjongkok dekat dengan Oliver lalu membimbing tangan Oliver untuk salaman dengan Luka dan Chiko. Entah kenapa, juteknya Luka dan dinginnya Luka digantikan dengan senyum hangat yang jarang ditampilkan. Luka sepertinya menyukai anak kecil..

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luka dan Chiko sudah asyik bermain bajak laut dengan Oliver. Oliver tersenyum ceria. Ah, lega rasanya Oliver tersenyum lagi, apalagi ia jadi pemurung sejak Ibu dan Ayah yang jarang berada di rumah.

"Len? Melamun lagi?"tanya Miku. Aku tertawa kecil seraya mengayunkan kakiku.

"Yah, sepertinya begitu. Mungkin ini akan jadi hobi baruku."kataku. Miku menyentil tanganku sedikit.

"Itu tidak baik, kau tahu... Kau kan bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih penting."kata Miku. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Kau masih seperti dulu, Miku. Tak pernah berubah, yah. Padahal, kukira waktu akan mengubah semua orang."kataku seraya mengadahkan wajahku keatas langit.

"Kurasa tidak semua orang. Kau ingat Gakupo- _san?_ "tanya Miku.

"Gakupo- _san?_ Oh, yang menolong luka?"tanyaku.

"Ya. Kudengar dia debut di Internet co. Apa shion- _san_ tidak memberitahumu?"tanya Miku.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Tidak. Oh, kau masih menyebut Kaito dengan formal yah.. Padahal dia menyukaimu, lho."kataku.

"Hah?!"tanya Miku dengan wajah terkejut. Aku akui, wajah Miku memang lucu bila sedang terkejut. Tapi, ahh.. kurasa semua eksperesi wajahnya lucu.

"Bercanda. Dia kan bertunangan dengan Meiko _sensei._ "kata Len. Miku menghela napas lega.

"Kenapa kau lega begitu?"tanya Len seraya terkikik geli.

"Yah, Shion- _san_ itu playboy dan pervert sekali. Aku tak terlalu suka dengan dirinya."kata Miku. Aku tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal tadi, Gakupo- _san_ juga masih sama. Dia baik, gentleman, dan menyenangkan..."kata Miku.

"Dan kau juga masih sama.. Miku yang tidak pernah peka."kataku, Miku hanya berkata 'hehe' seraya menggaruk kepalanya. Miku hanya menunduk seraya menggerakkan kakinya kedepan dan kebelakang saat sedang duduk di sofa.

"Soal perasaan aku memang tidak pernah peka, sih,"kata Miku seraya mengadahkan langit, "Tapi soal orang lain yang meminta bantuan aku akan peka."katanya seraya tersenyum lebar.

Aku terdiam, bukan lebih tepatnya terpesona dengan senyumnya. Buru-buru, aku mengalihkan topik agar tidak terlihat kegugupanku.

"Umm, memangnya ada apa dengan Gakupo?"tanyaku. "Kau tiba-tiba membicarakannya."lanjutku.

"Oh, dia pindah di apartemen sebelah kami."kata Miku.

"Kuingat. 437 nomor apartemenmu, dan 438 punya Luka. Lalu, 439 dan 436 kosong. Dia menempati yang mana?"tanyaku.

"439."ujar Miku. Aku hanya berkata 'oh' dan kami kembali berdiam diri.

"Eh, Miku kau sudah menghubungi kamui- _san_ yang kau bicarakan tadi?"tanya Chiko saat menghampiri Miku.

"Sudah. Dia kesini sebentar lagi. Dia baru datang karena baru selesai kuliah."kata Miku. Chiko mengangguk kecil lalu duduk disebelah Miku. Aku tidak merasa nyaman karena ada Chiko. Aku jadi merasa tidak bebas mengobrol dengan Miku lagi.

"Tidak main lagi bersama Ollie- _kun?"_ tanya Miku.

"Haha, aku capek sekali sih. _Demo_ , sepertinya Luka sangat menyukai Oliver, ya."kata Chiko. Aku menatap kearah Luka yang sedang tertawa bersama Oliver. Sudah dua orang yang membuat Oliver tertawa seperti itu selain aku dan keluargaku, itu Miku dan Luka yang sudah membuat Oliver tertawa.

"Eh, Miku. Berenang yuk!"ajak Rin.

" _Ii yo_. Untungnya, aku bawa baju renang. _Hiko-chan_ , ayo ikut."kata Miku.

"Ya, ayo _Hiko-senpai_!"timpal Rin seraya tersenyum ceria. Chiko mengangguk dan berdiri mengikuti Rin, dan Miku yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat Luka.

"Kudengar, mereka mau berenang. Kau ikut, Len?"tanya Shin seraya menghampiriku.

"Panas seperti ini merupakan ide bagus juga buat berenang."kataku. Shin tersenyum dan kami pun segera bersiap-siap untuk berganti pakaian.

* * *

 **Normal pov:**

 ** _Splash.. splash!_**

 ** _Woohoo!_**

"Luka- _chan_ kau serius tidak mau ikut?"tanya Rin setengah kecewa. Rin memakai bikini bewarna kuning cerah. Rambutnya belum basah karena ia baru mencelupkan tubuhnya dan belum mulai berenang.

"Tidak. Aku mau pakai masker ini saja dan bersantai."kata Luka seraya tiduran diatas kursi pantai. Rin dan Miku melanjutkan perang airnya sementara Chiko sibuk bertengkar dengan Shin. Luka hendak mengoleskan maskernya ke wajah namun suara bel membuatnya tidak jadi melakukannya.

'Ting..tong..'

"Lukaa! Bukakan untuk Gakupo- _san!"_ teriak Rin dari kolam renang miliknya.

"Kenapa harus aku?!"sahut Luka kesal.

"Karena hanya kau yang tidak berenang."jawab Len. Aku mendengus kesal.

" _Ha'i, Ha'i_ .."kata Luka. Dengan sedikit berdebar-debar, Luka membuka pintu rumah Kagamine ini.

" _Konnichiwa,_ Kagamine- _san._ Eh?"tanya Gakupo saat ia setelah membungkuk dan menyadari yang membuka pintu bukan Len atau Rin.

" _Gomen,_ namaku Luka bukan Eh."kata Luka datar setengah jutek.

"Hahaha, ah...tadi aku punya firasat kau yang membukakan pintu."kata Gakupo seraya nyengir. Luka mati-matian tidak mengatakan 'benarkah' dengan suara riang.

"Aku tidak peduli kau berfirasat apa."kata Luka jutek.

"Kau selalu begitu, Luka. Cuek dan Jutek."kata Gakupo lalu tertawa, Luka hanya mencibir kesal.

"Kau baru mengenalku 2 hari dan kau sudah menilaiku seperti itu?"tanya Luka.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku sudah mengenalmu dari lama tapi tidak pernah menyapamu."ralat Gakupo.

"Terserahlah."kata Luka seperti bergumam.

"Bolehkah aku masuk? Atau aku harus berdiri terus disini?"tanya Gakupo. Luka mencibir seraya menggeser posisi berdirinya untuk mempersilahkan Gakupo masuk.

Luka mengikuti Gakupo yang berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Tiba-tiba, Gakupo membalikkan badannya hinga membuat Luka tersentak.

"Eh, dimana Rin dan Len?"tanya Gakupo.

"Di halaman belakang."ujar Luka. Gakupo mengangguk seraya menuju halaman belakang.

"Gakupo- _san_!"seru Rin ceria. Ia berlari mendekati Gakupo seraya tersenyum dan menjabat tangannya.

"Wah, wah.. Ini dia si calon artis!"sindir Miku seraya tertawa. Luka tersenyum, ia memang ingat bahwa Miku dan Gakupo cukup dekat karena Miku berpacaran dengan adik Gakupo, Mikuo. Mikuo dan Gakupo tidak sedarah. Yah, begitulah panjang ceritanya..

"Bukan calon. Sudah debut!"kata Gakupo, "Wah.. bosan sekali melihat wajahmu dimana-mana, Miku!"kata Gakupo seraya tertawa.

"Eh, Miku- _chan._ Akrab sekali nih dengan Gakupo- _san_. _"_ Kata Rin. Sementara, Len berwajah masam.

"Kami sering bertemu hingga bosan melihat wajahnya."kata Miku dan Gakupo serempak.

"Mengerikan! Jangan-jangan kalian pacaran! Miku aku tidak percaya kamu selingkuh dari Mikuo!"kata Rin. Luka tersedak air minum(Kayaknya, Luka sering banget tersedak atau menyemburkan air minum. Dasar artis tidak elit).

"Tentu saja tidak!"seru Gakupo dan Miku bersamaan.

"Menjijikkan kenapa kita bisa bersama-sama berbicara seperti ini!"kata Gakupo dan Miku yang saling berpandangan sengit.

"Miku itu, pacar adikku, Mikuo. Mikuo itu tidak sedarah denganku. Nah, karena Miku sering bersama Mikuo aku selalu melihatnya, begitu."kata Gakupo singkat. Semuanya mengangguk-angguk paham.

" _Gomen nasai_ , Miku- _chan._ "kata Rin. Miku hanya tersenyum ceria.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku tidak akan mau berpacaran dengan orang mesum seperti dia."kata Miku. Seketika, Miku dijitak oleh Gakupo.

"Kamui- _san._ _Konnichiwa."_ sapa Chiko.

" _Konnichiwa._ Kamu teman Miku, Rin, dan Luka ya?"tanya Gakupo.

"Iya. Aku teman sekelas Luka. Namaku, Chiko fukae."kata Chiko.

"Gakupo Kamui."kata Gakupo seraya menjabat tangan Chiko. "Panggil saja aku Gakupo. Tak perlu terlalu formal."kata Gakupo. Chiko mengangguk seraya ada blush sedikit di wajahnya.

" _Konnichiwa._ Namaku Shinnosuke Ashihara."sapa Shin.

"Halo. Namaku Gakupo kamui."kata Gakupo ramah. Namun, sekilas Shin menampakkan wajah tidak suka kearah Gakupo.

"Semoga saja ini tidak terjadi."bisik Rin ketelinga Miku.

"Heh? Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Miku.

"Dasar.."bisik Rin.

"Ihh.. _Nan da yo_?"tanya Miku.

"Sepertinya, Shin cemburu dengan Gakupo yang bisa membuat Chiko blushing dengan mudah. Chiko sendiri sepertinya hanya mengagumi Gakupo seperti _puppy love_ atau cinta monyet."bisik Rin.

"Kau peka sekali, Rin!"kata Miku seraya bertepuk tangan. Rin hanya tersenyum.

"Memangnya kau yang tidak pernah peka, Miku?"tanya Rin. Miku hanya menggerutu kesal.

* * *

 **Malamnya..**

"Eh, kita buat makan malam yuk!"seru Rin. Miku dan Chiko mengangguk.

"Luka, kau tidak ikut?"tanya Rin.

"Aku kan tidak terlalu bisa memasak.."kata Luka.

"Tak apa, kamu tinggal lihat kita. Nanti juga kamu lama-lama bisa memasak."kata Rin. Luka menghela napas seraya mengikuti Miku, Chiko, dan Rin.

"Umm, kita buat Cripsy fried chicken saja!"kata Miku.

"Ok! Lalu, aku buat avocado shake!"kata Rin.

"Aku akan buat Tiramisu cake untuk penutupnya saja."kata Luka.

"Aku akan bukan chicken cream soup."kata Chiko.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, masakan pun jadi dan mereka pun makan di meja makan.

" _Itadakimasu!"_ seru semua orang di meja makan termasuk Oliver dan SeeU yang ikut makan.

" _Sugooi_ masakan para gadis ini enak sekali!"kata SeeU saat memakan cream soup buatan Chiko.

" _Arigatou.._ "Rin, Miku, Luka, dan Chiko dengan malu-malu menjawab terimakasih.

" _Gomen nasai!_ Tadi aku tidak ikut membantu karena kelelahan."kata SeeU dengan muka bersalah.

" _Daijoubu daijoubu!"_ kata Rin seraya tersenyum, "Kami tahu _Eonni_ capek."lanjut Rin.

"Cream soupnya enak. Siapa yang membuatnya?"tanya Gakupo saat makanan pembuka disajikan.

"Aku. _Arigatou_.."kata Chiko malu-malu seraya blushing.

"Oh benarkah? _Sugoi!_ "seru Gakupo seraya mengacungkan jempol. Chiko tersenyum. Sementara, Luka dan Shin berwajah masam.

"Wah-wah, sepertinya ada yang cemburu."bisik Rin ke telinga Miku yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ah, Luka dan Shin ya?"tanya Miku seraya terkikik kecil. Rin mengangguk kecil. Mereka berdua terkikik geli.

"Kalian kenapa ketawa?"tanya SeeU heran.

"Uh, oh! Bukan apa-apa."kata Rin dan Miku bersamaan seraya nyengir. SeeU hanya menggelengkan kepala perlahan tanda heran.

"Oh ya, Kamui _-senpai._ Anda kuliah semester berapa dan jurusan apa?"tanya SeeU.

"Oh, saya kuliah jurusan hukum semester 3."kata Gakupo.

"Oh, begitu. Mau menjadi hakim ya?"tanya SeeU. Gakupo hanya tertawa kecil.

"Eh, Makanan utamanya enak sekali!"kata Len.

"Eh..itu aku yang membuatnya.."kata Miku malu-malu. Len pun akhirnya ikut ngeblush saat tau itu buatan Miku.

"Miku memang hebat!"kata Rin seraya tertawa.

Makan malam pun berlanjut walaupun Luka dan Shin yang tidak banyak berbicara karena mereka 'cemburu'.

* * *

 **Setelahnya..**

 **"** Nah, karena kita sudah selesai makan..Gimana kalau kita main?"tanya SeeU semuanya mengangguk.

"Main apa?"tanya Miku.

"Main tebak lagu!"seru Rin. Yang lainnya pun menyetujui.

"Ok, Siapa duluan?"tanya Seeu

"Aku!"seru Rin.

"OK, bersiaplah teman-teman!"seru Rin." _a-, kore ja mada tarinai yo. Motto ookina mishin de kokoro tsuranuku no sa. Zenchi zennou no kotoba wo hora kikasete yo. Noumiso igai mou iranai to why not, i don't know. Kinmirai souzo asu no shousou tada yurashite yo. Nuime no sukima o umete okure_ " kata Rin dengan nada datar.

Semua orang tampak berpikir, "Ah! Aku tahu!"seru Len.

" _Nani nani?"_ tanya Rin.

"Umm, Tokyo teddy bear bukan?"tanya Len. Rin mengangguk seraya berkata 'benar sekali'

"Ok, selanjutnya aku."kata Len. " _Kawaranai ne nakigao. Yoyuu de make chau yo. Uso janai tte maji-gao. Kotoba ni suru no wa hazukashiinda_ "lanjut Len.

"Embarrasment-hiding Adolescence?"tanya Miku. Len mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. Semuanya langsung berbisik 'cie' 'cie'.

" _Warera himitsu keisatsu seifu chokuzoku kokka hoanbu na no da! Himitsu keisatsu yami ni magireru supai katsudou torishimari. Asa kara ban made omae o miru(4x)_ "kata Miku.

"Secret police?"tanya Luka.

"Benar! Kok tahu sih?"tanya Miku, "Padahal, sudah kunyanyikan dengan datar."lanjut Miku.

"Kau sering menyanyikannya, Miku"kata Luka. Sementara, Miku hanya ber'hehe' ria.

"Giliranku."kata Luka. " _Doriimin chu chu. Choko la ta ta ta ta. SUUITO na amasa o KIMI dake ni. Doriimin chu chu. Choko la ta ta ta ta. Sono HAATO ni todoketai na. Doriimin chu chu. Choko la ta ta ta ta. BITAA na amasa de tsuntsun de ne. Doriimin chu chu. Choko la ta ta ta ta. Choko la ta ta ta (2x_ )"kata Luka.

"Dreamin chuchu?"tanya Gakupo.

"Kau tahu?"tanya Luka.

"Salah satu lagu yang paling girlish di albummu"kata Gakupo. Luka bersemu merah sementara yang lainnya tertawa.

"Gakupo- _san_ fansnya Luka!"kata Miku seraya terkikik geli.

"Ok."kata Gakupo, ia berpikir sebentar untuk mencari lagu. " _Doku o himeta ribido no aji tsuki sashita yaiba no kairaku. Chi to ase wa majin ai yagate murasaki no shizuku eto kawaru. Fuku o nugi sute daki aeba genjitsu ewa mo nido to modore nai. Moya sareta mukashi no shozoga sute satta kako no boku. Dare shimo ga azakeri waratta ano kao wa wasure tai. Katawara no kawai musume o daki yose te kisu o suru. Kanoja wa so katsute boku no koto baka ni shita osana najimi._ "kata Gakupo.

"Eh? aku tak pernah dengar lagu itu."kata Miku. Yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Ahahaha, itu lagu buatanku sendiri."kata Gakupo.

"Yee. Yang benar saja, harusnya pakai lagu yang sudah ada dong!"kata Luka

"Hehehe, _Gomen_. Aku kasih hint deh. Salah satu judulnya: Duke."kata Gakupo.

"Duke of venomania?"tanya Chiko.

"Kurasa nama itu bagus juga! Betul sekali!"kata Gakupo seraya mengacungkan jempol.

"Berarti, kau belum sempat menamainya, Gakupo- _san."_ Kata Rin seraya sweetdrop sendiri. Gakupo hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya seraya berkata 'hehe'.

"Liriknya pervert sekali!"Cibir Miku. Lagi-lagi, Gakupo hanya ber'hehe' ria.

"Giliranku?"tanya Chiko. Semuanya mengangguk, " _Hanarerarezu ni ita yo zutto. Minareteru keshiki ga atta kara._ "kata Chiko.

"Segitu saja?"tanya Rin. Chiko mengangguk.

"Penyanyi jepangkah itu?"tanya Miku.

"Yah, lagu itu cukup lama."kata Chiko.

"Ayumi hamasaki- Fly high bukan? Itu kan ringtone lagu lamamu."kata Shin. Chiko mengangguk.

"Kau selalu tahu segala hal tentang Chiko ya, dasar stalker."cibir Len. Semuanya tertawa.

" _Konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta. Mou nido to aeru koto mo nai no ni. Aitai aitai nda. Ima demo omou kimi ga ita ano natsu no hi o_."kata Shin.

"Kau suka supercell?"tanya SeeU.

"Ah, kebetulan terlintas di kepalaku saja. Kau tahu jawabannya, _Nuna?_ "tanya Chiko. SeeU tersenyum.

"Tentu saja! aku kan penggemar supercell."kata SeeU, "Jawabannya Utakata Hanabi, kan?"tanya SeeU. Shin tertawa seraya mengangguk.

"Nah, untuk kalian..ini mudah saja."kata SeeU. " _Ayo Stop! Let me put it down another way. I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy, handsome boy. Naemam da gajyeo gan. I got a boy meotjin (ha ha ha!) I got a boy chakhan(yeah) I got a boy, awesome boy. Wanjeon banhaet na bwa_ "nyanyi SeeU.

"Girl generation- I got a boy!"seru semua orang di dalam ruangan itu.

"Wuaah~ bisa ditebak yah."kata SeeU seraya tertawa. Semuanya tertawa juga.

"Kau menyanyikannya, _Nuna_. Coba saja, _Nuna_ tidak bernyanyi namun dengan nada datar, pasti tidak bisa ditebak."kata Len.

"Oh! Benar juga, hahaha!"kata SeeU seraya menepuk dahi dan tertawa.

"Omong-omong, suara _Eonni_ bagus lho!"kata Miku.

"Cocok masuk SNSD nih!"kata Chiko. Sementara itu, SeeU pipinya memerah.

"Ah, tidak kok."kata SeeU malu-malu.

" _Sumimasen,_ aku harus ke kamar mandi dulu."kata Gakupo. Setelah ditunjukkan tempatnya, Gakupo segera pergi.

"Eh, aku mau curhat nih!"bisik Chiko seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Apa nih? Senyum seperti itu tanda-tandanya lagi jatuh cinta."goda Miku.

"Memang benar."kata Chiko seraya terkikik geli.

"Siapa siapa?"tanya Rin ribut.

"Ada apa?"tanya Len dan Shin.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa! Urusan cewek."kata Miku datar seraya tersenyum tipis. Mereka berdua ber-'oh' ria seraya melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Namanya.."kata Chiko. Semuanya menahan napas. Luka merasakan firasat aneh.

"Luka? Kenapa wajahmu aneh.."kata Rin. Miku dan Chiko menatap kerah wajah Luka.

"Eh?! Tak apa apa!"kata Luka cepat-cepat.

"Baiklah, namanya.."kata Chiko, "Gakupo Kamui!"serunya. Semuanya menahan napas. Luka membelalakan matanya.

"Hahh?!"seru Miku dan Rin. Luka saking kagetnya hanya diam saja dengan wajah speechless.

"Eh? memangnya salah jatuh cinta dengannya?"tanya Chiko.

"Err. tidak sih.."kata Rin dan Miku seraya melirik Luka. Wajah Luka masih speechless.

"Tapi, aku masih tidak yakin aku ini benar-benar menyukainya atau tidak. Aku-"

Luka tidak mendengarkan sepenuhnya. Pikirannya kosong dan wajahnya masih speechless.

Dua orang sahabat yang mencintai satu orang..

* * *

 **Menjelang tidur..**

"Luka, kau belum tidur?"tanya Miku dengan suara mengantuk. Miku terbangun saat merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya waktu Luka membuka jendela.

"Belum. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa tidur."kata Luka masih dengan memandang kearah langit yang dipenuhi bintang.

"Kalau ada masalah, cerita saja."kata Miku. Luka mengangguk. Setelah menatap Luka sekian lama, Miku pun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Rin yang _futonnya_ berada di sebelah kanannya.

" _Ne_ , Miku."kata Luka, Miku tersenyum. Akhirnya, Luka mau bercerita kepadanya.

"Ya?"tanya Miku seraya membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Kiri. Ketempat _futon_ luka berada dan tempat Luka berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Apa aku ini menyukai Gakupo..?"tanya Luka perlahan. Miku terdiam sebentar.

"Entahlah, hanya hatimu yang tahu."kata Miku.

"Kau benar."kata Luka.

Lalu sunyi kembali. Miku membalikkan badan kearah Rin kembali.

" _Ne_ , Luka."kata Miku. Luka hanya mendengungkan suara.

"Kurasa perasaanmu yang kau rasakan di meja makan itu disebut cemburu.."kata Miku. Luka terdiam. Setelah hening yang lama, Miku pun memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Baiklah, _Oyasumi,_ Luka _."_ kata Miku.

" _Oyasumi,_ Miku."kata Luka lebih mirip ke bisikan. Luka mengadahkan wajahnya kearah langit yang bertabur bintang.

" _Cemburu ya_?"gumam Luka.

* * *

 **Luka POV:**

" _Ohayou,_ Chiko!"sapaku.

" _O-ohayou mo,_ Luka."kata Chiko gugup.

"Kenapa kamu gugup seperti itu?"tanyaku heran seraya menaruh tas di sampingnya.

"Soalnya, tadi pagi kamu bersikap dingin kepadaku. Kupikir, aku berbuat kesalahan.."kata Chiko seraya menunduk dan meremas ujung kemeja seragamnya.

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa, Chiko."kataku seraya menepuk pundak Chiko dan(memaksakkan)tersenyum. Chiko ikut tersenyum.

"Ahh, untungnya. Kukira kau marah padaku karena aku curhat bersama kamu, Rin, dan Miku tadi malam sebelum kita tidur."kata Chiko dengan wajah lega. Hatiku terasa nyeri kembali namun aku berusaha pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Eh? Curhat yang mana? _Gomen,_ hari ini aku sedang banyak pikiran.."kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu lho soal aku sepertinya menyukai Gakupo!"kata Chiko seraya tersenyum lebar. Aku terhenyak sebentar. Aku sebenarnya ingat soal curhatan itu dan berusaha melupakannya. Namun, kini Chiko mengingatkannya kembali.

"Gakupo sangat tampan! Dia gentleman, baik hati, ramah, dewasa—"

Chiko terus berbicara tentang Gakupo. Sementara, aku hanya setengah mendengarkan.

"Jadi ini namanya cemburu?"Pikirku.

"Hei, Luka, Hei! Kau dengar tidak?!"tanya Chiko seraya melambaikan tangan di depan wajahku.

"Eh.."kata Luka.

" _Mou_ (geez) Sudahlah, sepertinya kamu banyak pikiran hari ini."kata Chiko. Aku tersenyum dan Chiko ikut tersenyum.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu."_ sapa Kiyouteru s _ensei_ saat masuk ke kelas.

" _Ohayou mo.."_ sapa semua murid.

"Seperti yang sudah kalian dengar, hari ini ada murid murid."kata Kiyouteru _sensei_ tanpa basa-basi. Semuanya berbisik-bisik pelan.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk Megpoid- _san."_ kata Kiyouteru _sensei_.

Seorang anak berambut hijau pendek dengan model shaggy itu masuk ke dalam kelas. Senyumnya memancarkan percaya diri. Matanya bewarana hijau berpedar ceria. Kulitnya putih dan tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Matanya benar-benar hijau. Kalau Rin bewarna Cerulean, Miku turquoise, Milikku aqumarine, Gakupo bermata light blue(maaf ya di chapter 2 salah nyebut jadi ungu -^- ), Chiko, Shin, Meiko bermata cokelat, lalu Kaito bewarna sapphire. Orang ini pasti ceria, menyenangkan, egois, dan sedikit sombong.

" _Hello_!"suara perempuan itu dengan bahasa inggris.

" _My name is Gumi megpoid. Nice to meet you all._ "kata Gumi itu. Luka menatap Gumi.

" _I was from America."_ lanjutnya.

"Gumi ini pindahan dari amerika dia bisa bahasa inggris dan jepang. Tolong dibantu, ya."kata kiyouteru _sensei._

" _Ha'i_!"seru semua orang di kelas. Dengan penuh percaya diri, gadis itu melangkah dan duduk di meja di depan meja Luka.

"Saya permisi dulu..Kerjakan soal latihan halaman 54 dengan tenang!"kata Kiyouteru _sensei_.

Namun, Semua anak mengerubungi ke meja Gumi dan mengacuhkan perintah Kiyouteru _sensei_ yang sudah keluar dari kelas. Chiko dan Luka tetap mengerjakan soal dengan tenang di meja walaupun mereka agak terganggu dengan depan mereka.

Samar-samar, Luka bisa mendengar gadis itu berbicara.

"Gumi- _san!_ Kamu cantik sekali!"seru satu orang.

" _Arigatou_. Memang aku ini artis jadi tidak aneh bukan?"tanyanya. Semua orang yang mengerubunginya berkata 'ooo.'

"Kamu baru debut kemarin kan? Aku suka sekali lagumu!"sahut seseorang. Aku mengernyit heran.

"Ya, aku baru debut dari "kata Gumi. Aku terhenyak. Itu kan sama dengan hari Gakupo debut!

"Kau kan pasangannya Gakupo debut, bukan?"

"Ya." Kata Gumi seraya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kenapa kamu tidak masuk VOCA?"tanya satu anak. Gumi tersenyum lebih mirip menyerigai. Dan aku bersumpah dia melirik kearahku.

"Karena, aku ingin meyaingi orang sombong yang katanya multitalented itu. Pasti dia payah. Si payah Luka Megurine."kata Gumi seraya menengok kearahku. Jantungku rasanya berhenti.

"Hee? ini kah si pencundang Luka Megurine?"tanya Gumi dengan nada meremehkan. Amarahku hampir saja meledak. Namun, wajahku kubuat agar tenang.

"Dengar, Megurine. Gakupo itu milikku! Jangan berani dekat-dekat dengannya! Apalagi temanmu yang sok imut dan kalem itu, Miku! Kalian berdua tidak berarti apa-apa denganku!"kata Gumi seraya menggebrak meja Luka.

"Sombong sekali bagi orang yang pertama kali debut."seru Luka kalem.

"Karena memang aku yang lebih baik!"desis Gumi. Aku dan Gumi bertatapan sengit. Hingga, tiba-tiba Kiyouteru _sensei_ masuk kelas.

"Ada apa ini? Tadi saya bilang untuk mengerjakan soal dengan tenang dan tertib!"seru Kiyouteru _sensei_ dengan galak.

Semua anak kembali ke tempat duduk dengan tertib.

"Kalian! Gumi Megpoid dan Luka Megurine!"seru Kiyouteru _sensei_ "Gumi, kamu saya maafkan dan jangan diulangi apalagi kamu masih anak baru. Luka Megurine ini ancaman untukmu, gadis muda! Satu lagi saya mendengar ada masalah seperti ini, kalian berdua bisa diminta untuk datang ke kantor kepala sekolah."lanjut Kiyouteru _sensei_.

" _Ha'i_ , _sensei_."kataku dan Gumi. Aku dan Gumi kembali duduk. Dan bisa kurasakan sepanjang hari itu, Gumi menatapku dengan tajam.

* * *

 **Baiklaah! Jadi, disini bakal ribet pairnya. Saingan Luka ada Chiko dan Gumi. Sementara, pair yang nggak ada gangguan sih Meiko x Kaito (mungkin chapter depan ada?) dan Len x Miku(walaupun Len kadang suka jealous berat dengan Gakupo)Kya kya kya~ Ayo, tunggu kelanjutannya hahaa~ Aku ngechoose lagunya random sumpah, hahaha!**

* * *

 **Credit Song:**

 **1.** Tokyo Teddy Bear- Kagamine Rin

Neru

 **2.** Embarrassment Hiding Adolescence- Kagamine Len( Terekakushi Shishunki)

Honeyworks

 **3.** Secret Police- Hatsune Miku (Himitsu Keisatsu)

Buriru-P

 **4.** Dreaming chu chu- Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku( Backup) (Dreamin chuchu)

Emon (Tes)

 **5.** Duke of Venomania- Kamui Gakupo, Hatsune miku(Chorus), Megurine Luka(Chorus), Gumi(Chorus), Meiko(Chorus), Kaito(Chorus) (Venomania-kou no Kyouki)

Akuno-p

 **6.** Fly High- Ayumi hamasaki

 **7.** Utakata Hanabi- Supercell

 **8.** I got a boy- Girls Generation/ SNSD

* * *

 **Balasan review:**

 **Nekochanflat**

Ahahaha, syukurlah Neko- _chan_ suka dengan chapter 2 ^^.

(Luka: Neko- _chan,_ Ide bagus tuh! Gak kepikiran di chapter 2 haha~ Author: Woy! Kalau jedotin kepala nanti gak ketemu Gakupo! Luka: Oh, ya, ya, hehe.)

Miku itu disini emang misterius, bisa baca pikiran, dan kadang bisa ngomong ngeasal tapi perkataanya benar terjadi hahaa( Ps: aku juga di dunia nyata kaya gitu -"-

Hahaha, Neko- _Chan,_ aku nggak sakit hati koo. Jadi, jangan stress ya hahaha.

Ini sudah di-update, yaah~ Maaf lama U,U

Ah, gapapa panjang juga koo~

 **Girumasuki**

Hoho, terimakasih telah me-review~. Gapapa, namanya juga saya masih author baru. Malahan, saya harusnya yang minta maaf karena kurang rapi *nangis guling-guling lebay*. Ah, aku nggak merasa tersinggung kok~ juga saling menasehati bagus kan? Itu, biar tahu letak kesalahannya dimana~

Ok, ini sudah chapter 3 yah~ Maaf update lama u,u

 **Aia masanina**

Arigatou telah me-review *sparkling eyes* Alur ceritanya bertele-tele? Iya, ya benar juga. Makasih atas sarannya! Sangat membantu lho~ Sarannya nggak sotoy malah membantu sangat. Ok, ok! Kamu juga semangat terus ya!


	4. Masalah mulai datang

Maaf banget. Ini chapternya terlambat sekali updatenya. Sebenarnya, chapter ini sudah jadi seminggu lalu, namun karena filenya ilang dan aku nggak mood sama sekali buat ngetik ulang jadinya baru sekarang nge-updatenya. Nulis fic ini dilatar belakangi suara kembang api sama mercon sahut sahutan di belakang rumah .-. Oh ya, selamat hari raya idul fitri 1436 H bagi yang merayakan! Seharusnya diupdate tanggal 17 namun karena suatu kondisi, diupload tanggal 18/7/2015

* * *

 **Rika Miyake Present**

 **Fate meeting**

 **Disclaimer: Yaap, Vocaloid bukan punya saya tapi OC dan ceritanya nya jelas punya saya**

 **Mohon maaf atas kesalahanku yaa!**

 **kalau tidak ada kesalahan, rasanya aku senang sekali haha XD.**

* * *

 **3\. Masalah mulai datang...**

 **Luka POV:**

"Luka? Kau sudah bangun?"

Aku mengerang dan perlahan membuka mataku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa kedinginan. Padahal, aku sudah memakai 4 lapis selimut. Semakin banyak selimut, semakin dingin tubuhku. Aneh..

"Luka! Biarkan aku masuk!"seru seseorang kali ini dengan gedoran pintu. Suara soprano itu..Ah, sudah jelas itu Hatsune Miku, tetanggaku.

"Miku? Kau kan punya kunci duplikatku."kataku. Bukannya aku malas, tapi rasa dingin yang menggerogotiku membuatku enggan keluar dari kasur.

"Kunciku ketinggalan di kamarku. Dan, aku tidak mau repot-repot kembali ke kamarku kalau aku sudah siap begini!"seru Miku.

"Memangnya, ini jam berapa, _sih_?"tanyaku malas.

"Jam 8.00 hari Rabu."seru Miku.

"Hah?!"ujarku seraya bangkit. Segera, aku mengambil jam digital yang berada di meja kecil samping tempat tidurku. Terpujilah orang yang membuat jam digital dengan tanggalnya. Wednesday 06.00 Sialan, si Miku-.-

" _Uso_ _tsuki(_ tukang bohong)! Ini baru juga jam 6!"seruku kesal.

"Hehehe. Iya, _gomen nasai._ Hari senin lalu kan kamu datang pagi. Jadi, hari ini juga harus datang pagi."kata Miku.

"Cih. Alasan apa itu."gumamku kesal. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur—tidak memedulikan rambutku yang seperti singa—dan memakai sendal rumahku. Sedikit mengiggil, aku membuka pintu apartemenku.

"Yo. Luka."sapa gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ yang hanya nyengir kuda. Aku melotot kearah gadis itu.

"Ngapain kamu bawa si cebol ini kemari?"tanyaku kesal sambil menatap Miku dan menunjuk Rin.

"Cebol?!"serunya kesal. Miku buru-buru memotong perkataan Rin seraya tersenyum.

"Masih ada waktu 2 jam lagi. Nah, ini sudah kubuatkan sarapan."kata Miku seraya menyerahkan piring berisi pancake nutella dan secangkir cokelat panas. Aku mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Miku dan Rin untuk masuk ke apartemenku.

"Hari Senin dan Selasa kamu dateng pagi. Lalu, kenapa hari ini nggak?"tanya Miku seraya duduk di sofa. Aku menatap Miku dengan memincingkan mata, ini karena kepalaku mulai berdenyut denyut dan penglihatanku mulai tidak jelas.

"Hari Senin kan aku piket sekolah. Lalu, hari Selasa, kalian semua ingin cepat-cepat ke-sekolah. Jadi, aku ikut saja daripada dikunciin di rumah Kagamine."kataku. Miku dan Rin hanya ber-'oh' ria.

Aku berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Entah kenapa, saat aku hendak memegang engsel pintu kamar mandi, aku merasakan semuanya berputar-putar. Kepalaku pusing sekali bahkan pemandangan di depanku terlihat kabur.

"Aku harus kuat."bisikku seraya memegang tembok dekat kamar mandi. Inikah balasannya? Karena aku tidak bisa tidur Selasa lalu karena memikirkan wanita berambut hijau itu? Ah, harusnya aku tidak memikirkannya. Aku terkadang suka memikirkan hal-hal kecil hingga berlebihan seperti ini. Imbasnya? Aku akan sakit selama beberapa hari.

"Luka? _Daijoubu desuka_ (kau tidak apa-apa)?"tanya Miku. Rin dan Miku menatapku dengan cemas.

Aku menatap kearah mereka dan memaksakkan seula senyum. " _Daijoubu desu_.(aku baik baik saja)"kataku pelan. Namun, kemudian aku merasakan badanku terhuyung kedepan dan akhirnya jatuh ke lantai. Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar teriakan Miku dan Rin yang panik. Lalu, semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

 **Miku POV:**

Dengan panik, aku menghampiri Luka yang ambruk ke lantai. Wajah Luka terlihat lelah dan terdapat kantung mata di bagian bawah matanya. Rin menghampiri aku dan Luka dengan wajah tenang. Berbeda sekali denganku, yang berwajah panik dan mati-matian menahan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

"Suhu tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi. Respon _imun_ pada tubuh menurun karena kelelahan. _Daijoubu,_ Miku- _chan_. Dia hanya perlu ber-istirahat."kata Rin seraya mengelus punggungku. Aku mengangguk namun tetap saja air mata itu mengalir dari mataku. Aku menangis tanpa suara. Ah, aku sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Luka.

Rin dan aku memutuskan untuk membawa Luka ke tempat tidurnya. Sementara Rin mengambil handuk kecil yang dibasahi air untuk menurunkan panas, aku menyelimuti Luka yang pingsan. Aku mendesah panjang, biasanya, Luka pingsan seperti ini bila telah memikirkan banyak hal sehingga tidak tidur. Hal ini, sudah jarang terjadi sejak 1 bulan lalu. Namun, kini, hal itu terjadi lagi.

"Sebaiknya, kamu membuatkan bubur dan teh panas manis untuk Luka, Miku."kata Rin menenangkanku. Aku mengangguk pelan dan berjalan keluar dari apartemen Luka. Sempat kulihat, Rin mematikan _Air Conditioner_ milik Luka lalu menyalakan pemanas ruangan.

"Um, Miku?"tanya Rin.

"Ya?"tanyaku.

"Bisa bawakan bawang putih dan minyak kelapa? usahakan, bawang putihnya sudah dihaluskan dan dicampur oleh minyak kelapa."ujar Rin.

"Uh, untuk apa?"tanyaku.

"Kombinasi bawang putih dan minyak kelapa bisa menurunkan demam, kau tahu.."kata Rin dengan wajah datar.

"Oh, begitu."jawabku. Aku sedikit merasa bodoh disini. Yah, kalau Rin sudah membicarakan medis dan kesehatan akulah yang paling tidak mengerti. Ya, ya aku memang tidak jago dalam IPA. Lain halnya dengan Rin yang jago IPA di bidang Kimia, Biologi, dan Fisika. Bahkan, Astronomi! Sementara, Len sendiri paling jago soal Administrasi Pembukuan.

Rin yang ibunya notabene adalah dokter terkenal, jadi tidak asing dengan dunia medis. Semulanya, Rin ingin mengikuti jejak ibunya. Namun, dilarang ayahnya apalagi ayahnya membenci ibunya. Ya, Leon Kagamine membenci Lola Kagamine. Lola Kagamine, ibu asli dari Rin dan Len Kagamine. Terkadang, Rin dan Len suka mengunjungi ibunya diam-diam. Walau sudah berlalu 3 tahun, tapi janda dua anak itu tetap memutuskan untuk tidak menikah lagi. Alasannya? Karena ia masih mencintai Leon Kagamine. Miris rasanya, saat Leon Kagamine sekarang lebih mencintai Michaela Lily yang sekarang berganti marga menjadi Lily Kagamine.

Oh, kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku tahu semua itu?

Tentu saja, Rin yang menceritakannya dulu. Dia pernah depresi dan membenci SeeU serta Oliver . Aku sering diceritakan tentang SeeU dan Oliver, tapi baru kemarin aku bertemu dengan mereka berdua. Dari dulu, hubungan Rin dan Len tidak pernah akrab dengan Lily Kagamine. Mereka menghormati bukan rasa sayang. Tapi, menghormati karena terpaksa. Rin dan Len mulai tidak membenci Oliver dan SeeU karena dia akhirnya menyadari bahwa mereka berdua tidak salah apa-apa. Oh, maaf. Aku jadi bercerita Rin seperti ini.

"Hei, Miku. Kenapa diam saja disitu?"tanya Rin saat aku berdiam diri di depan pintu apartemen Luka.

"Oh-eh, _Gomen nasai_!"seruku seraya menutup pintu kamar Luka. Ah, maaf aku harus memasak bubur untuk Luka daripada membicarakan Rin.

 **Jam 7.00**

Aku masuk ke kamar Luka. Syukurlah, kulihat Luka sudah siuman dan sedang mengobrol pelan dengan Rin.

"Hai!"sapaku. Luka tersenyum lembut sementara Rin hanya menatapku.

"Luka, kamu kan belum makan. Nih, kubuatkan bubur untukmu."kataku seraya duduk di kursi sebelah Rin—yang berada di samping kasur Luka—dan menyerahkan semangkuk bubur. Luka mengernyit menatap kearah bubur terebut. Aku tahu, Luka tidak begitu suka dengan makanan bernama 'bubur'.

"Ayo dimakan, Luka. Tadi, katanya kau mau masuk sekolah. Jadi, dimakan biar cepat sembuh."kata Rin.

"Iya! Aku juga buatin kamu donat strawberry serta sandwich tuna lho! Juga, bubur ini kutambahka tuna!"timpalku menyemangati Luka agar makan. Mendengar kata tuna, binar mata Luka langsung kembali.

"Rin, kamu sarapan pagi saja dulu. Aku tahu kamu belum, apalagi kamu sudah nungguin Luka satu jam. Nanti, kamu juga ikut sakit."kataku seraya menepuk pundak Rin. Beberapa saat, Rin terlihat ragu.

"Sudahlah, Rin. Kan ada Miku."kata Luka pelan dengan suara serak. Akhirnya, Rin mengangguk dan kemudian menuju meja makan yang sudah terhidang roti panggang keju dan teh panas manis buatanku. Mulanya, kami berdua ingin makan di apartemen Luka, tapi.. Luka sendiri pingsan dan sakit begini... Maka, batal-lah rencana kami untuk makan bersama.

"Nah, Luka. Ayo makan. Aaa~"kataku seraya menyodorkan se-sendok bubur.

"A-aku bukan anak kecil lagi tahu! Aku bisa makan sendiri!"seru Luka dengan wajah memerah dan suara serak.

"Kau kan sedang sakit. Jadi, aku saja yang suapi. Atau, kamu mau disuapin Gakupo- _san_?"tanyaku. Seketika, wajah Luka tambah memerah.

" _Dame da yo_ (jangan)! Aku akan merepotkannya!"seru Luka. Aku hanya terkekeh geli. Aku yakin, wajah meronanya itu bukan karena demam dan flunya. Namun, itu karena kata-kataku tadi.

Setelah Luka meminum teh panas manis, aku menyodorkan sandwich tuna (100% sehat) dan donat strawberry kearahnya. Sambil memperhatikan Luka yang makan dengan lahap, aku memakan makananku sendiri-pancake nutella dan teh panas manis yang harusnya buat Luka-

"Kau benar-benar ingin masuk?"tanyaku pelan seraya menatap Luka. Luka berhenti sebentar dari makannya, lalu menelan sandwich dan akhirnya berbicara.

"Ya, lagipula sakitku tak terlalu parah kok."kata Luka seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkanmu bekal. Saat kamu sakit, kamu nggak bisa jajan di kantin. _Demo_ , kamu bisa makan bareng kita."kataku pelan. Ia menepuk kepalaku dan membisikkan kata-kata terimakasih lalu kembali mengunyah sandwichnya. Syukurlah, sepertinya keadaan Luka sudah membaik.

* * *

 **Rin POV:**

Aku menyelesaikan makanan yang dibuat Miku tadi. Ah, rasanya memang selalu saja enak. Sambil mencuci piring, aku bersenandung kecil. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Ahh!"jeritku. Lalu, aku mendengar suara tawa geli dari belakangku. Segera, aku membalikkan tubuhku.

"Miku!"seruku kesal. Gadis twintail itu hanya tertawa seraya memegangi perutnya. Untunglah itu Miku..atau mungkin aku sudah pingsan mendadak bila yang menepuk itu..tangan putih yan dingin! Hiyy! Hush, kenapa malah bayangin yang aneh-aneh, Rin?! sadarlah!

"Gitu saja sudah kaget!"ledeknya. Aku mendengus kesal.

" _Nanda yo(_ ada apa)?"tanyaku kesal seraya mencuci tanganku yang masih penuh sabun. Untungnya, piring Miku tadi tidak kujatuhkan sehingga tidak pecah. Piring Miku pecah? Rasakan hukuman dari seorang Hatsune Miku yang akan berubah sadis.

"Tolong panggilkan Gakupo-s _an_ kesini. Nomor apartemennya, 439."kata Miku.

"Kenapa bukan kamu?"kataku kesal.

"Aku menjaga Luka disini."kata Miku kalem. Aku mencibir kesal.

"Buat apa manggil Gakupo?"tanyaku.

"Aku ingin, minta dia untuk mengantar kita ke sekolah."jelas Miku.

"Lho, kan bisa pakai bus sekolah."kataku. Seketika, Miku menyentil dahiku.

" _Itai_!"seruku.

" _Baka._ Kalau nanti Luka pingsan di bus bagaimana?!"seru Miku jengkel. Aku hanya ber-'hehe' ria sambil menggaruk pipiku

"Untuk mengantar kita ke sekolah kan bisa bersama Len."kataku.

"L-Len- _kun_?! Ah, _Dame desu yo(_ sebaiknya jangan)! Itu merepotkan.."kata Miku dengan blush di wajahnya.

" _Hehehe, Len-kun, ya_."gumamku.

"Bagaimana kalau Mikuo?"tanyaku.

"Um, Mikuo tidak bisa. Sekolahnya kan masuk jam 6 dan pulang 2 siang."kataku. Aku hanya ber-oh ria. Oh ya, kan Mikuo sekolah di VOCA sekolah yang sama dengan _eonni_.

" _Nanda, Rin?_ Cepatlah, Pergi ke kamar Gakupo!"perintah Miku.

" _Hai, hai. Miku_ Obaa-chan.(Baiklah, baiklah. Nenek Miku)"kataku dan kabur sebelum dilempar Miku dengan sapu.

 **Brakk!**

" _Itai!_ Aduuh, aku ceroboh sekali."erang gadis tersebut. Gadis tersebut keluar dari apartemen 436. Aku memerhatikan gadis tersebut dengan heran. Siapa ya? Ah, masa bodo siapa dia! Yang penting, kutolong dulu!

" _Itai tokoro ga doko desuka(_ Bagian mana yang sakit)?"tanyaku seraya menghampirinya. Aku takut, bisa saja ia terkilir kan? Ia menyunggingkan senyum dan menggeleng pelan. Sepertinya, dia gadis yang baik dan ramah.

" _a._. _watashi ha daijoubu desu._ _Demo_ , _uh_...(Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi, uh..)"dia memperhatikan kertas-kertas yang berceceran diatas lantai. Aku tersenyum dan membantunya merapikan kertas-kertasnnya .

" _Arigatou_.."bisiknya. Aku tersenyum lebar. Setelah merapikan kertas, dia membungkuk dalam-dalam dan berkata, " _Watashi wa Gumi Megpoid desu. Yoroshiku_."katanya. Aku tertawa.

"Ah, Gumi- _san_ tidak perlu terlalu formal."kataku seraya tersenyum kearahnya. Ia balas tersenyum. Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri, dia menerimanya.

"Namaku, Rin kagamine."kataku. Aku dan wanita berambut hijau itu berjabat tangan sebentar lalu menyunggingkan senyum. Kemudian, ia pamit kedalam kamarnya.

"Eh, _Chotto matte_. Rasanya, aku pernah dengar namanya.."pikirku. Lalu, aku mengangkat bahu. Ah, sekarang harus ke kamar Gakupo!

 **Ting..tong..!**

" _Ha'i! Chotto matte kudasai(_ Iya! tunggu sebentar)!"seru sebuah suara. Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka dan munculah seorang laki-laki.

"Waaa!"jeritku seraya menutup wajahku. Laki-laki berambut ungu itu berdiri di depanku dengan rambut terurai panjang, mata mengantuk, dan lebih parah lagi... dia bertelanjang dada! Ia hanya memakai celana pendek.

"Aahh! _Gomen nasai_ , Rin- _chan!"_ seru laki-laki tersebut seraya sujud didepanku.

"A-ah. Ti-tidak apa-apa, Gakupo- _san!_ C-cepatlah berganti baju, segera!"seruku. Sial, aku jadi gugup begini.. Gakupo mengangguk lalu berlari ke kamarnya secepat kilat. Aku mendesah lega dan membuka kedua mataku yang tadi tertutup oleh tangan. Wajahku merah tadi. Ah, selama hidupku, aku belum pernah melihat laki-laki bertelanjang dada. Kecuali, Len tentunya. Dan itu, waktu aku masih berumur 7 tahun! Saat kami kecil, kami sering bermain air ataupun mandi bersama. Sekarang? Tentu saja tidak!

" _Gomen nasai,_ Rin- _chan._ _Nanda, Rin_?"tanya Gakupo yang muncul lagi. Kali ini ia mengenakan kaus oblong putih dan celana panjang hitam. Rambutnya sudah disisir rapi dan diikat satu.

"Kata Miku, dia minta dianterin ke sekolah. Soalnya, Luka sakit."jelasku singkat. Gakupo mengernyit heran.

"Luka sakit?"tanyanya. Aku menganguk. Gakupo terlihat khawatir, lalu mengangguk.

"Ah, Gakupo- _san_ tidak ada kuliah kan?"tanyaku.

"Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Gakupo. Aku memberikan tatapan ' _you-don't-say_ ' kearah Gakupo, dasar Gakupo aneh! Kan aku menayakan itu agar dia tidak perlu membolos kuliahnya! Namun, dia hanya menatapku datar seakan-akan menungguku berbicara.

"Uh, maksudku..kami takutnya menganggu jadwal kuliah Gakupo- _san."_ kataku. Dia menggeleng pelan.

" _Iie_ , adanya kuliah sore nanti."kata Gakupo. Aku mendesah lega. Lalu, aku pamit ke Gakupo untuk kembali ke kamar Luka. Ah, sepertinya aku akan menanyakan ke Miku atau Luka soal Gumi itu..Aneh.. Rasanya penah dengar namanya..

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"Gakupo?"tanya Luka heran. Gakupo menyunggingkan senyum kepada gadis berambut pink tersebut.

"Silahkan masuk."kata Gakupo seraya membukakan pintu. Miku masuk ke kursi di samping pengemudi sementara, Luka dan Rin duduk di bangku belakang. Sebenarnya, Luka ingin duduk di kursi samping pengemudi. Namun karena kondisi Luka tidak meyakinkan, akhirnya Luka duduk dibelakang di temani Rin.

"Kenapa kamu masuk sih?"tanya Gakupo heran. Memincingkan mata kearah gadis berambut pink yang sudah berada di bangku belakang tersebut.

"Ah, aku hari ini ada ulangan Matematika. Kiyoteru- _sensei_ tidak memperbolehkan untuk ulangan susulan."kata Luka.

"Dasar guru kejam. _Ikareterun da! Zanzoku da! (_ Gila! Jahat!) Untungnya, aku bersama IA- _sensei_ matematikanya. Semoga saja kelas 12 nanti aku tidak diajarkan oleh dia."cibir Rin. Luka tertawa.

"Sepertinya agak mustahil, Rin. Dia kan mengajar seluruh anak kelas 12."kata Miku. Rin merengut. Tawa Luka semakin meledak menatap Miku.

" _Sial_."gumam Rin.

"Omong-omong, kau mengatai guru, Rin. Kalau kau disekolah kamu sudah kuhukum."kata Miku. Rin melotot kearah Miku lalu mendecakkan lidah.

" _Ha'i ha'i_ , ketua kelas galak."balas Rin seraya melipat tangannya dan menggembungkan mulutnya. Miku hanya melotot tajam kearah Rin sementara Luka sudah tertawa-tawa disamping Rin.

 **Setelah sampai di sekolah..**

"Hai!"seru Chiko seraya menepuk pundak Luka. Luka mengangguk lemah.

"Oy, kau kenapa, Luka? _O genki desu ka?(_ kamu sehat?)"tanya Shin seraya menghampiri Luka.

" _O kage desu(_ aku sehat-sehat saja) _Demo_ , tadi sempat demam saja."kata Luka seraya menyunggingkan senyum. Luka berusaha meyakinkan Chiko dan Shin yang khawatir.

" _Hontou ni_? Benar tidak apa-apa?"tanya Chiko khawatir. Luka mengangguk. Lalu, ekspresi Chiko menjadi senang kembali.

"Saudaraku pindah ke sini! Mau kenalan? "tanya Chiko. Luka mengangguk sekaligus tertawa kecil melihat betapa _Excited-nya_ Chiko dan betapa cepatnya Chiko berganti mood.

"Dia penggemar _Michan,_ lho! Bahkan, warna rambutnya dicat Teal padahal warna aslinya _ash brown._ Lalu, dia semulanya yang tidak suka menari. Kini, suka mengikuti lomba-lomba menari. Sepertinya,pengaruh _M_ _ichan_ benar benar merubah dia."kata Chiko.

"Sepertinya?"tanya Luka.

"Iya. aku jarang ketemu dia. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja dia pindah kesini kemarin."kata Chiko. Luka hanya menjawab 'oh'.

"Kelas berapa?"tanya Shin acuh.

"Sekelas dengan _Michan_ dan _Rinny_!"kata Chiko gembira.

"Beruntung sekali dia, ya! Bisa satu kelas dengan idolanya sendiri!"kata Chiko dengan semangat.

" _Urayamashii..(_ Iri.. _)"_ kata Chiko sambil mendesah pelan. Luka tertawa.

"Nanti saja kau kenalkan dengan kami, Chiko. Tuh, ada Kiyoteru- _sensei_."bisikku. Chiko mengangguk lalu duduk di sebelah Luka. Sementara, Shin duduk di belakang bangku Luka dan Chiko.

"Baiklah, saya akan mengacak tempat untuk ulangan Matematika nanti. Ashihara dengan Chiko Fukae, Suzune Ring dengan Hibiki Lui, blablabla.."

Nama-nama terus disebut. Luka berharap-harap cemas. Luka berharap bisa satu tempat duduk dengan Yowane Haku. Anak pendiam namun menyenangkan diajak bicara.

"Akita Neru dan Yowane Haku."sebut Kiyoteru _sensei_. Aku mendesah panjang. Namun, Haku dan Neru malah _high five_ bareng. Ah, memang Neru dan Haku sudah bersahabat dari kecil.

"Terakhir, Gumi Megpoid dan Luka Megurine. Saya harap, bila kalian berdua bersama, kalian bisa berbaikan."kata Kiyoteru- _sensei_ seraya menyunggingkan senyum. Luka melotot kearah gurunya tersebut seakan berkata 'apa-apaan!' Sementara, Gumi terlihat kalem dengan senyum palsunya.

Dengan enggan, Luka duduk disebelah Gumi. Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat.

"Jangan mencontek kepadaku ya, Megurine."bisiknya. Aku melotot menatapnya.

"Apa-apaan! Sombong sekali!"bisik Luka. Gumi hanya terkekeh meremehkan. Memang sih, Luka agak lemah dalam Matematika, namun bukan berarti dia bisa diremehkan begitu! Apalagi berbuat sesuatu seperti menyontek!

 **30 menit kemudian..**

Kelas mulai sedikit ramai karena banyaknya anak yang sudah selesai dan asyik bercakap-cakap. Ada juga, berisiknya karena sibuk berbicara pelan untuk mencari contekan. Luka hanya diam dan fokus mengerjakan ulangannya. Namun, tidak sengaja ia salah menyilang di kertas ujiannya.

"Aduh, dimana ya penghapusku?"kata Luka panik seraya mencari di kotak pensil.

"Psst, Megurine. Kau mencari penghapusmu? Kau bisa pinjam punyaku.."kata Gumi dengan nada diramah-ramahkan. Luka berjengit heran. Sebenarnya, ia hendak menolaknya. Namun, waktunya mepet sekali.

"Tumben.."bisik Luka.

"Kau kan temanku."bisik Gumi seraya mengedipkan matanya. Seketika, Luka menampilkan wajah ingin mual mendengar kata-kata Gumi.

"Ambil saja"kata Gumi. Namun, ia tidak menyerahkan penghapusnya. Ia menaruhnya di tengah mejanya. Otomatis, Luka mendekatkan kepalanya dan tangannya untuk mengambil penghapusnya. Tiba-tiba, Gumi berseru.

"Kiyoteru- _Sensei_! Luka mencotek ulangan saya!"seru Gumi. Aku terkesiap kaget hingga tak mampu membalas kata-katanya. Seketika, semuanya langsung menatapku.

"Luka Megurine! Keluar kelas sekarang! Kamu ke ruang kepala sekolah nanti siang!"seru Kiyoteru- _sensei_ seraya berdecak lidah.

" _D-demo_ , _sensei.."_ kata Luka.

"Tidak ada kata tapi-tapi-an! Segera keluar!"seru Kiyoteru- _sensei._

 _"_ Tidak kusangka. Biasanya, kau selalu rajin, Megurine. Kenapa kau berubah seperti ini? Saya kecewa dengan perubahanmu."kata Kiyoteru- _sensei._ Luka hendak menanggapi kata-kata gurunya tersebut. Namun, akhirnya dia cuma mendesah kecil.

"Kenapa Kiyoteru _sensei_ percaya dengan Gumi?!"pikir Luka kesal, "Jelas-jelas, dia kan anak baru.."bisik Luka kesal.

Dengan lemas, Luka keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Semua orang berbisik menggosipkannya. Sementara, Gumi Megpoid tertawa kecil dengan bangga.

"Jahat sekali orang itu..."bisik Chiko ke Shin yang berada disebelahnya.

"Ya, aku yakin Luka tidak akan mencontek walaupun ia tidak tahu jawabannya sekalipun."balas Shin.

"Aku jadi membencinya.."kata Chiko pelan. Shin hanya menatapnya.

Merasa risih ditatapi, Chiko balas menatap Shin, " _Nanda yo?"_ tanya Chiko.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa."jawabnya. Chiko mengerutkan dahi. Ah, masa bodoh! Dia harus mengerjakan ulangannya dulu!

* * *

 **Miku POV:**

Karena tidak ada guru, kelas kami akhirnya _freeclass_ atau yang biasa mereka sebut sebagai kelas kosong tanpa guru. Aku menyiapkan headsetku, mengambilku buku dan mulai menikmati duniaku sendiri. Semua orang—kecuali Rin dan Len—menggerubungi seorang gadis berambut teal yang sama denganku. Ah, kalau tidak salah namanya Yoshiko siapa gitu.

"Mikuu.."kata Rin seraya mengguncang bahuku. Aku hanya ber-'hah' ria dan menatap Rin. Rin hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

" _Nanda_?"tanyaku seraya melepaskan earphone. Aku memang bukannya mau mendiamkan Rin, tapi kondisi di sekitarku berisik. Jadi, aku lebih baik mendengarkan lagu dan menyendiri.

"Jangan menyendiri seperti itu, dong! Bosan nih."kata Rin seraya bergelayut manja di lenganku. Aku menatapnya datar.

"Yee, Rin. Memangnya aku sendiri nggak bosan? Aku juga capek marah-marah tapi setelah diam sebentar mereka ribut lagi."kataku kesal seraya memperhatikan teman-teman sekelasku tampak ribut dan asyik melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

"Sabar, ya."kata Len seraya menaruh tangannya di pundakku. Aku mengangguk pelan dengan pasrah. Namun, Len terlihat tertawa geli melihat wajah lesuku.

" _Nanda yo?!"_ kataku sekaligus bentakan. Bukannya mengurangi tawanya, ia malah tertawa semakin parah.

"Galak amat, ketua kelas."katanya. Aku menyipitkan mataku tanda kesal.

"Bodo amat."jawabku.

"Yang semangat dong. Masa loyo kaya gitu?"tanya Len. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku tanda tidak tertarik.

"Len, jangan godain Miku, dong! Miku lagi _bete._ Jadi, harusnya dihibur! bukannya malah di godain biar tambah marah."nasihat Rin.

"Tuh, kembaran kamu pinter _masa'_ kamu nggak?"tanyaku sinis.

"Yee, pinteran juga aku. Kalau soal _cute,_ aku yang paling _cute!_ aku kan _king shota!_ coba kalau Rin, paling jadi _'Queen Loli'_ doang. Tingkat raja itu lebih tinggi daripada ratu!"kata Len dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Nggak gitu! Tetep aja aku yang lebih _cute_ ya, kan, Miku- _chan?"_ tanya Rin dengan mata bersinar-sinar.

Aku terdiam sebentar, "Nggak. Kalian berdua nggak _cute."_ kataku, "Lebih _cute_ juga aku..."lanjutku datar. Len dan Rin sweatdrop.

" _Benar juga sih."_ gumam Len.

"He? berkata sesuatu, Len?"tanyaku yang kurang mejelas kata-kata Len. Dia seketika menggleng cepat.

"Aku tahu tadi kau godain Miku buat _modus_ aja, kan? ngaku aja deh."bisik Rin. Len menatapnya dengan tajam.

 **Tap..tap..tap..**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki berderap berirama di koridor sekolah. Langkahnya tegas dan sepertinya agak tergesa. Aku menatap heran kearah koridor, menunggu seseorang itu untuk lewan di depan kelasku. Ternyat itu adalalah..

"Luka?!"kataku secara tidak sadar berseru.

"Hah? Luka?"balas Kagamine _twins_ bersamaan. Mereka memang tidak melihat Luka, karena Luka berjalan cepat dan hanya terlihat sekilas di depan mataku. Aku tak mengubris kata-kata mereka dan segera berlari menuju koridor sekolah.

"Hei, hei! Miku! Mau kemana?!"seru Rin seraya mengejarku.

"Tunggulah dikelas! Kelas ku jadi tanggung jawabkan denganmu, wakil ketua!"seruku kepada Rin. Ya, memang aku ketua kelas kelas ini dan Rin wakil ketuanya. Rin akhirnya mau tidak mau mengangguk lalu masuk ke kelas. Namun, kali ini ada yang menarik tanganku.

"Ada apa, _sih,_ Rin! Kan sudah kubilang tunggu di ke—"

Ucapanku terhenti saat melihat Len menarik tanganku.

"Kamu kenapa? dan ada apa dengan Luka?"tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Serius, Miku."katanya lalu memper-erat genggaman tangannya di lenganku.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."jawabku cepat.

Setelah menyunggingkan senyum, aku melepaskan genggaman Len dengan sedikit kasar. Lalu, aku berlari di koridor. Untungnya, Len tidak menghentikanku kembali. Aku berjalan cepat di koridor sekolah lantai dasar yang terdapat ruang klub, ruang guru, ruang wakil kepala sekolah dan kepala sekolah, serta gudang. Ah, kurasa Luka berada di ruang musik. Ya! biasanya jika Luka gelisah, dia akan memainkan musik. Dengan mempercepat jalanku, aku berlari menuju ruang musik.

"Luka!"seruku seraya membuka pintu klub musik. Ah, kutemukan gadis berambut pink panjang yang sedang memainkan piano dengan asal. Luka mengerjap sebentar seraya buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

"M-Miku, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Luka dengan suara serak campuran karena sakit dan habis menangis.

"Aku melihatmu berlari kesini."kataku pelan. Luka memperhatikan piano di depannya lalu menunduk dalam-dalam. Kemudian, dia mulai menceritakannya.

"Huh! Menyebalkan sekali Gumi itu!"seruku. Luka hanya tertawa ringan.

"Eh, Miku. Kau kan ketua kelas. Kok kau keluar kelas, _sih_?"tanya Luka. Giliran aku yang tertawa ringan.

"Menjaga kelas sudah kuserahkan ke Rin."kataku.

"Kelas pasti berubah menjadi neraka pasti."katanya seraya tertawa kecil. Aku tertawa. Yah, Rin memang sangat tegas bila soal tersebut tentang kedisiplinan atau kertertiban.

"Maksudku, punya wakil ketua dan ketua yang kejam saja sudah seperti neraka."lanjut Luka. Aku melotot kearahnya. Sementara, Luka tertawa kecil.

"Kau sendiri, mau disini terus?"tanyaku. Luka mengangguk pelan.

"Mau kemana lagi? Juga untuk memenangkan hatiku lebih baik aku disini sambil menunggu istirahat datang."kata Luka. Dengan pelan, aku mengusap punggung Luka.

"Mainkan satu lagu."pintaku. Luka menatapku pelan lalu mengangguk.

" _Demo_ , kau menari untukku ya. Kamu juga akan menyanyikan lagu itu."pinta Luka. Setelah mendesah beberapa saat, akhirnya aku meng-iyakan permintaan Luka. Ia bersorak kecil. Melihat itu, aku hanya tertawa.

Musik pun mulai mengalun. Aku mengikuti iramanya. Berusaha mengingat-ingat lagu apakah itu.

"Lho, lagu ini kan tentang _crime and punishment._ "kataku saat menyadari lagu tersebut.

"Mm, iya. Aku lagi ingin lagu ini saja. Nggak keberatan, kan?"tanya Luka. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tentus saja tidak."kataku cepat."Tapi, kenapa kamu memilih lagu itu, Luka?"tanyaku.

"Yah, lagu ini bercerita tentang seseorang yang tidak di _notice_ oleh seseorang yang ia suka. Lalu, ia berkata bahwa ia benci semuanya agar semuanya mau memperhatikannya. Namun, itu tidak berhasil. Jadi, dia bunuh diri agar orang tersebut menyadarinya dan agar seseorang itu bisa melihat orang yang disukainya itu panik dengan keadaan dirinya. Um, memang tidak sesuai dengan perasaanku. Tapi, rasanya pas untuk menggambarkan Gumi. Si wanita pencari sensasi itu. Dia memang mau semua perhatiannya terarah pada dia dan dia hendak melakukan apapun agar mendapatkan itu."kata Luka panjang lebar.

Aku tertawa. Lalu, aku mengikuti nada piano yang mengalun memenuhi ruang musik.

 _moshimo kimi ni mimi ga attara kono uta wo kikasete agerareru noni_

 _moshimo kimi ni kokoro ga attara kono suki de tsutsunde ageraru noni_

 _nee_

 _kirai ni naru nara boku wa koroshite_

 _kimi ni aisarenai boku nanka iranai_

 _doko nimo inai inai inai baa_

 _moshimo nante doko nimo nakute kitto youisarete nanka nai_

 _"dou shiyou"+ "kou shiyou" + "sou shiyou" = shinjuu kaigi (samitto)_

 _to wa kikoe no ii jikotouta_

 _demo shouganai no sa kou demo shinai to_

 _kimi wa boku wo minai_

nee

kirai ni naru kara boku wo aishite

kimi ni aisaretai boku wa inai kara

doku nimo inai yo nee itai yo

moshimo kimi ni mimi ga attara kono uta wo kikasete agerareru

moshimo kimi ni kokoro ga attara kono suki de tsutsunde agerareru

 _kimi no mimi nante iranai_

 _kimi no kokoro datte iranai_

 _kimi ga sou yatte kurushinderu kao ga miretara ii yo_

 **Prok! Prok! Prok! Prok!**

Suara tepuk tangan itu menggema di ruang musik. Aku terkaget melihat ternyata kami berdua punya penonton. Anak kelas 10 dan 11 Berjejelan di pintu dan jendela ruang musik untuk melihat kami. Bahkan, anak kelas 12 yang biasanya kurang peduli, ikut berdesakan di klub musik. Pipiku segera merona.

"Wuah! Miku _senpai_ keren! dia harusnya jadi penyanyi!"

"Luka- _senpai_ juga! Kalau duet sama Miku _senpai_ pasti bagus banget!"

"Itu yang namanya Hatsune Miku, kan?! Keren sekali! Suaranya merdu!"

"Kyaa, Luka- _senpai_!"

"Ahh! Itu _Kouhai_ yang _Kawaii_ bernama Hatsune Miku!"

"Aahh! Luka- _chan_ _sugooi kawaii desu!"_

"Ah! Hanya segitu saja! aku tentu saja lebih bagus menyanyikannya!"seru seseorang. Seketika, semuanya hening seraya menatap kearah salah satu gadis yang berdesakan di dekat pintu. Luka dan Miku melotot menatap gadis berambut kehijauan itu.

"Halo, Megurine. Si tukang contek!"seru Gumi. Semuanya berbisik-bisik pelan.

"Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Gumi- _senpai?"_

"Ah, kurasa tidak."

"Tapi, tadi kulihat Luka keluar duluan dari kelas! Padahal, kudengar tadi kelasnya sedang ada ulangan."

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Aku lihat sendiri!"

Bisik-bisik makin terdengar. Sementara, Gumi tersenyum lebar.

"Itu benar, lho. Dia mencontek kearahku!"seru Gumi. Semuanya langsung terkesiap. Lalu, mereka segera menyoraki Luka dan Miku. Bahkan, ada yang tak segan melempar barang kearah mereka berdua.

"Cukup! _Yamete yo_ , Gumi- _san!"_ seru Rin seraya berlari kearah aku dan Luka.

"Ah, kau. Gadis bernama Rin itu. Kau berteman bersama 2 pecundang itu, ya?"tanya Gumi. Rin bersiap-siap hendak mencubit, mencakar atau apapun itu agar bisa melampiaskan emosinya yang hampir meledak. Namun, aku menahannya.

"Sabar Rin.."bisikku. Rin menatapku lalu akhirnya mengangguk lemah.

"Kukira, kau gadis yang menyenangkan dan baik, Rin. Ternyata, kau sama saja dengan mereka berdua."cibir Gumi. Len menyeruak dan datang mendatangi kami. Ia memegang tangan Rin yang menegang seraya menepuk pundakku. Aku mengangguk lemah. Sorot matanya, ia berkata seakan 'berterimakasih' atas menjaga Rin dari kemarahannya.

Tiba-tiba, Gumi mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Rin, "Kalau kamu tidak ingin di bully dan di fitnah olehku, kau bisa bergabung denganku."bisik Gumi. Rin terkesiap.

"Tidak akan! Selamanya aku tidak akan meninggalkan kedua sahabatku!"seru Rin. Aku mendesah lega, kupikir Rin akan menuruti kata-kata Gumi. Namun, kalau begitu.. Rin berarti akan ikut dibully...

"Baiklah, kau sudah memutuskan itu, Kagamine! Semoga kau tidak menyesal!"seru Gumi seraya keluar dari klub musik dan tertawa kencang. Pelan-pelan, orang-orang mulai ke kantin karena sudah jam istirahat.

"Wanita itu gila!"seru Len. Lalu, Len melirik kearah Luka, "Itu yang waktu itu kau ceritakan hari Selasa lalu?"tanya Len kearah Luka. Luka mengangguk lemah.

"Oh, pantas saja aku pernah mendengar namanya! Dia ternyata wanita itu!"kata Rin seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau pernah bertemu dia, Rin?"tanya Len heran.

"Oh, tadi aku berkenalan dengan Gumi. Dia di apartemen 436."kata Rin.

"Apaa?! Wanita itu di apartemen sebelahku?!"protes Miku. Len tertawa geli. Setelah melemparkan death-glare kearah Len, Len akhirnya berhenti tertawa.

"Iya, semulanya kukira dia baik. Huh! Ternyata dia menyebalkan sekali!"seru Rin.

Terburu-buru, terdengar suara langkah sepatu yang berderap menuju ruang musik. Chiko masuk ke dalam klub musik diikuti oleh Shin. Setelah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, Chiko menghela napas.

"Tadi, di kelas, dia memaksakku untuk memberikannya contekan."kata Chiko. Semuanya melotot kearah Chiko.

"Hah?!"seru Rin.

"Iya, dia mengancamku, lho. _Demo_ , aku tetap tidak memberikannya."kata Chiko. Semuanya mendesah lega.

"Sebaiknya, tidak usah diberitahu, Hiko- _senpai."_ kataku pelan. Chiko mengangguk.

* * *

 **Gakupo POV:**

Aku menguap lebar. Lagi-lagi, hari ini diskusi tentang lagu milik Gumi. Apalagi, perempuan itu selalu menempel kearahku dari tadi! Aku jadi risih rasanya. Namun, apa boleh buat aku tidak boleh membentak ataupun menjauh darinya. Kali ini, kami berada di restoran keluarga. Aku tahu, tadi dia merengek untuk memintaku ke restoran mewah saja. Namun, aku lebih suka restoran keluarga. Lebih tidak terkesan sedang pacaran dan juga makananya enak. _Kami-sama_ , aku kesal sekali kenapa harus di pasangkan dengan Gumi?!

 **Flashback ON:**

 _Aku berbaring diatas kasur setelah menjemput Miku, Luka, dan Rin dari sekolah mereka. Wajah Luka sedikit pucat, aku sedikit khawatir tentangnya. Saat aku menanyakannya, dia hanya menggeleng pelan dan berkata ia tidak apa-apa. Baru saja aku mandi sore, handphoneku berdering._

 _"Moshi-moshi."kataku_

 _"Moshi-moshi, Gaku-kun!"seru gadis tersebut. Aku harus menjauhkan handphone selama beberapa saat karena terlalu nyaring suaranya._

 _"Oh, kami-sama. Berhentilah memanggilku itu, Gumi."ucapku jengkel._

 _"Nande? Panggilan itu cute tahu!"katanya sambil terkikik geli. Aku mencibir kesal._

 _"Berhentilah bersikap grumpy dan jelaskan alasanmu kamu tidak menjemputku!"ujarnya terdengar jengkel._

 _"Nani?! Memangnya aku supirmu!"seruku kesal._

 _"Demo, kamu ditakdirkan bersamaku, Gaku-kun. Jadi, kita harus bersama selamanya. Secara tidak langsung, kamu tak boleh bersama siapa-siapa selain aku."ujarnya tenang._

 _"Itu kan hanya perjanjian lagu! Bukan berarti, aku bisa jadi babumu selamanya!"seruku kesal._

 _"Ah, aku tidak mau tahu. Atau kamu mau memutuskan kontrak denganku?"tanyanya. Aku mengernyit kesal._

 _Sialan! Jika saja orang tua Gumi tidak kaya dan yang mempunyai Internet co. Pasti aku tidak akan berpasangan dengan Gumi! aku pernah melamar di Crypton Co, sayangnya pemiliknya—Kaito Shion—menolaknya. Ia bilang, sebenarnya aku berbakat namun, Crypton co sudah ada Miku dan Luka serta sederet nama artis lainnya. Jadi, hanya internet co yang bisa menerimaku._

 _"Gaku-kun?"tanya perempuan itu._

 _"Nani?"tanyaku._

 _"Temani aku ya. Hari ini, kedua orang tuaku sedang keluar negri. Jadi, aku tidak ada siapa-siapa dirumah."kata Gumi._

 _"Ya, nanti kita ke Iroha's restaurant family . Pemiliknya baik sekali."ujarku._

 _"Nanda yo? Kan kita bisa di-rumahku!"seru Gumi._

 _"Tidak baik perempuan dan laki-laki berduaan. Lagipula aku lapar."_

 _"Bagaimana dengan restoran mewah saja yang aku tahu?"_

 _"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa membayarnya, kau tahu."_

 _"Aku yang bayar. Lagipula, kau kan sudah kaya sekarang."_

 _"..."_

 _"Baiklah. Iya, iya. Jemput aku ya."_

 _"Astaga! Kamu hanya berbeda beberapa kamar denganku!"_

 _"Ya, ya. Pokoknya jemput aku. Kau juga kenapa sih mau di apartemen kecil ini? Aku kan punya apartemen di roppongi. Kamu bisa kubelikan satu jika kamu mau!"_

 _"Kubilang, aku mau menabung. Kau juga jangan mempedulikan hidupku! Aku lebih suka melakukannya sendirian!"_

 _"Tentu saja aku peduli! Kau pasanganku, Gaku-kun. Baiklah, daah! Jemput ya!"_

 _Aku menghela napas kesal. Mau tak mau, aku harus menuruti kata-katanya. Dia memang benar-benar menyebalkan dan juga suka memerintah! Arghh!_

 **Flashback off**

"Jadi bagaimana, Gaku-kun? lagu Wrinkle bagus bukan? Kau yang memerankan laki-laki! Ini seseuai dengan kisah kita!"kata Gumi. Aku hanya mendengungkan suaraku, Malas berbicara.

"Nah, nanti kamu pakai ini blablablabla—"

Aku mulai tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Gumi. Pandanganku terpaku dengan seorang gadis berambut pink yang duduk bersama gadis berambut teal. Di depannya, ada kembaran yang berambut honeyblonde. Luka Megurine, Hatsune Miku, Rin Kagamine, dan Len kagamine itulah nama-nama mereka. Sesekali, Miku berbicara lalu Luka tertawa kecil. Tawa itu.. rasanya semua di sekitarku berhenti.

"—Lalu, ayahku memperbolehkan menulis lagu ini. Katanya lagu ini hebat dan aku—hei! Kau dengar tidak sih?"tanya Gumi kesal. Aku mengerjapkan mataku.

"Ng?"tanyaku. " _Motto hakkiri itte kudasai(_ Tolong ucapkan lebih jelas)"kataku.

"Lebih jelas?! aku sudah ber-ulang-ulang berbicara seperti ini, Kamui!"kata Gumi. Wah, bila ia benar-benar sudah marah ia akan memanggilku dengan nama belakangku.

" _Gomen."_ ucapku pelan.

"Ah, terserahlah. Sepertinya, kau sedang banyak pikiran hari ini. Jadi, untuk kali ini permintaan maafmu ku terima."jawabnya seraya menganduk milkshake miliknya. Aku mendesa lega.

" _How could she sit there and laugh and looks so beautiful?"_ gumamku.

" _Nani_? Apa yang kau bilang?"tanya Gumi seraya mengikuti kearah pandanganku. Buru-buru, aku mengalihkan padangan.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Nah, lanjutkan bahasan lagumu."kataku. Gumi terlihat bersemangat kembali. Lalu kembali bercerita. Maaf, Gumi. Karena kecantikan Luka. Entah kenapa, caranya tertawa, tersenyum, memotong makanan, mengunyah, segalanya terlihat sempurna dan cantik. Bagaimana bisa? Apakah ini jatuh cinta..?

Tiba-tiba, aku terkesiap saat Luka melirik kearahku. Ia menatapku datar dan menaikkan alisnya. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Saat tahu aku bersama Gumi, ia mengalihkan matanya kembali dan sejak itu dia tidak melihatku lagi...

* * *

 **Luka POV:**

"Miku, kau tahu matematika ini?"tanya Rin.

"Ya, caranya blablabla—"

Aku entah kenapa tidak fokus dengan pembicaraan Miku, Rin, dan Len. Saat, pemuda yang terlihat malas berbicara dengan gadis yang enerjik disampingnya itu berbicara panjang lebar. Bahkan, lelaki itu sepertinya hanya separuh mendengarkan. Gakupo Kamui dan Gumi Megpoid.

"Luka? Luka!"seru Miku seraya mengguncang bahuku.

"E-eh, _Nani_?"tanyaku.

"Kau tahu soal ini?"tanya Miku.

"Soal ini? Aku tahu sih. Untungnya, aku lumayan bisa."kataku.

"Baguslah. Soalnya, kamu dari tadi bengong terus sih!"kata Rin. Aku tertawa pelan.

" _Hontou ni_?"tanyaku.

"Kamu sendiri yang bengong kamu sendiri yang tidak tahu."cibir Miku. Aku tertawa kembali.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kepala sekolah berulang tahun yang ke 60 kan?"tanya Len seraya memakan kentang goreng. Kami berada di Iroha's family restaurant. Restoran inilah tempat kami nongkrong. Apalagi, anak pemilik restoran yang bernama Iroha itu sangat baik dan sangat menyenangkan diajak ngobrol. Sayangnya, hari ini dia tidak datang ke restoran milik ayah ibunya. Coba saja dia disini, pasti kami sudah mengobrol seru dengannya. Kami suka restoran ini karena, kami tidak terlalu suka tempat anak muda yang biasanya mengobrol ribut, mabuk-mabukan, atau merokok. Kami sendiri, sudah menganggap sebagai keluarga. Maka, jatuhlah tempat nongkrong sehabis pulang sekolah di Iroha's family restaurant. Biasanya, kami menghabiskan waktu disini sampai jam 8 malam.

"Kau bisa-bisanya hapal, Len. Diam-diam, kamu naksir kepala sekolah ya?"selidik Rin.

"Ih! Kepala sekolah sudah tua berumur 60 tahun dan laki-laki. Dan kau menyukainya, Len?"tanya Miku seraya mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Muka Len memerah.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kebetulan aku mendengar saja dari ruang guru kemarin!"kata Len terburu-buru. Aku menatapnya datar. Iya, aku tahu Len.. kau menyukai Miku kan? Bukan kepala sekolah?

"Huu, kau sekarang mirip adikmu, Len. Suka menguping."seru Miku. Kami tertawa renyah.

Tiba-tiba, aku tak sengaja menatap kearah Gakupo yang menatapku juga. Mukanya terlihat merah. Aku tertawa seraya mengangkat alisku. Lalu, saat aku sadar dia bersama Gumi. Aku langsung tidak melihatnya lagi. Siapa tahu, blushing itu dari Gumi bukan dariku. Bukan sama sekali..

"Aku tidak boleh berharap terlalu banyak."pikirku.

"Lukaaa..Lukaa.."panggil Miku seraya mengguncang tubuhku.

"Haah?"tanyaku saat tersadar dari pikiranku.

"Issh.. kau melamun terus! Kau benar-benar sudah sehat, Luka?"tanya Miku khawatir. Jelas, wajahnya menggambarkan ekspresi khawatir. Aku menggeleng pelan.

Lalu, aku bisa merasakan Gakupo menatapku. Aku tidak menatapnya balik. Karena, kalau aku menatapnya..

Aku akan berharap terlalu banyak..

Dia sudah menjadi milik Gumi dan Chiko. Aku harus mundur perlahan.

Kulirik pelan kearah Gakupo, seraya berbisik, "Kau tak perlu menjauh. Kau hanya perlu diam disana. Dan aku perlahan-lahan akan menjauh darimu.."bisikku.

Aku yakin ini keputusan terbaik. Kupadangi Rin, Len, dan Miku.. aku tak sanggup melihat mereka dibully. Aku sudah mem-bebani mereka. Aku tak mau mereka di bully karena aku. Cukup diriku. Sekali lagi, aku menghela napas dan melirik kearah Gakupo. Tak ada yang salah bukan? merelakan sesuatu demi melindungi teman-temanmu?

" _Sayounara_.."bisikku. Aku yakin, ini keputusan yang baik untuk diriku.

 **Haloo! chapter berikutnya bakal ada yang menyatakan perasan nih. Siapa ya? Oh ya, nanti saudara Chiko bakal muncul di chapter 5! Dan harusnya, ini terbit tanggal 15, tapi filenya hilang dan aku akhirnya kehilangan mood untuk menulis kembali. Selamat lebaran bagi yang merayakan! *bow* Oh ya, di chapter depan bakal muncul Lenka dan Mikuo juga salah satu OC-ku, Sayumi Yoshiko. Chapter kedepan bakal mulai ribet huehuehue.**

* * *

 **Credit song:**

 **1.** Crime and punishment- Hatsune Miku(Tsumi to Batsu)

Deco*27

* * *

 **Happy birthday to:**

 **Ala masanina: Happy birthday! WYATB! Jangan berhenti di tengah jalan ya fic-nya ;^;**

 **Nekochanflat: Happy birthday, Neko-chan! WYATB! I always support your fic!**

* * *

 **Balasan review:**

 **Yumiharizuki**

Ah tidak apa-apa,lho. Oh ya, di chapter berikutnya ada OC fic ini yang bernama Yumi lho huehuhue. Iya, memang bertele-tele *pundung* Yosh, akan kuusahakan kuperbaiki! Iyaa maenstrim banget ya? hehehe.. Nge-feel ya? Ah, syukurlah. Tadinya, kurasa ceritanya rata( serata aspal(?) ). Terimakasih sudah meng-favorite dan fav! *bow* akan saya usahakan untuk memperbaiki jadi yang lebih baik!

 **Guest**

Huee.. nunggu selama itu ya? maaf-maaf *bow*

 **Guest 2**

Ini sudah dilanjut kok *wink*


	5. Complicated feelings

Haloo~ kembali lagi bersama Rika Miyake, si author telat update. Yush, disini ada dua orang yang mengatakan perasaanya

Miku: "Jangan spoiler .-."

Rika: "Oh, iya, ya."

Miku: *sweatdrop*

Semoga menikmati~ Ngomong-ngomong, pibesdey Gakupoo~

* * *

 **Rika Miyake Present**

 **Fate meeting**

 **Disclaimer: Yaap, Vocaloid bukan punya saya tapi OC dan ceritanya nya jelas punya saya**

 **Mohon maaf atas kesalahanku yaa!**

 **kalau tidak ada kesalahan, rasanya aku senang sekali haha XD.**

* * *

 **5\. Complicated feelings..**

 **Luka POV:**

1 minggu telah berlalu..

Hari ini Jumat.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, tidur yang tidak nyenyak lagi...

Aku berusaha untuk bangun dari tempat tidurku dan terseok-seok menuju kamar mandi. Menyiramkan air dingin agar aku sepunuhnya bangun.

Well, terlihat semua baik-baik saja, _kan_?

Hmm..sayang sekali tidak. Aku mendesah kecil saat menemukan lagi lagi kantung mata di bawah mataku.

"Rin pasti akan memarahiku, Lagi.."gumamku seraya mengambil sabun cuci muka untuk wajahku. Setelah lagi-lagi mandi yang (tidak biasanya) lama, aku menuju kamarku dan memakai seragamku. Sebuah ketukan di pintu tanda bahwa sarapan sudah siap.

" _Ohayou_."sapaku. Perempuan berambut teal tersebut menatapku seraya menyerahkan surat.

"Lagi?"tanyaku. Dia mengangguk.

"Dia tidak pernah bosan ya. Padahal dia tahu aku selalu membuang surat ini..."kataku seraya mendesah pelan, menggumpalkan kertas itu tanpa dibaca, lalu melemparnya ke tempat sampah. Tepat sasaran. Mungkin kalau aku sedang bermain basket, aku sudah mencetak _three point_.

"Ayo. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan."kata Miku. Aku menatapnya lama.

"Apa?"tanya Miku saat aku memperhatikannya.

"Kau tidak menjebakku seperti waktu itu kan?"tanyaku. Ia terlihat mendesah pelan.

"Tidak, tidak. Lagipula, Rin dan aku sudah menyerah. Itu juga masalahmu sendiri..harus kamu sendiri yang menyelesaikan."katanya pelan. Ia memutar kunci apartemennya dan membukanya.

" _Love is complicated sometimes.."_ aku mendengar Miku bergumam pelan saat masuk kedalam rumahnya. Aku setuju. Tapi, apa perasaanku terhadap dia itu cinta ya?

Bisa saja hanya suka, kan? Ngomong-ngomong soal dia..aku jadi teringat..

 **Flashback ON:**

 _Jumat minggu lalu..._

 _'Tok..tok..tok..'suara ketukan itu disusul oleh suara gadis bersuara soprano yang tinggal di seberang apartemenku._

 _"Kau sudah siap?"tanyanya._

 _"Sudah."balasku seraya memakai kaus kaki. Setelah itu, aku membuka pintu apartemenku. Miku sedang berdiri di depan apartemenku dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah kita. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit tanda heran._

 _"Kau ternyata kemarin benar-benar bertekad berubah, ya?"tanya Miku. Aku terdiam._

 _Ya, memang. Aku bertekad berubah. Menjadi Luka yang baru. Menjadi Luka yang selalu bangun pagi tanpa dibangunkan, Luka yang tidak pernah kenal dengan laki-laki berambut ungu tersebut, Luka yang sekarang kursus memasak dengan Miku agar bisa membuat sarapan sendiri—walau dia tidak memperbolehkan aku makan sendiri, sih. Dia lebih suka makan bersama aku dan Rin—Luka yang tidak mau bergantung pada orang lain.._

 _Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Sarapan apa pagi ini?"tanyaku._

 _"Seperti Rabu lalu"jawab Miku._

 _"Err..pancake?"tanyaku._

 _"Iya. Kau kan belum mencoba pancake-ku karena kamu sakit."kata Miku. "Pancake untukku dan homemade chocolate doughnat buatan Rin untuk kami." Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Hari ini, Miku berjanji memgajarkan aku untuk mengajariku membuat Blackforest cake._

 _Miku berhenti sebelum membuka pintu yang sudah tidak terkunci, lalu berbalik menatapku, "Kenapa sih kau menjauh dari Gakupo?"tanya Miku. Aku terdiam menghadapi pertanyaan tersebut._

 _Buru-buru aku berdehem kecil seraya berkata, "Tidak ada apa-apa dan itu bukan urusanmu."kataku. Miku terdiam lalu membuka pintu kamar apartemennya. Kamar apartemennya tak jauh berbeda denganku, hampir semua perabotannya sama._

 _"Rin sudah menunggu di meja makan. Kau kesana saja duluan.."kata Miku dingin. Aneh sekali, padahal tadi suaranya masih biasa-biasa saja. Aku mengangguk seraya memakai sendal rumah yang telah disediakan dan menaruh sepatuku ke rak , aku berjalan menuju ruang makan. Aneh, rasanya aku jadi punya perasaan buruk. Saat aku sampai di meja makan, mataku membulat lebar melihat orang ketiga yang duduk di sebelah Rin._

 _"Hai, Luka."sapa orang tersebut tanpa memedulikan tatapan tidak percayaku._

 _"Sedang apa kau disini?!"kataku sengit kepada seorang ketiga di ruang itu._

 _"Nanda yo? Memangnya tidak boleh?"tanyanya._

 _"Iie(tidak). Karena aku tidak suka melihatmu."kataku dingin. Terpaksa, aku duduk di sisi sebelah meja makan Rin dan orang tersebut._

 _"Kau kenapa sih Luka?"tanya Rin heran, "sekali-kali tak apa kan menggundang Gakupo-san ikut makan bersama kita."kata Rin._

 _"Sekali-kali? Kalian berdua*aku menujuk Rin dan Miku yang sudah duduk disampingku* merencanakan ini kan?"tanyaku sengit seraya berdiri._

 _"Ya. Kami memang merencanakan ini. Tepatnya, aku yang mengusulkan."kata Miku. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Padahal, aku mengira bahwa yang otak perencanaan ini adalah Rin. Namun ternyata itu berasal dari Hatsune Miku, teman dari kecilku sekaligus tetangga apartemenku._

 _"Memangnya kenapa sih kamu menjauhiku? Aku salah apa?!"seru Gakupo angkat bicara._

 _"Salah apa? Oh, banyak sekali! Kalau kusebutkan, akan panjang sekali.. Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu berhargaku disini!"kataku. Seketika, ruangan ini berubah menjadi suasananya dingin dan mencekam. Padahal ruangan ini selalu bersuasana riang dan hangat. Gakupo terdiam sambil terus menatapku._

 _"Gomen nasai.."kata Gakupo lebih mirip bergumam._

 _"Apologize rejected."kataku dengan nada dingin._

 _"Dia salah apa sih, Luka?!"tanya Miku seraya menatapku. Aku menatap Miku balik._

 _"Bukan urusanmu."kataku dingin seraya menggeser kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar._

 _"Omong-omong, aku tidak berniat sarapan. Nafsu makanku hilang sudah karena ada dia."jawabku dingin. Lalu, aku membanting pintu dan berlari keluar dari gedung apartemen ini...Air mata yang tertumpuk pun menetes keluar lama-lama makin deras. Aku semakin berlari kencang dan menemukan sebuah taman sepi. Disanalah, aku berteriak dan menghabiskan air mataku._

 _"Bukan ini! bukan ini maksudku!"_

 _Aku terus berteriak sehingga suaraku habis. Hari itu, pertama kalinya aku membolos dari sekolah._

 **Flashback OFF**

" _Ohayou,_ Luka.."sapa Rin lesu. Wajahnya terlihat lelah.

" _Ohayou_."balasku dingin. Memang, hubungan aku terhadap Rin dan Miku belum membaik. Miku menyajikan sarapan lalu kami berdiam diri seraya makan.

"Sudah 1 minggu berlalu."kata Miku membuka percakapan. Aku menghentikan makanku dan menatap Mku.

"Lalu?"tanyaku.

"Kau masih marah dengan kita?"tanya Miku ia menatapku dalam-dalam. Aku terdiam.

"Aku tidak marah dengan kalian. Aku marah karena kalian memihak dia .."kataku.

"..."mereka terdiam.

"Kau yakin tidak mau menceritakan pada kami?"tanya Rin.

" _Iie_."jawabku singkat.

"Lalu apa gunanya kami, Luka?! Kami ini sahabatmu! Sahabat mendengar setiap suka dan duka sahabatnya sendiri! Jadi, kamu ini tidak menganggap kami sahabat, begitu?!"teriak Miku seraya bangkit duduknya. Aku terdiam. Napas Miku terlihat terputus-putus karena telah menyemburkan amarahnya, wajahnya juga menengang.

"Sudahlah, Miku.."kata Rin berusaha menenangkan Miku.

"Tenang apa sih, Rin?! Dia itu nggak menganggap kita sahabat! Bahkan, dia cuma seenaknya sendiri dan berpikir bahwa kita itu nggak mengkhawatirkan dia ataupun mengerti dia!"seru Miku seraya menatap Rin, lalu beralih matanya menatapku, "Benar begitu kan, Luka?! Jangan mengelak! Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, kau tahu?!"

Aku terdiam. Aku tak pernah melihat Miku emosi seperti ini, biasanya dia selalu ceria dan menyukai anak-anak.

"Kami ingin kami dianggap sahabatmu, Luka! Setiap hari, kami mengkhawatirkanmu karena perubahan sikapmu!"seru Miku, lalu suaranya memelan, "Kami ini sahabatmu,kau tahu...Janganlah memendam masalahmu. Kami selalu ada disini. Kami siap mendengarkan curhatanmu, Luka."kata Miku. Lalu, ia kembali duduk dan berdiam diri.

"Miku, dia belum siap.."bisik Rin.

"Aku tahu, Rin. _Demo_ , aku juga muak persahabatan kita diambang kehancuran seperti ini."kata Miku lirih.

" _Iie_. Kau salah, Rin."kataku. Rin dan Miku mendongak menatapku.

" _Nanda yo_?"tanya Rin.

"Aku sudah siap. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya.."kataku.

"Ta-tapi kalau kau belum siap—"kata Rin terbata-bata.

"Sudah kubilang aku sudah siap, Rin!"seruku. Rin terdiam.

"Pertama-tama, aku minta maaf Rin dan Miku...Aku..aku..nggak tahu kalau kalian mengkhawatirkan aku.."

"Apologize accepted."kata Miku dan Rin seraya menyunggingkan senyum.

"K-kenapa kalian memaafkan secepat itu?"tanyaku.

" _Well,_ kami juga tidak mau lama-lama marahan. Memangnya, kamu mau?"tanya Miku. Aku menarik napas panjang. Masalah pertama selesai. Aku tinggal menceritakan apa penyebabku berubah.

"A-aku..menjauhi Gakupo karena.." aku menghela napas, dan menatap kedua iris mata Cerulean Rin lalu berganti menjadi turqoise Miku, "Karena..aku rasa Gakupo tidak pantas denganku. Juga..aku..aku.. tidak ingin kalian ikut terbully.."

Memang, setelah seminggu aku menjauhi Gakupo, Gumi tidak mengencarkan serangan Fitnah atau ejekannya.

"Aku menyerah, Rin, Miku," aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, "aku pikir tidak adil rasanya. Tak apa aku kehilangan seseorang yang aku suka daripada sahabat sehidup sematiku.."kataku. Perlahan-lahan, aku menitikkan air mata. Rin dan Miku menatapku dengan tercenggang.

"Oh..Luka.."seru Mereka seraya menghambur memelukku. Tangis kami bertiga pecah.

"Kenapa kamu menyerah? Kita menghadapi ini bertiga, Luka. Ingat kata ibumu dulu? Jika kamu telah mendapatkan cinta, kejarlah hingga kau dapat."kata Miku seraya tersenyum.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Kami selalu mendukungmu untuk yang terbaik."kata Rin seraya memelukku makin erat.

"Dan dialah yang terbaik untukmu."sambung Miku. Di pagi itu, suasana meja makan kembali menghangat..

* * *

 **Gakupo POV**

Aku melihat bayangan Luka masuk ke pintu apartemen Miku seraya membuang surat dariku. Lagi. Aku menghela napas panjang. Padahal...itu surat terakhirku. Ya, aku menyerah. Umm...tidak menyerah juga sih..hanya memberikan Luka waktu saja. Jika memang dia ingin aku menjauh selamanya dari kehidupannya, aku kabulkan. _As long as she is happy, i'll happy_. Kemudian, aku memutuskan untuk ke apartemen sebelah Miku yang berisi Gumi. Apartemen 436.

'Tok..tok..tok..'

"Masuk saja."seru Gumi dari dalam apartemennya. Aku memilih untuk menunggunya diluar.

"Kamu nggak masuk?"tanya Gumi seraya menyembulkan kepalanya dari daun pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

"Nggak deh.."kataku malas. Aku memang tidak pernah merasa nyaman satu ruangan apartemen sendirian bersama Gumi.

"Yaudah. Nggak papa, aku udah siap juga, _kok_. Yuk."ajak Gumi. Ia mengunci pintu kamar apartemennya dan berjalan beriringan bersamaku. Aku mengenakan kaus hitam dan celana jeans hitam serta sepatu boots hitam. Gumi sendiri telah memakai seragam sekolah Kanou.

"Kadang, aku suka bertanya-tanya kenapa kamu nggak di VOCA aja?"tanyaku seraya menatap Gumi. Gumi yang tadi sibuk mengunyah permen mint miliknya langsung menatapku.

"Hmm..nggak kenapa-kenapa. Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Gumi.

"Hanya bertanya."kataku mengangkat bahu. Aku juga sedikit heran dengan Gumi yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ber-ekspresi senang sementara Luka yang terus menerus terlihat sedih dan menjauhiku.

"Hari Sabtu, kamu mau nganterin aku, nggak?"tanya Gumi.

"Kemana?"tanyaku malas.

"Aku ada fashion show. Anterin ya?"tanyanya.

"Ngg...kenapa nggak bersama dengan Neru?"tanyaku. Neru memang teman satu kerja Gumi atau bisa kubilang **sahabat** satu-satunya Gumi. Neru sendiri seorang fashion designer langganan khusus Gumi. Gumi sendiri, sering menjadi 'model' fashion brand Neru. Fashion brand neru sendiri bertajuk 'botanical' makanya, kostum debut Gumi juga mengambil theme 'botanical' dengan warna hijau dan oranye.

"Yaa..kamu mikir dong. Masa, minta dianterin sama orang yang nggak ada sangkut pautnya sama fashion show ini?"tanya Gumi seraya memutar bola matanya.

"Aku juga nggak ada sangkut pautnya."kataku.

"Tapi, kamu itu yang jadi pasanganku, Gaku- _kun_."kata Gumi serayamemberi penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya.

"Terserahlah."gumamku. Setelah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Gumi, Gumi segera masuk dan aku pun menuju SMA Kanou. Aku ini rasanya jadi budaknya Gumi bukan pasangannya—aku juga tidak berharap jadi pasangannya, sih.

* * *

 **Luka POV:**

Aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah SMA Kanou diikuti Rin dan Miku yang berwajah riang.

"Aku dengar, di dekat sini ada spa kecantikan!"kata Rin.

"Spa? Dimana?"tanya Miku.

"Di dekat sini sih.. aku lupa alamatnya hehehe."kata Rin.

"Dasar."cibirku.

"Nanti mau kesana, nggak?"tanya Rin.

"Boleh saja. Sedikit relaksasi bagus untukku yang stress mikirin gadis disebelah kita ini."kata Miku seraya melirk pelan kearahku. Merasa dilirik, aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Disana juga banyak minuman hangat yang membuat kita relax gitu!"kata Rin. Kami terus berbincang-bincang mengenai rencana kami sepulang sekolah. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa mengobrol dengan Rin dan Miku. Jujur, aku sangat kesepian tanpa mereka berdua –yah, walaupun ada Chiko sih. Tapi, Chiko akhir-akhir ini sedang tidak dalam kondisi fit hingga jarang masuk . Setelah sampai di lantai 2, aku melambaikan tangan kearah Rin dan Miku dan segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3. Setelah menyusuri koridor lantai 3, aku masuk ke kelas 12-3.

"Luka. _Ohayou.."_ sapa Chiko. Di wajahnya sedikit lesu. Ah, mungkin karena sakitnya kali, ya?

"Kamu kenapa, Chiko?"tanyaku.

"Aku pengen curhat ke kamu..boleh nggak?"tanya Chiko.

"Hahaha, siapa sih yang ngelarang? Boleh dong.."kataku. Chiko tersenyum seraya menarik lenganku menuju koridor lantai 3, lantai tertinggi dari sekolah. Suara langkah kami berdua bergema di lorong, aku terus mengikuti Chiko hingga kami berada di atap sekolah.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah, disana sepi. Hanya sekali-kali angin menghembuskan rambut panjang pinkku dan membuatnya berantakan dan mengibarkan rokku. Yah, kalau tidak ada macam orang pervert disini, aku tidak keberatan sih. Aku juga nggak bisa protes ke Chiko yang secara tidak langsung, membuat rambutku yang sudah kusisir rapi tadi pagi, berantakan. Toh, rambut Chiko juga terkibar angin dan eh..kok malah dia kelihatan ? Aku malah kayak _semrawut_ banget rambutku. He..semrawut kata apa lagi tuh? Oh ya...bahasa jawa..KOK AKU JADI NGOMONG PAKE BAHASA JAWA? (Rika: "Sampeyan piyambak sing miwiti" Luka: "KAMU NGOMONG APA SIH BUSET. KITA ITU DARI JEPANG." Rika: "Yee..belajar dikit bahasa Jawa kan gapapa.." Luka: "Tuh! Para pembaca jadi nggak ngerti!" Rika: "Oh ya..yang kalimat diatas itu artinya. Kamu duluan yang memulai terus semrawut itu acak-acakan atau tidak beraturan." Miku: "Rika lagi kenapa sih?" Rika: "Tadi habis dari rumah saudara, pada ngomong bahasa jawa semua..Rika jadi kebiasa.." Miku: "TAPI LOE KAN LAHIRNYA DI BALI!" Rika: "Oke. Cukup permisah~ kIta nyampah banget disini..")

"Kamu mau ngomong apa, Chiko?"tanyaku bingung.

"A-aku.." Aku terus menunggunya.

"A-aku..aku..menyerah.."kata Chiko terbata-bata

"Menyerah?"tanyaku bingung. Dia mengangguk.

"Aku rasa..aku..menyerah..soal..Gakupo."katanya lebih mirip bisikan.

"Eh? _Nande yo_?"tanyaku.

"Aku..aku..tahu..bahwa..Gakupo mencintaimu.."kata Chiko. Lalu, ia pun menangis. Aku masih speechless menatapnya.

"H-hah... _nanda yo_?"tanyaku bingung.

"Ke-kemarin..aku nggak sengaja melihat kamu ngebuang surat dari Gakupo..saat..kamu..lagi pulang.."kata Chiko terbata-bata. Air matanya semakin deras menuruni pipinya.

"La-lalu..aku baca surat itu..surat yang nggak pernah kamu baca.."kini Chiko menatapku. Mata cokelatnya yang besar dan bening itu menatapku dan bertemu dengan Aquamarine milikku.

"Lalu?"tanyaku.

"Co-coba kamu baca."kata Chiko dengan suara bergetar.

 _Dear, Luka.._

 _Uh, kamu pasti mengiraku cupu banget pake surat-suratan dan kamu pasti mengira aku ini bodoh banget sampai terus mengirimu surat. Handphone milkmu juga selalu kamu matikan dan tak pernah kamu baca setiap SMS-ku. Aku bertanya-tanya..apa sih salahku padamu?_

 _Aku ber-asumsi memang mungkin kamu tidak menyukaiku. Yah, siapa juga yang mau menyukaiku? Tapi, rasanya sakit bila dibenci oleh orang yang kamu suka, bukan? Aku minta maaf apapun itu yang membuatmu jauh dariku. Surat terakhirku akan kukirim besok melalui Miku dan aku tidak pernah berhenti berharap bahwa kamu mau membaca surat ini.._

 _Aku tidak bisa mundur..aku tidak bisa putus asa.._

 _Kalau kamu minta itu.._

 _Karena, aku menyukaimu Luka Megurine._

 _Oh, tidak maksudku, aku mencintaimu Luka megurine._

 _Segala darimu indah. Mata aquamarine yang selalu mempunyai binar ceria walau wajahmu dingin, rambut indahmu yang terurai panjang dan selalu beraroma strawberry, bibir yang walaupun tidak menyunggingkan senyum setiap saat tapi setiap tersenyum selalu membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Kau lihat bukan? Aku sudah menjadi penyair dengan filosofi Luka Megurine hanya dengan melihatmu._

 _Oh, aku juga menjadi orang puitis..coba lihat puisi ini:_

 _An Artist in Love_

 _I drew her in my world;_

 _I write her in my lines._

 _I want to be her man;_

 _I want to holding her hand every time her hand feels cold_

 _I want to give her flower to cheer her up every time she look sad_

 _I want to take her to many place as she like so she will happy and laugh with beautiful way_

 _I want to hug her when she crying so she will stop crying_

 _She was never meant as mine. She is everything to me._

 _I drew her in my world;_

 _She's always on my mind;_

 _I draw her every line;_

 _It hurts when she is ignore and angry to me._

 _I want to hear her angelic voice_

 _I want to see her beautiful smile_

 _I want to see her beautiful hair_

 _I want her to forgive me_

 _I drew her in my world;_

 _I draw her all the times,_

 _But i don't know where_

 _To draw the line_

 _I can't wait when she is be mine._

Aku terpana menatap surat tersebut.

"Dia mencintaimu, Luka.."kata Chiko serya tersenyum, namun airmatanya menurun melewati pipinya.

"Harusnya, aku sadar bahwa ia mencintaimu. Harusnya, aku sadar aku tidak boleh mencintai dia. Harusnya, aku menyemangatimu bukan malah curhat denganmu bahwa aku sayang dia. Harusnya, aku sadar lebih cepat kalau kalian berdua saling mencintai. Harusnya aku..aku.." Chiko terduduk diatas tanah seraya menangis dan menutupi wajahnya.

"Chiko.."kataku pelan seraya ikut duduk di sampingnya, mengusap punggungnya. Ia menatapku dengan mata memerah dan hidung yang juga memerah seraya memelukku.

" _Gomen ne_.."bisiknya.

"Kamu nggak pernah salah. Kita berdua nggak pernah salah. Kadang, kita nggak pernah menduga kalau kita jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama..Itu hanya hal klise saja."tanyaku seraya mengusap lembut punggungnya. Ia menangis di pundakku. Kemudian, ia pun mulai perlahan berhenti menangis namun masih terisak-isak.

"Sekarang, aku tanya padamu.."Chiko mendongakkan kepalanya menatapku. Mata besar bewarna cokelatnya masih memerah dan masih berkaca-kaca.

"Kamu pernah bosan berbicara dengan Gakupo?"tanyaku.

"Eh..nggak. Dia menyenangkan diajak bicara." kata Chiko.

"Kalau dia ngeliatin kamu, hati kamu itu rasanya berdebar lebih cepat ga?"tanyaku.

"Iya..kadang.."kata Chiko.

"Kalau kamu lagi sama Gakupo deg-degkan nggak?"tanyaku.

"Eh..enggak.."kata Chiko.

Aku tersenyum, "Chiko. Kamu itu menyukai dia bukan cinta. Kamu itu kagum dan suka kepada dia. Kamu itu meganggapnya sebagai 'teman'dan 'kakak laki-laki' dibanding suara 'laki-laki'."kataku seraya mengusap kepalanya.

" _H-hontou ni_?"tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Lalu, Chiko melepaskan pelukanku dengan pelan lalu mengusap matanya.

" _Arigatou_ , Luka.."katanya seraya tersenyum dan mengusap air matanya.

" _Iie. Doitashimashite_."kataku.

"Ma-maaf kan aku bikin bajumu basah."kata Chiko panik saat melihat bajuku basah oleh air mata.

"Ah.. _Daijoubu desu_. Sekali kali saja."kataku seraya tersenyum.

"Akhirnya aku tahu perasaanku juga.. Selama ini aku bingung aku jatuh cinta apa nggak. Lagian, aku nggak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta sih.."kata Chiko seraya tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kamu bakal menemukannya, kok."kataku seraya menepuk pundaknya.

"Si-siapa cinta pertama kamu, Luka?"tanya Chiko. Aku menggeleng.

"Ah, jangan bohong..Aku tahu kamu pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya.."selidik Chiko. Heran deh..tadi dia menangis tersedu-sedu sekarang dia sudah ceria kembali. Mengerikan..

"E-enggak kok!"kataku mengelak.

"Haduh..ngomong gitu tapi wajahnya berkata lain..."kata Chiko seraya ber-'ck'-ria dan berkacak pinggang.

"Memangnya berbeda ya?"tanyaku.

"Tuhkan..padahal aku cuma mancing doang.. nyatanya, kamu malah ngomong gitu, ayoo siapa?"tanya Chiko. Sial

"I-itu..gakupo.."kataku dengan wajah memerah padam. Chiko tersenyum seraya memelukku dan mengucapkan 'terimalah dia'.

"H-hah?"tanyaku.

"Yee..kamu itu lemot banget sih."kata Chiko seraya menyentil dahiku.

" _Itai!_ "seruku. "Uuh, aku salah apa sih sampai disentil gitu?"tanyaku sambil mengelus dahiku.

"Surat itu kan sama aja kaya dia nembak kamu, Luka. Oh ya, sentilan itu hadiah dariku karena respon-mu lambat.."kata Chiko.

"Ah, masa sih? aku juga nggak bisa dong berasumsi kaya gitu."

"Asumsi apaan sih..emang kaya gitu!"

" _Hontou ni_?"

"Benerann.."

"Mm, terserah deh. Makasih banget ya sentilannya, nggak terasa sakit sama sekali."kataku sarkastik.

" _Doitashimashite_."

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi boleh?"tanyaku.

" _Ii yo._."jawab Chiko.

"Saat kamu lagi ngobrol sama Shin, apa yang kamu rasakan?"tanyaku. Seketika, wajah Chiko memerah.

"K-kok jadi nanyain dia sih!"kata Chiko dengan wajah full merah. Dia buru-buru menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan sapu tangannya.

"Ya...gapapa, kan? Ayo..jawab aja."kataku.

"I-iya nyaman..seneng terus setiap aku ngobrol sama dia..kecuali kalau dia nggak jailin aku sih.."kata Chiko masih dengan wajah meronanya. Aku yakin..dia akan mimisan sebentar lagi. Yah..aku pernah diceritakan sih sama Chiko. Kalau dia, punya kelemahan dengan 'mimisan' setiap wajahnya memerah.

"Kalau dia lagi ngeliatin kamu atau lagi senyum ke kamu, kamu rasanya deg-degkan nggak?"tanyaku.

"Eh..eng..kalau ngeliatin sih aku nggak tahu..tapi pas dia senyum ke aku.. rasanya kaya ada perasaan aneh di perutku..seperti...seperti.."kata Chiko.

"Kupu-kupu bertebangan di perutmu, kan?"tanyaku. Chiko dengan wajah memerah kembali mengangguk.

"Lanjut..kalau lagi sama Shin, kamu bahagia nggak? Terus maunya jadi sama Shin terus?"tanyaku.

"I-iya.."kata Chiko.

Aku tersenyum, "itu artinya kali in kamu mencintai Shin sebagai 'laki-laki' Chiko.."kataku.

" _H-hontou ni_?"tanyanya.

"Iya..."kataku.

Seketika, wajah Chiko memerah seperti tomat. Aku tertawa melihatnya..

"Nah, sudah lega kan dengan perasaanmu sebenarnya?"tanyaku.

"I-iya. _Demo_ , memangnya benar ya?"tanya Chiko.

"Itu sih terserah dairi hatimu. Yang memilih juga hatimu, Chiko."kataku pelan seraya menepuk pundaknya dan berjalan menjauhinya. Chiko hanya berdiri mematung memandangi langit biru.

* * *

 **Miku POV**

Aku berjalan di koridor sendirian. Rin dan Luka sedang rapat OSIS, Len dan Shin sedang ke ruang guru karena dipanggil guru sementara Chiko di ruang UKS karena merasa tidak enak badan . Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk sendirian menuju kantin. Aku tidak pernah sendirian seperti ini..

Aku memesan minuman jahe dan duduk di salah satu meja kantin. Sendirian. Biasanya, kami berenam sedang sibuk bercengkrama riang sambil makan. Mengobrolkan soal restoran ayam enak yang baru buka di dekat sekolah, Pengalaman mengerikan pertama kali Rin ke dokter gigi, ataupun membahas dimanakah kami akan kuliah. Aku jadi merindukannya.. apalagi semenjak insiden seminggu lalu Luka jadi tidak bergabung bersama kami. Namun, saat Luka sudah berbaikan malahan kami semua tidak bisa berkumpul bersama.

Aku menerawang seraya sesekali meminum minumanku. Jahe hangat memang ampuh membuatku rilex kembali. Sekali-kali, aku memperhatikan para siswa siswi dengan baju seragam SMA Kanou berlalu lalang. Untuk yang masih kelas 10 menggunakan: seragam sailor dengan kerah dan dasi merah tua berbentuk kupu-kupu, rok cokelat merah tua, kaus kaki cokelat, dan sepatu kuning. Kelas 11 menggunakan: seragam sailor biru dengan dasi berbentuk kupu-kupu, rok biru diatas lutut sekitar 15 cm, kaus kaki yang mencapai lutut bewarna putih, dan sepatu cokelat. Kelas 12 menggunakan: kemeja putih berlengan pendek, dasi merah kotak-kotak berbentuk kupu-kupu, rok merah 30 cm diatas lutut bermotif kotak-kotak, stocking hitam, dan sepatu hitam. Untuk model musim dingin, kelas 10 dan 11 seragam sailornya memakai model berlengan panjang. Kelas 12 pada musim dingin, menggunakan blazer. Untuk yang osis, anak kelas 11 dan 12(karena kelas 10 belum ada OSIS) memakai kemeja bewarna cream, kemeja putih, dasi(model seperti laki-laki) bewarna kotak kotak merah, rok pendek diatas lutut 30 cm bewarna cokelat muda, kaus kaki hitam, dan sepatu pink. Bila sedang musim dingin, mereka tinggal memakai blazer hitam dengan badge OSIS di samping kiri.

Aku selalu ingin memakai seragam kelas 12 yang menurutku keren. Lalu, disaat aku sedang melihat para siswa-siswi yang membawa makanan beraroma harum tersebut, aku dikejutkan sesuatu di pundakku.

"Hei."sapa seseorang dengan suara yang hampir mirip Len namun lebih mirip suara rendah versi cowok dari aku. Suara soprano yang rendah.

Aku terkejut seraya menoleh, disanalah dia..laki-laki berambut teal pendek, memakai kemeja putih dengan badge bertuliskan Vocaloid Academy, dasi biru, sabuk hitam, celana bahan bewarna abu-abu, dan sepatu cokelat. Matanya juga bewarna sama denganku, Turqoise.

"Mi-mikuo?!"seruku heran.

"Kenapa? Kaget?"tanyanya santai lalu duduk disampingku. Aku baru sadar suasana di kantin jadi penuh bisik-bisikan serta diikuti suara 'kyaa' dari para fangirling orang disebelahku ini.

"S-sedang apa kamu disini?"tanyaku heran.

"Menengok pacarku. Memangnya kenapa?"tanyanya. Seketika, wajahku merona.

"T-tidak apa-apa sih..tapi..tapi.."

Mikuo memotongku, "Tapi bukannya aku masuk, kan?"tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Yah. Bolos sedikit nggak kenapa-kenapa, kan?"tanyanya seraya mengedipkan matanya. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Apa?!"seruku.

"Demi untuk menemui pacarku yang cantik. Sekaligus, menemani pacarku yang sedang sendirian..."kata Mikuo seraya menyerigai. Aku berani bersumpah tadi banyak sekali suara 'kyaa' dan suara berdebam. Sepertinya, para gadis-gadis di sekolah ini sudah pingsan dengan darah di hidungnya.

"Oh, tetap saja itu membolos. Dan itu tidakan tidak terpuji untuk artis papan atas sepertimu.."kataku sambil menatapnya.

"Miku- _chan_ jangan galak-galak dong..~"kata Mikuo seraya memelukku. Aku menggerutu pelan. Aneh, rasanya dulu aku senang diberi perhatian seperti ini..tapi, saat ia memelukku...tidak ada perasaan berdebar seperti dahulu..aku merasa semua ini salah. Hati kecilku berteriak 'bukan dia..' 'bukan dia..' namun aku tetap menyungginkan senyumku.

"Terserahlah. Dasar tukang gombal.."kataku. Ia tertawa.

"Mm..aku mau ngomong sama Miku- _chan_ diatap. Bagaimana?"tanya Mikuo.

"Eh? Memangnya buat apa?"tanyaku.

" _Himitsu_."katanya pelan seraya menyerigai. Aku menonjok lengannya pelan.

Entahlah... aku merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu disini..

Sesuatu yang aneh..

 **Mikuo POV**

Aku berusaha untuk memasang fake smile. Tidak gampang memang, Namun toh Miku percaya juga.

 **Flashback ON**

 _Aku tengah menyesap kopi di kantin. Kopi milik Vocaloid Academy memang menakjubkan. Aku sedang bersama Lenka yang terlihat murung._

 _"Kau kenapa?"tanyaku. Lenka memang menjadi temanku di Vocaloid Academy. Tapi, kami tidaklah begitu dekat. Lenka dengan Haku, aku dengan Ted. Haku dan Ted dua-duanya seorang model. Sementara, aku dan Lenka seorang aktris. Yang membuat kami saling mengenal adalah.. Lenka berpacaran dengan sahabat Miku yang bernama Len dan aku berpacaran dengan Miku. Hal ini tidak sengaja kuketahui waktu aku sedang duduk di kelas dan Lenka sedang berbicara tentang pacarnya Len yang bersekolah di SMA Kanou. Saat aku bertanya ke Miku... kata Miku Len adalah sahabatnya dari kecil._

 _"Tidak apa-apa."kata Lenka pelan. Ayolah, aku tahu dia sedang kenapa-kenapa! Aku melirik kearah SeeU yang sedang menikmati Yuzu tea, Ted yang sedang memakan roti bakar, dan Haku yang sedang sibuk membaca buku. Ayolah, aku tahu di Vocaloid Academy kebanyakan orangnya cuek dan sombong, tapi ini demi teman sendiri! Aku menghela napas, kenapa aku jadi care dengan Lenka? Payah._

 _"Cerita saja, ka.."kata Seeu seraya menyesap Yuzu Tea miliknya. Yuzu tea ini berasal dari korea dan terkenal dengan nama sebutannya Citron tea. Tehnya dibuat dari irisan tipis citron yang dicampur dengan madu dan gula lalu dituang dalam air panas. Yeoja(gadis) berambut keriting panjang itu memang sangat menyukai hal-hal berbau negara asalnya, Korea. Yeoja itu juga kakak kelas kami. Dia duduk di kelas 12-4 dan kakaknya Len. How small this world.._

 _"Mmm..ini tentang...Dongsengmu, Len, Lee Soo young-Sunbae( kakak kelas lee soo young)."kata Lenka seraya megnhela napas._

 _"Heh?"tanya SeeU seraya menatap Lenka lama._

 _"Memangnya, dia kenapa?" tanya Haku._

 _"Di-dia.."perkataan Lenka terputus dengan menangisnya Lenka. Oh, kami langsung mengerti kemana jalannya ini. Kami bertatapan sebentar lalu mendekat kearah Lenka._

 _"Kapan?"tanyaku._

 _"Kemarin.."jawabnya pelan. Uh, biar kujelaskan bagi yang tidak menangkap maksud kami.. Lenka dan Len pasti sudah putus._

 _"Sudahlah. Masih banyak ikan dilaut~"kata Haku dengan intonasi menyanyi._

 _"Arigatou, Haku."kata Lenka seraya menyunggingkan senyum fake smile. Oh, aku salah.. orang yang kuanggap tidak care terhadap teman beberapa detik lalu itu ternya lumayan care juga._

 _"Tapi, nelayannya juga banyak..ngambil ikan kualitas bagus juga susah."sela Ted._

 _"Kok kau jadi bikin ikan itu sebagai metafora laki-laki?"tanyaku seraya sweatdrop._

 _"Yeh. Memang begitu, kok."katanya sambil mengangkat bahu._

 _"Beside, mencari seperti adikku agak susah, lho..dia kan tipe idaman."kata SeeU._

 _"SeeU!"seru kami. Seeu ini, bukannya membantu malah berkata seperti itu._

 _"Lho? Apa? Aku juga tidak mau kali..adikku dijelek-jelekkan.."kata SeeU_

 _"Huu dasar..Brother Complex.."seru Haku._

 _"Kalian ini..arigatou ya.."kata Lenka seraya tertawa. Kami berpandangan lalu ikut tersenyum._

 _Lagu Rockstar just for myself—yang dipasangkan Gumi di handphoneku—berbunyi. Well, tahu dari mana aku siapa itu Gumi? Aku mengetahuinya bahwa ia saingan crypton co dan berada di Internet co. Tentu saja, sebagai pacar Miku, aku kenal dia. Namun, bila bertemu kami pernah bertemu di salah satu restoran dan kami sepakat untuk mengawasi 'pasangan masing-masing'. Gumi mengawasi Miku dan aku mengawasi Gakupo. Yep, Gakupo, kakak tidak sedarahku itu. Omong-omong soal dia, Gakupo memutuskan untuk 'hidup mandiri' dengan pergi dari rumah manshion kami dan membeli apartemen kecil._

 _Subject: Your girlfriend looks sad._

 _Pacarmu lagi sedih, Mikuo. Entahlah.. dia terlihat sedang sendirian begitu.. Kau tidak mau kesini? Menghibur dia.. Bukannya aku care dengan Miku, ya. Hanya memberi tahu keadaan dia saja._

 _Ps: Traktir aku soy salsa salad kali ini._

 _Ps 2: Apakah hubungan kalian baik-baik saja?_

 _From: Gumi Megpoid_

 _Aku menghela napas. Hubungan kami tidak baik-baik saja. Setiap aku mengajak Miku keluar..dia selalu punya alasannya dan kami jadi jarang kencan lagi. Segera, aku bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berlari keluar kantin._

 _"Hey, kuo! Kau mau kemana?!"seru Ted._

 _"Mau meluruskan masalah!"seruku._

 _"Memangnya, dulu masalahmu bengkok?"kata Haku. Segera, Haku diberi lemparan pisang, roti prancis dan cangk-eh bukan, kata SeeU, dia menyayangkan Yuzu Teanya dan cangkir sekolah yang pasti mahal-_

 _"Good luck~"seru SeeU seraya tersenyum. Aku mengangguk dan berlari. Menuju pacarku, Hatsune Miku..semoga ini belum terlambat.._

 _Dengan hati berdebar-debar, aku sampai di SMA mobilku di dekat pinggir jalan dan berlari masuk ke SMA Kanou. SMA ini cukup luas, Terdiri 4 lantai. Lantai dasar digunakan untuk ruang klub, ruang guru, kantin dan ruang kepala sekolah. Lantai pertama digunakan untuk anak –anak kelas 10 yang terdapat 10 kelas dan juga lab komputer dan toilet.. Lantai kedua digunakan untuk kelas 11 dan juga gymnasium serta toilet, . Lantai ketiga digunakan untuk anak kelas 12, perpustakaan, Lab Ipa dan Lab bahasa indonesia. Aku berjalan di koridor, seluruh siswa-siswi berbisik bisik melihatku. Aku tidak memedulikannya dan memutuskan untuk kekantin. Siapa tahu..Miku sedang di kantin._

 _Aku membuka pintu kantin dan mendapati hawa sejuk AC. Aku mencari-cari keberadaan seorang Hatsune Miku. Aku menemukannya. Dia sedang berpikir menerawang seraya sesekali meminum sesuatu di cangkirnya. Rambut tealnya yang panjang masih di model twintail yang selalu beraroma vanilla, ia mengenakan seragam sailor bewarna biru dengan pita merah, rok biru diatas lutut, stocking putih, dan sepatu cokelat. Ia sesekali mengayunkan kakinya sambil terus berpikir. Tanpa Miku sadari bahwa beberapa anak laki-laki mencoba duduk disampingnya ataupun berbisik berbicara mengenai Miku. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan ruangan kantin mendadak menjadi sunyi._

 _"Hei."sapaku. Miku melihat kesamping dan terlihat terkejut melihatku. Para laki-laki yang hendak duduk bersama Miku langsung mengurungkan niatnya._

 _"Mi-mikuo?!"serunya heran. Matanya turqoisenya yang indah membulat besar._

 _"Kenapa? Kaget?"tanyaku santai dan duduk disamping Miku. Aku mendecih kesal mendengar para wanita mulai fangirling. Oh astaga, bisakah tidak 'fangirling' dulu saat ini?!_

 _"S-sedang apa kamu disini?"tanyanya heran. Suaranya masih menandakan ia masih terkejut dan bingung._

 _Aku terdiam selama beberapa saat, "Menengok pacarku. Memangnya kenapa?"tanyaku. Seketika, wajahnya merona pink. Aku tersenyum, betapa aku kangen dengan rona wajahnya tersebut.._

 _"T-tidak apa-apa sih..tapi..tapi.."katanya berusaha menyusun kata-kata._

 _Aku memotongnya, "Tapi, bukannya aku masuk, kan?"tanyaku. Dia mengangguk._

 _"Yah. Bolos sedikit nggak kenapa-kenapa, kan?"tanyaku seraya mengedipkan mataku. Miku langsung menatapku tajam. Well, same Miku. Dia memang selalu tegas soal sekolah. Namanya juga ketua kelas.._

 _"Apa?!"serunya tedengar marah._

 _"Demi untuk menemui pacarku yang cantik. Sekaligus, meneman pacarku yangs edang sendirian."kataku seraya menyerigai._

 _"Oh, tetap saja itu membolos, Mikuo. Dan itu perlakuan tidak terpuji untuk artis papan atas seperti-mu."katanya dingin._

 _"Miku-chan, jangan galak-galak dong~!"kataku seraya memeluknya. Dia menggerutu pelan. Aku sedikit bingung mengapa dia menggerutu saat kupeluk. Mungkin masih marah-kah?_

 _"Terserahlah. Dasar tukang gombal.."kata Miku. Aku tertawa palsu. Pikiran Miku dan Len yang sering bersama—yang selalu difoto Gumi—terbayang dipikiranku. Aku menghela napas pelan dan menatap iris mata turqoise Miku. Iris mata yang sama denganku.._

 _"Mm..aku mau ngomong sama Miku-chan diatap. Bagaimana?"tawarku._

 _Aku tidak mau melakukan ini .._

 _"Eh? Memangnya buat apa?"tanya Miku terlihat heran._

 _"Himitsu."kataku seraya menyerigai. Serigai yang lagi-lagi palsu. Dia menonjok lenganku main-main dengan pelan, walaupun terlhat di wajahnya ekspresi bingung._

 _Aku akan menegaskan ini..._

 **Flashback OFF**

Aku tengah merasakan angin menerpa rambut tealku begitu pula Miku. Kami masih berdiam diri di atas atap.

"Apa yang kamu mau bicarakan, Kuo- _kun?"_ tanyanya. Oh, rasanya aku meleleh saat ia akhirnya memanggilku dengan sebutan yang biasa ia panggil 'kuo-kun'. Tidak. Sekarang saatnya menegaskan ini..

"Miku..aku minta kita putus.."kataku. Aku berusaha terdengar dingin. Miku terkesiap.

"K-kenapa?"tanyanya.

"Kamu pantas berbahagia dengan orang lain.."kataku. Lalu, aku maju mendekat dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Aku sudah berbahagia denganmu!"seru Miku dengan suara serak.

"Kamu bohong.."kataku pelan seraya memeluknya.

"Maksudmu?"tanya Miku.

"Kamu tidak berbahagia denganku, Miku."kataku seraya menatap wajah Miku yang terlihat sedih, "Kamu pasti berbahaga dengan Len.."kataku. Aku bisa merasakan air mataku menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Dia terlihat terkejut seraya menatapku.

"Jangan berbohong, Miku..aku tahu kamu menyukainya."kataku dengan suara bergetarku. Payah..aku harusnya tidak menangis..

"Aku ingin kamu bahagia..maka, berbahagialah dengan Len. Karena, dialah orang yang membuatmu bahagia."kataku pelan aku mengeratkan pelukanku terhadap Miku. Berharap, air mata di kedua mataku ini tidak jatuh.

"Aku mencintaimu Miku, Selamanya."bisikku pelan dan mengecup dahinya. Perlahan-lahan, aku melepaskan pelukanku dan mendapatkan Miku menangis dalam diam.

" _Sayounara_.."kataku pelan dan berjalan menuju pintu yang menghubungkan atap sekolah.

"Mikuo.."panggilnya. Aku menoleh.

" _Arigatou..Ima made gomen_.."katanya.

"Bukan kamu yang salah.."kataku lirih.

"Perasaan orang kadang bisa berubah kan?"tanyaku dengan lirih. Lalu, aku berlari menuruni tangga.

Ini demi kebaikanmu, Miku..

Dan airmataku meleleh turun...

* * *

 **Len POV**

Mm..apakah tidak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang lain itu tidak boleh ya?

Sekarang aku berada di atap. Tepatnya, berada di balik pintu penghubung antara atap dan sekolah.

Kenapa aku bisa disini? Ini terjadi beberapa menit lalu..

 **Flashback ON**

 _"Kagamine! Ashihara!"seru seseorang. Aku dan Shin menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut pendek bewarna cokelat dan iris mata cokelat._

 _"Ha'i, Meiko-sensei."kataku dan Shin. Meiko-sensei mengajar di kelas 11 dan 12 makanya aku juga mengenalnya._

 _Dengan senyum lebarnya, Meiko-sensei menghampiri kami dan menepuk pundak kami, "Bisakah kalian berdua membantu sensei?"tanya Meiko-sensei. Karena kami tak bisa menolak, akhirnya kam mengangguk._

 _"Baiklah. Tolong ambilkan folder di kelas 11-9 dan pindahkan ke ruang guru."kata Meiko-sensei._

 _"Ha'i!"seru kami berdua dan menuju ke lantai 2 untuk ke kelas 11-9._

 **A/N: Adegan disini menggunakan 'gue-elo' karena Rika merasa agak nggak enak kalau sesama cowok pakai aku-kamu atau aku-kau ._.**

 _"Capek banget. Gila! Guru itu nyuruh kita bawa bawa banyak file bolak bali lantai 2 ke lantai dasar!"gerutu Shin._

 _"Gapapa. Sekali-kali aja, Shin."kataku._

 _"Yaudah. Ke kantin yuk? Perut gue laper banget.."kata Shin seraya menepuk pundakku. Aku mengangguk saja. Kami pun menyusuri koridor lantai dasar dan menuju kantin._

 _"Len, mau pesen apa nanti?"tanya Shin kepadaku._

 _"Drumstick mungkin? Lagi gak laper banget.."kataku._

 _"Mmm..mungkin gue pesen mandarin chicken salad kali, ya? cocok nggak sih buat orang sakit?"tanya Shin._

 _"Eciee..buat Chiko-senpai yaaa?"tanyaku menggodanya. Seketika, wajahnya memerah._

 _"Apaan sih! Buat gue, juga! bukan buat Chiko!"kata Shin._

 _"Lah. Bukannya lo nggak suka salad ya?"tanyaku menyelidik._

 _"K-kan mandarin chicken salad ada salad dan daging ayam dengan orange atau blueberry..gue bisa makan daging ayamnya.."kata Shin._

 _"Udalah. Nggak usah mengelak gitu.."kataku. Kemudian, dengan wajah semerah buah tomat dia mengangguk kecil._

 _"Tuh kaan..Miku, Rin, dan Luka aja udah tahu kalau lo itu suka sama Chiko dari dulu.."kataku_

 _"Emang kelihatan banget ya, Len?"tanyanya._

 _"Ya iyalah! lo itu cuma godain Chiko doang, please. Biasanya cowok yang jatuh cinta itu maunya Cuma deket-deket sama cewek dan ngerjain ceweknya, kan? Buat modus gitu.."kataku._

 _"Seperti lo sama Miku, kan?"tanya Shin. Aku terdiam._

 _"I-iya.."kataku mengakui._

 _"Semangat ya, bro!"kata Shin dengan menepuk pundakku kencang. Aku meringis sedikit namun tertawa juga bersama Shin._

 _"Eh, kok suasana di kantin jadi rada sepi nih?"bisik Shin. Kami sekarang sedang memesan makanan._

 _"Nggak ta—" baru saja aku mau menyelesaikan pembicaraanku, aku melihat Miku berjalan bersama Mikuo. Heh? Mikuo kenapa ada disini?_

 _"Gue pergi dulu!"seruku._

 _"Woy! Lo mau kemana?!"seru Shin._

 _"Gak usah banyak tanya deh lo!"seruku. Sementara, Shin menggerutu kecil dan membiarkan aku berlari._

 _Kenapa ya, Mikuo disini?_

 **Flashback OFF**

Aku terus menunggu Miku untuk menangis kencang atau berteriak-teriak, namun dia tetap diam dengan tangis diamnya. Dengan perlahan, aku keluar dari persembunyianku.

"Kalau mau nangis kenceng, nangis aja.."kataku. Lalu, Miku mendongak menatapku. Mata turqoisenya sekarang memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

"L-Len?"tanyanya.

"Iya ini aku."kataku sambil berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tinggiku dengan Miku yang sedang terduduk lemas.

"Kalaupun aku bisa nangis kenceng pun udah aku lakuin, Len.."katanya sambil memaksakkan tersenyum dan memandang kearah lain. "Aku nggak bisa nangis. Kadang, kalau itu bikin aku sakit hati banget itu cuma sakit di bagian dada dan rasanya sesak..."katanya sambil menerawang. Aku pun mendekat kearahnya dengan memeluknya.

"L-Len?"tanyanya lagi.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar. Tumpahin aja airmatamu jangan ditahan..Jangan sungkan.."kataku.

Lalu, dengan perlahan aku bisa meraskan dirinya terguncang-guncang lalu menangis. Aku membelai rambut tealnya yang selalu beraroma vanilla itu dan membiarkan dia menangis di dadaku. Masa bodohlah dengan seragamku yang nanti basah.

" _Arigatou_.."bisiknya. Aku hanya terus mengusap punggungnya dan terus memeluknya.

Sekitar 8 menit kemudian...Miku sudah kembali tenang dan sekarang masih duduk diatas lantai dengan tatapan menerawang. Aku tak lagi memeluknya namun sekarang sedang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku mau melakukan seasuatu.."kata Miku memecahkan keheningan.

"Apa?"tanyaku

"Menyanyi. Aku tahu lagu yang cocok untuk keadaan ini.."kata Miku.

"Coba nyanyikan."pintaku.

" _hajimete no kisu wa namida no aji ga shita_

 _marude dorama mitai na koi_  
 _mihakaratta you ni hassha no beru ga natta_

 _tsumetai fuyu no kaze ga hoo o kasumeru_  
 _haita iki de ryoute o kosutta_  
 _machi wa irumineeshon mahou o kaketa mitai_  
 _hadaka no gairoju kirakira_

 _doushitemo ienakatta_  
 _kono kimochi osaetsuketa_  
 _mae kara kimeteita koto dakara_  
 _kore de ii no_  
 _furimukanai kara_

 _arigatou sayonara_  
 _setsunai kataomoi_  
 _ashi o tometara omoidashite shimau_  
 _dakara_  
 _arigatou sayonara_  
 _naitarishinai kara_  
 _sou omotta totan ni fuwari_  
 _maioritekuru yuki_  
 _furetara toketekieta_

 _eki e to tsuzuku oodoori_  
 _yorisotteru futari tanoshisou_  
 _"hora mite hatsuyuki!"_  
 _kimi to anna fuu ni naritakute_  
 _hajimete tsukutta_  
 _teami no mafuraa_

 _doushitara watasetandarou_  
 _ikuji nashi kowakatta dake_  
 _omoide ni naru nara_  
 _kono mama de kamawanai tte_  
 _sore wa hontou na no?_

 _arigatou sayonara_  
 _itsuka konna toki ga kite shimau koto_  
 _wakatteta hazu da wa_  
 _na no ni_  
 _arigatou sayonara?_  
 _karada ga furueteru_  
 _mousugu ressha ga kuru noni_  
 _sore wa ima ni natte_  
 _watashi o kurushimeru_

 _tsunagaritai_  
 _dorehodo negatta darou_  
 _kono te wa karappo_  
 _nee sayonara tte kouiu koto?_

 _ikanakucha_  
 _sonna no wakatteru_  
 _kimi ga yasashii koto mo shitteru_  
 _dakara_  
 _"...kono te o hanashite yo"_  
 _deaete yokatta_  
 _kimi ga suki_

 _arigatou sayonara_  
 _hitokoto ga ienai_  
 _ima dake de ii watashi ni yuuki o_  
 _"ano ne-"_  
 _iikaketa kuchibiru kimi to no kyori wa zero_  
 _...ima dake wa naite ii yo ne_  
 _mou kotoba wa iranai_  
 _onegai gyutto shiteite_

 _rainen no imagoro ni wa_  
 _donna watashi ga ite_

"Miku.."panggilku. Ia mendengungkan suara sambil menatapku.

"Aku.."kataku. Rasanya kata-kata itu tercekat di tenggorokanku.

"Ngomong aja, Len."kata Miku.

"Be-benarkah apa yang dikatakan Mikuo?"tanyaku pelan. Seketika, matanya membulat besar.

"K-kamu mendengarkan pembicaraan kami?"tanyanya. Aku mengangguk kecil, seketika wajah Miku memerah padam.

"I-iya itu benar.."kata Miku sambil menunduk.

"Miku.."panggilku lagi. Ia tidak menjawab sambil terus menunduk.

"Lihat kesini."kataku. Namun, ia menggeleng pelan. Dengan pelan, aku menarik dagu Miku agar ia bertatapan denganku. Wajah memerahnya..imut..

" _Suki dayo.."_ bisikku. Lalu aku menutup mataku dan mendekatinya. Kami berciuman...

Matanya melebar karena terkejut melihat aksiku ini dan kemudian dia ikut memenjamkan matanya juga. Aku menciumnya dengan lembut dan _gentle_. Dan rasanya oh..astaga..rasanya seperti melambung tinggi.

Dan rasanya waktu jadi berhenti berputar..

* * *

 **Gakupo POV**

Menunggu seseorang yang penting nggak pernah membuatmu lelah, kan?

Aku kini tengah bersandar dekat dengan pagar sekolah SMA Kanou. Bukan untuk menunggu Gumi, tapi untuk Luka.

 _Kringg..._

Tak lama kemudian, aku bisa melihat Luka, Rin, gadis berambut cokelat yang sepertinya bernama Chiko dan Shin. Heh? Dimana Miku dan Len?

"Hai!"sapaku. Luka terlihat terkejut namun tersenyum. TERSENYUM. Berarti dia sudah memaafkanku?

"Nggak keberatan kan kalau aku ajak Luka?"tanyaku. Rin dan Chiko terlihat tertawa kecil.

"Siapa sih yang nggak bolehin?"tanya Rin disela tawanya.

"Dimana Miku sama Len?"tanyaku.

"Oh, mereka...kami belum bertemu mereka. Mereka berdua bolos kelas.."ucap Rin.

" _Hontou ni_? Ah..mungkin mereka punya alasannya tersendiri."kataku. Lalu, aku pun mengajak Luka dan kami berjalan bersama menuju mobilku.

"Kenapa menjemputku?"tanyanya.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa. Kamu udah nggak marah sama aku?"tanyaku. Luka menatapku lalu tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Syukurlah..memangnya kenapa sih kamu menjauhiku?"tanyaku.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya alasan idiot saja."kata Luka dengan wajah memerah. Aku mengakat salah satu alisku tanda heran namun aku tidak memaksa Luka menceritakan. Toh, kalau dia tidak mau ya sudah.

"Kita mau kemana?"tanyanya. Duh! Aku lupa! Rasanya tadi di tempat kuliah aku hanya ingin buru buru bertemu Luka jadi aku tidak sempat merencanakan kemana..

"Eh? Aku tau restoran enak. Mau ikut?"tanyaku. Luka mengangguk pelan.

Sesampainya direstoran..

"Aku tak tahu kamu suka makanan korea.."cibir Luka. Aku hanya tertawa.

"Aku belum pernah coba sih. Tapi, apa salahnya mencoba, kan?"tanyaku. Luka mengangguk menyetujui.

"Silahkan. Mau pesan apa?"tanya seorang pelayan.

"Salsal mango rice bowl itu apa ya?"tanyaku.

"Oh, itu. Nasi yang dicampur dengan mangga, black olive, bawang, salsal chicken strip, lettuce dan soy sauce. Anda berminat pesan itu?"tanya pelayan itu.

"Oh bolehlah. Saya pesan itu satu danVirgin mojito saja."kataku. Aku memperhatikan menu makanan dan Minuman yang juga diberi penjelasan. Virgin Mojito adalah perpanduan antara syrup, lime dan mint leaf. Aku jadi tertarik..

"Kamu pesan apa, Luka?"tanyaku.

"Galbi chicken steak with kimchi fried rice."pesan Luka.

"Minumnya?"tanya pelayan tersebut.

"umm..strawberry mojito saja."kata Luka.

"Baiklah, saya ulangi. 1 Salsal mango rice bowl, 1 Galbi chicken steak with kimchi fried rice, 1 Virgin mojito dan 1 strawberry mojito."kata pelayan tersebut. Kami mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Silahkan tunggu 30 menit.."katanya.

"Ada acara apa kamu mengajakku kesini?"tanya Luka.

"Tidak apa-apa."kataku seraya tersenyum, "Mungkin untuk merayakan hari permaafan antara Megurine Luka dan Gakupo Kamui?"tanyaku. Luka tertawa.

"Uh..Luka ada yang mau kutanyakan.."kataku pelan.

"Hm? _Nani nani_?"tanyanya.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

.

.

.

 **Cliffhanger wuheee!** **Apa jawaban dari Luka dan Miku? Rika pastikan menolak! /dihajar/ fufufu. Satu hari udah ada dua orang yang nembak ya, Lol! Tapi belum tentu kan fic multichapter ini berakhir disini. Kira-kira, Rika bakal bikin sekitar 15 atau beberapa lah. Oh ya, soal diatas..Rika emang lahir di Bali .-. tapi kakak, mama dan papa Rika asal Jawa. Jadi, Rika sendiri yang lahir di Bali dan berulang tahun September—yang lainnya Juni semua :( – Jadi, Rika campuran Bali sama Jawa :/ Tapi, Rika beragama islam dan masih sedikit tahu mengenai bahasa Bali. Baiklah, See you minna~!**

* * *

 **Credit song:**

 **1.** When the first love ends (Hajimete no koi ga owaru toki)

Supercell (Ryo)

* * *

 **Balasan review:**

 **Kaijouchii**

Iya, bahkan disini Len nembak Miku. Kira-kira, diterima nggak ya? Ini sudah dibanyakin lho fufufu walau ini bukan main pair sih .-. tapi, bakal Rika tetap selingin pair Gumi X Gakupo X Luka, Miku x Len, ?x Shin X Chiko karena ada satu orang lagi yang bakal muncul di chapter depan ngerusuh bareng Gumi. Lel. Harusnya, dia muncul di chapter ini, tapi rasanya agak aneh gitu kalau dia muncul di chapter ini. Oke, thanks ya udah review *peluk*

 **Mai kamano**

Fluff ya? fufufu. Bisa aja akhirnya bad atau good kan..serah saya. Lol. Ahh, Hontou ni? aduhh rasanya seneng banget Mai suka GakuLuka gara-gara fic in *peluk Mai*. Siaapp! ditunggu ya *wink*

 **Furusawa Aika. Aiko**

Siapp! Ini sudah dilanjut :3


	6. Relationship

Halo. Egh, sebulan Rika cuma update 4 kali. Maaf ya U,U Rika usahakan cepet update tapi selalu ga temu timing waktu yang pas. Kalau pun ada waktu luang, itupun gak boleh buka laptop. Egh (;¬_¬) Ok, Rika berhenti ngebacot.

Just enjoy the story~

* * *

 **Rika Miyake Present**

 **Fate meeting**

 **Disclaimer: Yaap, Vocaloid bukan punya saya tapi OC dan ceritanya nya jelas punya saya**

 **Mohon maaf atas kesalahanku yaa!**

 **kalau tidak ada kesalahan, rasanya aku senang sekali haha XD**

* * *

 **6\. Relationship**

 **Luka POV**

Mungkin, semua orang hanya mendengarkan musik bila itu bagus atau penyanyinya ganteng atau cantik. Aku tidak. Aku menghargai penyanyi itu dan musiknya. Yah, mungkin karena aku juga artis? Atau mungkin aku memang benar-benar mencintai musik?

Ah, kenapa jadi membicarakan musik, ya?

Biar kuperjelas, aku sedang berada di rak-rak penuh CD musik. Bisa tebak dimana aku? Yah, ini di toko CD musik, jelas kan? Lalu aku bersama siapa? Kalau itu..kamu pasti nggak jarang akan mendapatiku merona saat kamu menanyakan seperti itu. Iya, aku sama seseorang. Seseorang spesial. Ehm, namanya... Gakupo Kamui.

Kenapa dia spesial?

Eh..yah..ka-kami...sudah..pacaran..

U-uwaah! Aku jadi mengingat kejadian kemarin. Aku tidak akan menjelaskan secara rinci karena semua adegan blur dengan air mataku. Eh? Apa? Aku berlebihan? Yeah, oke, mungkin aku berlebihan. Tapi, aku baru tahu kemarin rasanya ditembak. Dulu sih memang banyak yang menembakku..rasanya tidak spesial dan hambar. Aku selalu menolak dengan ekspresi dingin atau datar kepada orang tersebut. Err..aku kejam? Uhm, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menyakiti hati mereka. Lagipula, jika aku malah menerimanya atau malah memberikan janji palsu itu namanya er..apa itu? Oh ya PHP kan?! Nah, aku tidak mau di-cap seperti itu. Lebih baik orang yang dingin daripada PHP. Untuk urusan dia ini, aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Bagaimana bisa? jawabannya aku juga mencintainya..Sungguh, rasanya berdebar dan aku penuh air mata saat itu serta butuh perjuangan ekstra keras untuk mengucapkan kata 'Iya'. Setelah aku berhasil mengungkapkannya, dia memelukku. Aku paling suka aroma parfumnya. Aromanya seperti air laut. Menyegarkan, gentle dan sekaligus membuatku selalu ingin berada dekat dengannya. Oh ya, hari ini first date kami. Kami merencanakan first date untuk ke toko musik.

"Luka- _chan,_ bagaimana dengan lagu ini?"tanya Gakupo kepadaku. Sayangnya, aku sedang melamun saat itu.

"Err..Luka?"tanyanya seraya mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Eh, iya..ada apa?"tanyaku saat tersadar dari lamunan. Aku malu sekali tertangkap basah melamun memikirkan orang yang sekarang resmi jadi pacarku ini apalagi, dia disampingku lagi!

"Kamu mikirin apa?"tanyanya.

"Ng-nggak!"seruku buru-buru seraya menutupi wajahku yang telah merona. Siapa yang nggak merona dengan mendengar suara maskulin dia? Buru-buru aku menutupi wajahku dengan kaset album lagu Katy Perry yang PRISM. Sementara, aku lihat ditangannya ia memegang album Ed Sheeran yang X. Pasti sebelumnya, ia ingin menanyakan pendapatku soal album itu.

"Kamu nggak suka kencan kita?"tanyanya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Sontak, aku memundurkan wajahku dengan gugup.

" _I_ _ie!_! Aku suka!"kataku cepat.

"Fuh..aku benci dengan orang munafik, kau tahu?"tanyanya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Ah, ia tinggi sekali. Aku sulit sekali menghindarinnya hingga aku harus menekukkan pungungku.

" _Gomen nasai, gakupo..._!"seruku dengan mata berlinang dan menutup wajahku. Hancur sudah kencan pertama kami..

"Kamu mau kita.."

"Tidak!" Jangan kata itu! Jangan, kumohon..kalian mau tahu kata apa? Kata putus itu lho..Aku masih ingin berada di dekatnya.

"Hahaha..wajahmu lucu sekali.."katanya seraya tertawa. Sebuah respon yang sama sekali aku tak duga.

"A-APA-APAAN KAU INI?! DASAR _IDIOT_! _BAKA_!"seruku dengan wajah memerah. Aku memukul pundak Gakupo dengan tasku. Wajahku masih berlinang air mata namun sekarang tersenyum.

"Aih, aih dasar nona-yang-tak-bisa-diajak-bercanda-dan-mudah-marah~'serunya.

"GAKUPO- _KUN_! _BUKKOROSHITE YARUUU(_ aku bunuh kau!)"

"Ih! Kamu kaya seperti mau tawuran di anime-anime deh.."

" _HIDOI! KUSSO! BAKA! BOKE NASU_!"

"Kau itu cewek bukan sih? Kata-katanya kaya cowok lagi marah dan mau tawuran, deh~"

"Dasar banci terong!"

"Walaupun banci terong, kau tetap mencintaiku, kan?"

Seketika, wajahku merona dan aku terdiam. Aku menghentikan pukulan demi pukulan yang kuarahkan untuk Gakupo dengan menggunakan tas.

"Tuhkan...benar kannn~"katanya dengan suara menjengkelkan. Ia juga menambahkan kedipan matanya.

"Kamui, _BUKOROSHITE YARUU_!" kali ini, aku dengan wajah memerah dan dark aura keluar dari tubuhku. Gakupo berlari keluar dari toko sementara aku mengacung-acungkan tas dan berkata ' _YAMETE YO, KAMUI_!' Memang, aku seperti mengejar pencopet. Aku sih tidak peduli ditonton oleh orang lain. Asal kalian tahu, walaupun kami terlihat suka bertengkar dan kekanakkan, kami menyayangi satu sama lain!

* * *

 **A/N: No. Ini belom selese wkwkwk. Cie, untungnya GakuLuka gaada halangan di chapter ini. Yah, gue doain moga-moga lo selamat, Gaku. Yuk kita simak pairing lainnya. Oya, untungnya di chap ini GakuLuka gaada gangguan Gumi~ hahaha.. Oke, Rika berhenti ngebacot. Sampai jumpa di ujung chapter~ Maap memotong cerita~**

* * *

 **Miku POV**

 _Aku mematung saat ia menciumku.._

 _Astaga, aku diciumnya?!_

 _First kissku.._

 _Ah, kenapa rasanya aku malah tidak keberatan seperti ini?_

 _Aku..aku..APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN?_

"AAAHH!"

Bagus sekali Hatsune Miku, sebuah teriakan pagi yang membuat sukses tetangga apartemen terbangun semua. Aku masih bernapas tidak teratur. Eh, hey? Itu mimpi? Aku mengucek mataku dan bangun perlahan dari kasur single bed milikku. Suara getar mengusik aktivitas pagiku. Err..Sit up pagi dan meluruskan badan, itu aktivitas yang sedang kulakukan. Dengan sedikit malas, aku menuju handphoneku yang terletak di meja kecil samping tempat tidur.

 _Subject: Ohayou, Ohime-sama~_

 _Halo, ohayou! Kau sudah bangun? Ayo bangun, bangun. Today is a big day! Yup, kenapa big day? Karenaa..err..kau tahu apa? Jangan pura-pura lupa! B-baiklah..kau ingat kemarin? Maaf..kau pingsan setelah aku uh..uh..menembakmu. Aku menungguimu hingga bangun, eh malah jadi ketiduran di sofa ruang tamu O_o Jadi, aku bangun pada jam setengah enam pagi tadi untuk pergi dari rumahmu dan pulang ke rumahku. Eh, aku mau saja sih berlama-lama disitu. Tapi, aku tahu kamu pasti membuatku babak belur serta salah sangka. Eits, aku harus melindungi wajah tampanku dan harga diriku! J-jadi..aku tunggu jawabanmu untuk permintaanku...Kutunggu ya! kalau kamu masih mau memikirkannya dulu, ti-tidak apa-apa!_

 _Ps: Aku sudah menaruh makanan di meja makan. Aku yang membuatnya. Aku jago masak, lho~_

 _The banana prince who waiting for the beautiful princess,_

 _Len kagamine or calon pacar seorang Hatsune Miku!_

 _From: Banana Lover Prince_

Aku hampir melempar handphoneku. Er..tidak..ini hasil jerih payahku. Makanya, aku hanya menatap layar handphone dengan mata melotot dan membaca ulang. Ah, wajahku memerah setelah membaca ulang pesannya. Aneh, Len di dunia nyata dan dunia sms sungguh berbeda. Apakah ini sifat aslinya dia? Aku..aku..suka dengan semua sifat Len Kagamine. Astaga, memangnya siapa aku?Aku sudah punya pa—

Oh, iya. Aku baru saja diputusin.

Aneh, aku tidak menangis kencang padahal dia adalah pacar pertamaku. Em, kalau pacar pertama otomatis cinta pertama, bukan? Entahlah.. aku malah memikirkan..monyet pisang itu..

Sialan, Len Kagamine. Aku jadi malah memikirkan dia..

Oh ya, kenapa juga nama contactku untuk dia jadi Banana Lover Prince? Ah! Semua kontakku hampir semuanya di Rename semua! Luka yang ku name sebagai Luka-chan menjadi Penyuka Ikan Tuna yang 100% gaenak. Ok, ini jelas bukan aku yang menamainya. Aku juga lumayan suka Tuna.. Lalu, Bunny-chan(Name yang diberikan di contact hape Miku untuk Rin) menjadi RinDevilGluttony( tau kan seven deadly of sin? Salah satu iblisnya ada yang suka makan, namanya Gluttony. Di Seven Deadly Sins itu, Meiko yang jadi Gluttony karya Mothy-p), Meiko-sensei menjadi SenseiGalakTapiSeksi dan Gakupo-san menjadi Banci Terong yang nggak cocok sama Miku. Oke, pasti ini Len. 100% itu kelakuan monyet itu.

"LEN KAGAMINEEE!"Seruku.

Dan kaca-kaca pecah, bayi-bayi menangis, ikan-ikan mati, Gajah bisa lompat, Tarzan menyahuti teriakanku. Oke, nggak selebay itu. Tapi, sukses aku menerima gedoran cepat di pintu.

"WOY! JANGAN BERISIK DONG! KALAU NGEFANS SAMA ORANGNYA, GAUSA FANGIRLING DISINI DONG! GANGGU ORANG TAHU?! ASAL LO TAU , WAKTU TIDUR GUE ITU BERHARGA EMANGNYA—" seru seseorang. Oke, aku yakin itu Gumi Megpoid yang terganggu teriakan nggak elit Hatsune Miku pada Sabtu pagi. Kenapa aku menyimpulkan itu? Pertama, suara itu cewek; Kedua, Luka udah berangkat kerja ke acara dia sendiri. Dan yang paling dekat dengan kamarku selain Luka, ya itu Gumi; Ketiga: Pasti setelah itu dia kencan dengan Gakupo. Sial, nasib jomblo~. Aku menyahuti teriakan Gumi dan pergi ke toilet. Membasuh muka. Semoga, dengan itu, aku bisa menghilangkan bayangan monyet itu. Oh ya, Gumi masih terdengar mengomel di depan pintu, aku diamkan saja, aku juga malas mendengar ocehannya di saat pagi hari. Aku sedang membasuh mukaku dan merasakan tekstur sabun itu berbeda dengan biasanya.

"Eh? Kok beda ya?"gumamku. Dan pas ku-check mereknya...

Sabun badan.

"AAAA, SIALAN KAU LEN KAGAMINE. KAU MEMBUATKU BEGINI!"seruku super kencang.

"BERISIIK!" itu dari Gumi "sssh..jangan berisik.."itu dari tetangga yang lumayan dekat denganku selain Gakupo, Gumi dan Luka "Dasar anak muda.."itu dari nenek nenek yang lewat di koridor depan kamarku.

Astaga..aku berbeda sekali..biasanya aku memang orang yang gampang panik, namun pendiam. Ini? Menjadi orang berisik dan ceroboh. Ini semua dasar monyet itu! AAAH! Aku nggak pernah sekesal ini dengan Len Kagamine.

"Len Kagamine, kau telah salah memilih orang untuk membuat orang itu kesal padamu."seruku pada kaca kamar mandi. Oke, aku sebaiknya segera mandi, atau aku satu: telat ke les balet; Dua: aku lama lama jadi gila. Setelah mandi—yang disertai dumelan Hatsune Miku yang tidak jelas—aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan ke meja makan. Pengen melihat hasil buatan Len Kagamine. Siapa tahu, dia bohong gitu dengan beli di restoran atau hasil makanannya jadi jelek. Olala, diatas meja ada waffle dengan es krim, saus kacang, potongan oreo, dan marshmallow. Aku melongo menatap makanan tersebut. Jelas, sepertinya ini bukan beli..dapurku berantakan banget. Dan, aku pun memasang wajah -"

"I-ini dia yang membuatnya?"kataku tidak percaya. Aku melihat sebuah tulisan di dekat piring tersebut yang tertulis di secarik kertas.

 _"Semoga menikmati hindangan khusus yang aku buat untukmu. Jangan lupa makan, kau sering lupa makan bukan? Jaga kesehatanmu, ya."_

 _-Len._

Berbeda dengan yang ditulis SMS yang agak lebay, ini singkat dan simple. Walaupun simple, ini sarat dengan arti bahwa Len sangat memerhatikan aku. Pipiku memanas dan aku bisa merasakan kupu-kupu bertebangan di perutku. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Terimakasih, Len Kagamine"ucapku kecil.

* * *

Aku memasuki sebuah gedung tingkat empat bercat hijau toska. Dengan bertulisan plang nama bewarna pink dan berhias bunga sakura, "Sakura Flower Girl" atau SFG. SFG adalah tempat yang aku dirikan. Sebuah les balet yang banyak sekali ingin masuk kesini. Untuk masuk kesini, harus ada seleksinya. Tak jarang, kami memenangkan piala yang banyak atau tampil di broadway luar negri untuk membawakan cerita. Menari, harus dengan sepenuh hati. Aku mencintai menari seperti aku membutuhkan oksigen. Tanpa menari, aku bukanlah Hatsune Miku. Kali ini aku memakai dress tanpa lengan warna hitam selutut, Hair clip berbentuk pita warna hitam, high heals warna silver, kalung bewarna emas dan juga biola. Rambut tealku kusanggul dan kuberikan pita hitam sebagai hiasan. Aku juga membawa biola untuk mengiringi kelas yang kuajar. Eh, walaupun aku pemilik dan pendiri gedung ini, aku tetaplah mengajar. Mengajar anak yang akan berkompentensi. Tapi, aku juga tak jarang mengunjungi murid yang bukan sebentar lagi ikut lomba. Aku memasuki kelas 522 dan disambut senyum sumrigah beberapa muridku.

" _Ha'i_ , kita absen dulu ya.."kataku. Semuanya mengangguk. Walau aku sudah hapal semuanya, aku tetap harus mengabsen mereka.

"Teto Kasane?"tanyaku dan seorang gadis berambut twindrill mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan senyum lebarnya. Ia mengenakan gaun bewarna merah, stocking putih dan sepatu balet warna merah. Disini bebas untuk menentukan warna gaunnya bagi mereka yang sebentar lagi lomba. Untuk yang tidak mengikuti lomba, tingkat 1 menggunakan gaun bewarna soft pink, tingkat 2 menggunakan gaun bewarna pink, tingkat 3 menggunakan gaun bewarna pink tua. Maka, peserta tingkat 4( sebelum lulus, mereka harus diuji dengan mengikuti perlombaan, bila berhasil, maka akan diberikan sertifikat lulus.) Jadi, aku mengajar tingkat 4.

"Yowane Haku?"tanyaku dan seorang gadis berambut silver dengan kunciran low ponytail mengangkat tangannya dengan malu-malu. Ia memiliki gaun bewarna putih seperti mutiara.

"Olivia?"tanyaku dan seorang gadis berambut blonde mengangkat tangannya. Ia paling muda diantara semuanya. Namun, paling berbakat diantara yang lainnya. Ia mengenakan gaun balet bewarna hitam.

"Yuzuki Yukari?"tanyaku dan seorang gadis berambut ungu dikuncir dua tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya. Ia memakai gaun balet bewarna ungu.

Baiklah, anggota kelas tingkat 4 ada 8 orang jumlahnya. Haku, Olivia, Teto, Yukari, Aria, Miki, Ring, dan Iroha. Namun, Ring dan Iroha sedang tidak masuk hari ini. Aku mengajarkan dengan kesabaran dan penuh canda tawa. Kami seperti keluarga. Tak lama kemudian, bel istirahat berbunyi. Haku, Olivia, Teto, Aria, dan Miki keluar kelas seraya bercengkrama. Haku dan Olivia berbicara berdua. Mereka berdua memang pemalu berbeda dengan Teto,Aria dan Miki yang energik dan supel.

"Yukari? Tidak keluar?"tanyaku.

" _Iie_. Aku mau disini saja menunggumu untuk bercerita kepadaku karena wajahmu menampakkan wajah galau."kata Yukari seraya tersenyum.

Wajahku yang semula tersenyum, menjadi cemberut lagi. Oh ya, ingatkan aku Yukari juga mempunyai kekuatan bisa membaca pikiran orang lain.

"Mmm..begitulah.."kataku malas untuk membahas.

"Mmm..orang yang menganggumu itu seorang cowok pastinya dan dia menembakmu.."kata Yukari seraya mengedipkan matanya. Aku terkesiap dan segera mengelak, walau wajahku memerah.

"Ti-tidak kok!"seruku mengelak. Ah, iya, Yukari seumuran denganku. Olivia 9 tahun, Haku 15 tahun, Teto, Aria dan Miki 14 tahun serta aku dan Yukari yang 16 tahun.

"Aku lihat sih, dia cowok baik kok. Dan, kalian sama-sama suka. Jadi, apa salahnya menerima, Miku?"tanyanya. Aku terdiam.

"Aku tidak tahu.."kataku memutuskan untuk bercerita saja. Toh, padahal tadi aku baru saja mau menceritakan soal Len kepadanya.

"Kau gengsi ya untuk menerima dia?"tanya Yukari.

Benar..Er..iya..aku bingung untuk bagaimana caranya menerima dia.

"I-iya.."kataku dengan wajah memerah dan menundukkan kepalaku. Malu sekali rasanya!

" _Nee_ , Miku." Aku mendongak menatapnya.

"Apa defisini menurutmu soal akhir yang bahagia?"tanya Yukari tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin, seperti menikahi seseorang yang aku suka dan inginkan?"tanyaku berandai-andai. Membayangkan aku menikah dengan Len membuatku merona sendiri.

" _Iie_. Itu sebenarnya bukan defisini akhir bahagia yang benar."kata Yukari seraya mengulaskan senyum tipis.

"Oke, jadi apa yang benar?"tanyaku sambil menaikkan alisku.

"Menjadi tua bersama orang yang kau cinta dan sayang. Itulah, akhir bahagia yang sebenarnya."katanya seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Aku masih termagu.

"Kamu mau kan, bersama dia dan tumbuh tua bersamanya?"tanya Yukari. Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Nah, jujurlah. Jujur itu tidak sulit kok, kadang kita memang harus jujur. Apalagi, soal perasaan kita."kata Yukari seraya berjalan.

"Oh ya, Miku.."panggilnya, aku menoleh padanya.

"Jika kalian berdua janjian, jangan lupa pajaknya ya!"serunya seraya tersenyum. Wajahku memerah.

"Ti-ti..tidak...tahu.."kataku. Padahal, aku tadi mau bilang 'tidak mungkin' namun, sepertinya itu berlawanan dengan kata hatiku.

Aku menghela napas dan bangkit dari dudukku. Cinta itu terkadang sulit dan penuh misteri, ya?

Apa aku yakin bisa bahagia bersama Len, ya?

* * *

 **Yumi POV**

Namaku Sayumi Yoshiko, cukup dipanggil Yumi saja. Aku tidak suka dipanggil Yoshi, Iko, Umi, atau Sayu Big NO! Aku tidak akan menoleh kalau kalian memanggilku selain dengan 'Yumi' Jadi, panggilah aku seperti itu. Umurku setara dengan kalian. Hobiku bermain basket dan dengerin musik. Aku ini type dere dere. Aku ini Otaku dan aku penggemar nomor satunya Hatsune Miku. Ah, iya beruntung ya aku bisa sekelas dengan Hatsune Miku. Hai, Miku-chan! Yoroshiku! Oke, lanjut. Pelajaran yang kusuka adalah Olahraga. Well, aku ini gampang jatuh cinta. So, laki-laki ganteng sering banget aku taksir, ehe.

Itulah kata-kata yang kuucapkan penuh percaya diri saat pertama kali masuk kelas. Semua orang melongo menatapku. Tatapan seperti 'Ni cewek unik bgt' , 'ini cewek aneh ih.', 'ih sok banget..' dan dll. Aku langsung berjalan menuju bangku yang kosong. Kenapa? Entahlah aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Aku sering berpindah-pindah mengikuti ayahku pergi. Jadi, rasanya pun tidak gugup lagi dan aku juga supel. Jadi gampang saja untuk berteman dengan mereka. Di tambah, sepupuku, Chiko bersekolah disini. Yah, walaupun dia kelas 12, sih..

"Hai _Yumi-chan! Atashi wa Aria desu_. _Yoroshiku_!"

"Namaku Yuzuki Yukari. Senang bertemu denganmu."

" _Hello, Yumi! My name is Nekomura Iroha. Nice to meet yo_ u."

" _Ore wa Leon desu_. Gue _banchou_ di kelas ini sekaligus orang paling ganteng. Gue liatin lo pas kenalain diri, liatin gue mulu. Kalau ngepens bilang aja. Oh ya, mau gak jadi pacar gue?"

Semua perkenalan itu menyerbuku saat guru tersebut keluar. Dasar aneh..bukannya mengerjakan apa yang dikatakan _sensei_ yang baru keluar itu, malah mengerubungiku. Kan bisa dilakukan pada jam istirahat wahai fans-fansku? Semua perkenalan itu random. Dimulai dari yang paling normal macam Aria yang tidak normalnya ia ikut kelas akslerasi jadi umur 14 tahun dia udah kelas 11. Atau yang agak pendiam/ dingin macam Yukari tapi pengen kenalan juga, yang sok inggris atau emang dia blasteran macam Iroha dan _i don't really care about_ namanya dia ada Nekonya mungkin emaknya suka Neko jadi ditambahin ke anaknya, anaknya jadi suka. Oh ya, dia semua pakai sesuatu dengan Hello kitty. Tas, anting, jepit rambut, tempat pensil , alat tulis, bros hello kitty, botol minum hello kitty. Yah, agak imut sih, tapi aku gak terlalu suka dengan Hello Kitty jadi yaah..begitulah. Oh ya, ada juga yang mengenalkan diri dengan sok geer banget dan absurd. Hello? Gue jelas matanya jelalatan liatin semua orang dan dia malah kegeeran diliatin sama gue. Wajahnya juga biasa aja, macam cowok sok pemes lah dia. Aku menanggapi semua itu dengan senyum kecil dan melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasku. Aku lagi mood rajin, jangan rusak moodku. Itulah yang kukatakan lewat sorot mataku.

 _Sensei_ itu tidak kembali-kembali dan suasananya chaos. Aku yang sudah menyelesaikan tugas, memilih untuk membaca majalah seraya mendengarkan musik. Masih dengan dikerubungi anak anak lainnya. Anehnya, orang yang kuharap ikut minta berkenalan, tidak berkenalan denganku. Hatsune Miku. Saat aku mau berjalan kearahnya yang ditemani duo Kagamine itu. Tiba-tiba dia bangkit berdiri dan Rin mencegahnya. Miku berteriak ke Rin bahwa kelas menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Rin mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam kelas lagi. Aku melihat Rin berdiri di depan kelas yang sedang heboh dan dengan ekspresi serius ia berteriak,

"SEMUANYA DIAM. BISA NGGAK SIH NGGAK DIAM? KALIAN ITU PUNYA ETIKA. SEKOLAH DI SEKOLAH KANOU, SMA NEGERI NOMOR SATU DI JEPANG KOK MALAH KELAKUAN KAYA GINI? NORAK BANGET SIH, GAADA GURU MALAH RIBUT KAYA GINI! MENDING, LO LO PADA NGERJAIN TUGAS. GUE YAKIN PASTI ELO NGGAK PEDULI, KAN? DASAR REMAJA ALAY. POKOKNYA, KALAU GUE GA NEMUIN TUGAS ITU UDAH SELESAI DAN BERTUMPUK DI MEJA SENSEI, GUE BAKAL MEMBERIKAN HUKUMAN KEPADA KALIAN. ATAU, KALAU NGGAK MAU NGERJAIN SILAHKAN KE BP. NEH, KALIAN PASTI BERPIKIR GUE ITU BOSSY BANGET? BODO AMAT. MIKU UDAH MENYERAHKAN TANGGUNG JAWABNYA KE GUE. SEKARANG KERJAIN!" kalimat terakhir dari kata-katanya melengking tinggi dan semuanya langsung terdiam. Berkasak-kusuk membuka halaman terburu-buru dan mengerjakan tugas. Semuanya menjadi hening. Oh, aku salut kepadamu Rin Kagamine. Rin kembali duduk dengan nyengir kearah Len. Len membalas kembarannya itu dengan dua jempol yang ditunjukkan untuk Rin.

Ah, pokoknya ada misi aku datang ke sekolah ini.

- _Sayumi Yoshiko's mission-_

 _1._ _Berteman dekat dengan Hatsune Miku (harus!)_

 _2._ _Mencari cowok ganteng, selain Voca, kudengar disini juga lumayan. Oh astaga!_

 _3._ _Belajar. Aku ingin memperbaiki nilaiku. Masuk kanou dengan rating nomor 1 seantero Jepang membuatku harus belajar keras._

Aku memeluk kertas yang berisi Missionku itu. Astaga, aku tak sabar sekali memulai hari disini!

* * *

Satu minggu kemudian..

Kira-kira aku sudah berada satu minggu disini. Aku sudah berkeliling melihat sekolah ditemani Aria. Kata dia, dia lebih suka dipanggil IA. Sekolah disini lumayan juga. Pagi ini, aku datang pagi. Ini hari senin. Aku berencana untuk ke kelas 12-3. Untuk mengunjungi sepupuku. Tujuanku untuk memberikan hadiah kepada Chiko. Dia memang ulang tahunnya sudah lewat sih, tapi aku waktu itu belum sempat memberikan hadiahnya kepada Chiko karena aku masih bersekolah di Bali, Indonesia waktu dia ultah.

"Er..12-3..12-3"aku bergumam kecil seraya menyusuri koridor lantai 3. Entah kenapa, para kakak kelas cewek atau cowok memperhatikan aku dengan pandangan aneh. Yaampun, emang kenapa sih anak kelas 11 masuk ke koridor 12? Senioritas banget. Yang punya sekolah itu kepala sekolah bukan kalian para senior. Setelah mencari beberapa lama, aku menemukan kelas 12-3. Waktu itu, Aria belum sempat menunjukkan koridor kelas 12 karena belnya berbunyi tepat kita mau menaiki tangga menuju kelas 12.

"Ah! Ketemu!"seruku riang seraya mengintip dari jendela. Chiko sedang bercakap-cakap dengan laki-laki berambut honeyblonde mirip kembaran Kagamine, Miku- _chan_ , Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine dan seseorang berambut pink. Eh, tunggu dulu! Bukannya itu Luka Megurine? Penyanyi multitalenta itu?!

Dengan hati sedikit bedebar—padahal, aku jarang deg-degkan, aku masuk ke dalam kelas 12-3. Aku mendekati mereka berlima yang sedang terlibat obrolan seru. Mereka juga terlihat seperti menggoda Luka dengan nama cowok asing. Aku juga beberapa kali melihat Len melirik kearah Miku. Aih, jadi Len naksir Miku? Anak perusahaan terkenal menaksir balerina anggun? Kurasa cocok cocok aja. Mereka selama beberapa saat tidak menyadari kehadarianku juga aku yang bingung mau menyapa apa. Tiba-tiba, cowok bersurai honeyblonde—selain kagamine bersaudara itu—melirik kearahku.

"Oi, ada adek kelas yang kesini tuh. Hai, kamu cari siapa?"kalimat kedua itu ditunjukkan kepadaku. Aku yang lagi bengong langsung gelagapan di sapa oleh cowok itu. Wajahku merona dan aku berkeringat banyak. Astaga, ada apa denganku hari ini?

"Yumi?"tanya Rin dan Miku. Nada mereka tidak yakin berarti dia sekaligus menanyakan apakah aku ini benar-benar Yumi dan apa perluku ke kelas 12-3.

"A-aku disini untuk memberikan kado kepada Chiko- _nee. Tanjoubi omedeteou gozaimasu_ , Chiko- _nee_."kataku gugup. ( **A/N Artinya, selamat ulang tahun, kak Chiko**.)

"Wah? _Arigatou_ , Yumi- _chan_ ,"seru Chiko seraya tersenyum lebar. "Oh ya, kenalkan, yang berambut honeyblonde disebelahku namanya Shin si cowok gamers yang suka ribut."kata Chiko seraya menatap tajam kearah laki-laki bernama Shin itu. Cowok itu hanya nyengir seraya mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan berkata 'Yo.'

"Lalu, yang berambut pink itu Luka Megurine. The famous Luka Megurine."kata Chiko seraya menatap kearah cewek bersurai pink. Cewek itu tersenyum kalem sambil menatapku.

"Yang berambut honeyblonde dan terlihat mirip itu Rin dan Len Kagamine. Pasti kamu sudah kenal karena mereka sekelas denganmu."kata Chiko seraya tersenyum. Rin dan Len nyengir kuda dan berkata 'Senang berkenalan denganmu!' secara kompak. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Senangnya, bisa kenalan secara resmi dengan mereka.

"Yang berambut teal itulah yang paling keibuan daripada kita semua. Padahal, aku, Shin dan Luka yang paling tua diantara kami berlima. Justru, dialah yang keibuan. Jreng-jreng-jreng! Sambutlah Hatsune Miku! The fabulous Hatsune Miku!"ucapan itu dijawab protes dari mulut Miku dan rona wajah. Kuakui, wajahnya lucu dan imut banget sekarang. Aku melirik kearah Len yang juga merona saat melihat Miku. Aih, _love in the air_.

"Nah, ini saudaraku yang ngefens banget sama kau Miku, Sayumi Yoshiko."kata Chiko seraya meremas telapak tanganku dan tersenyum. Aku tersenyum. Aku ingat pernah melihat duet menakjubkan antara Luka dan Miku. Astaga, mereka benar-benar keren! Sebelum akhirnya dirusak oleh orang yang iri bernama Gumi itu.

"Hiko- _chan_ , dia mau masuk ke gang kita nggak?"tanya Miku antusias. Lagi, aku suka dengan wajah antusias. Hei, lama-lama aku bisa pindah haluan malah menyukai Miku..tidak no big no..tidak akan terjadi..

"Eh, Yumi, kamu mau ikut gang kita?"tanya Chiko menatapku. Semuanya juga ikut menatapku.

"Err..kalau boleh?"tanyaku. Semuanya bersorak dan mengangguk kencang. Aku tertawa nervous.

Lalu, aku mendengar bel berbunyi.

"Sialan!"maki Len dan Rin.

"Shush. Ayo cepat ke kelas. Ayo, Len, Rin dan juga Yumi!"teriak Miku. Saat ia menatapku, ia tersenyum lembut. Ah, rasanya beruntung sekali diriku bisa sekelas dengan Miku.

"Aku ingin sekali bolos hari ini."keluh Rin. Omongan Rin itu sangat tidak terduga, bagaimana tidak? Orang yang sepertinya minggu lalu sangat mementingkan pelajaran dan kedisiplinan itu sekarang mau bolos?!

"Kau mabuk, Rin? Biasanya kamu bisa ceramah panjang lebar kalau ada adek kelas yang bilang kalau males sekolah. Keadaan jumat lalu juga kamu ngomel panjang lebar."kata Len seraya menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Rin.

"Sialan kau Len, aku bukan nerd seperti itu juga kali. Aku sedang suntuk dengan sekolah saja. Err..ada sih guru lumayan baik macam, IA-sensei."kata Rin seraya menuruni tangga dengan lemas.

Tanpa sengaja, aku melepaskan suara, "Eh?!"itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Kenapa, Yoshiko- _san_?"tanya Miku. Ah, sepertinya aku juga akan memanggilnya Hatsune- _san_. Err..aku tapi tidak terbiasa! Aku mengidolakan Miku dan menyukai namanya keluar dengan 'Miku-chan' rasanya pas dan juga terdengar imut.

" _Iie_. Tidak apa-apa. Aku rasa nama IA itu tidak asing di telingaku."kataku. Ah, aku jadi tidak gugup lagi, untungnya..

"Oh, itu. Aku sering lihat kamu bersama Aria. Nah, Aria itu anaknya IA-sensei. Kamu pasti nggak percaya deh! IA-sensei itu masih terlihat muda!"seru Rin. Oh, Kagamine-san, kau punya bakat gosip.

"Sudahlah. Nggak usah gosip. Mamanya Aria saja yang terlihat awet muda. Anehnya, Aria suka dipanggil IA bila ia bersama teman-temannya. Namun, saat memangil Aria dengan IA saat pelajaran IA-sensei, ia malah tidak menengok. Ia juga terlihat tidak suka saat dipanggil begitu saat pelajaran IA-sensei. Aneh kan?"tanya Miku.

"Yee, kau bilang jangan membicarakan orang. Malah kau sendiri yang membicarakan orang.."kata Rin seraya tertawa. Miku menonjok lengan Rin dengan pelan.

" _Souka_.."kataku kecil.

"Kalian jangan gosip deh! Ayo, nantiMeiko- _sensei_ keburu datang!"seru Len.

Aku bisa merasakan dark aura keluar dari tubuh Miku, baru saja aku mau mengatakan 'ada apa' malah, Miku sudah berbicara duluan, "Iya, sensei yang kau namai galak tapi seksi di contact telepon aku, ya kan Len?"tanya Miku.

Aku bisa mendengar Len meneguk ludahnya, astaga aku dan Rin ingin sekali tertawa namun menahannya.

"K-kok kamu tahu?"tanyanya dengan gemetar.

"Kubunuh kau karena telah mengutak atik hpku!"seru Miku.

Dan, pagi itu ada kejar kejaran antara Len dan Miku serta aku dan Rin yang hampir mati tertawa. Mereka berdua juga dihukum karena telat masuk. Bayangkan! Ketua kelas dan murid yang paling rajin kedua setelah Aria dihukum! Ah, hari ini penuh dengan tawa..

* * *

Aku sedang berada di ruang musik. Hari ini ada pelajaran musik. Saat anak-anak berebut bermain gitar atau piano ataupun drum, aku menghampiri cello. Ya, aku bisa bermain cello. Ini pelajaran kedua setelah pelajaran tadi yang diajar oleh Meiko- _sensei._

"Kau bisa bermain Cello, toh?"tanya Miku saat menghampiriku.

"Iya, Miku- _chan_ eh maksudku Hatsune- _san_."kataku cepat.

"Ah, panggil aja aku Miku _-chan_ seperti kamu panggil aku saat kamu perkenalan."kata Miku seraya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Eh?! Kamu dengar perkenalan aku?"tanyaku dengan wajah merona. Pekernalan itu sedikit konyol dan mencerminkan aku orang yang ge-er.

"Iya dong. Kamu yang unik sendiri perkenalannya~"kata Miku seraya tertawa.

"Iya dong! Yumi the _unique_.."kataku memuji diri sendiri. Aku dan Miku tertawa. Setelah berhasil menenangkan beberapa murid, guru itu meminta kami untuk maju satu persatu dan menampilkan aksi kami.

"Eh, Hei, kamu mau nyanyi lagu apa?"tanya Miku yang kebetulan tepat berada di sampingku saat kami duduk diruang musik yang lantainya berlapis karpet lembut warna biru tersebut.

"Entahlah. Aku kayaknya nggak nyanyi deh. Aku memainkan musik klasik aja."kataku.

"Pakai cello? Hebat!"seru Rin dari samping kiriku. Yang juga kebetulan duduk disampingku. Aku hanya nyengir.

"Kalau kalian?"tanyaku.

"Sepertinya, aku akan membawakan lagu Deep Sea Girl.."kata Miku seraya memasang mimik berpikir.

"Kalau aku sih, akan membawakan Meltdown!"seru Rin seraya tersenyum ceria.

"Em..aku sih kayaknya Butterfly on your shoulder."kata Len yang dari tadi diam saja. Kami melanjutkan obrolan sambil menunggu guru akan memanggil kami, mereka seru juga.

"Hatsune Miku."panggil guru itu. Miku bangun dari posisi duduknya dan menyapa kelas lalu kemudian menarik napas. Ia mulai bernyanyi. Kau pasti bisa, Miku!

 _kanashimi no umi ni shizunda watashi  
me o akeru no mo okkuu  
kono mama doko made mo ochite yuki  
dare ni mo mitsukerarenai no ka na_

Menakjubkan! Aku kembali mendengar seorang Hatsune Miku menyanyi!

 _doko e mukai nani o sureba  
futo sashikomu hitosuji no hikari  
te o nobaseba todokisou da kedo  
nami ni sarawarete miushinatta_

 _are wa ittai nan datta no ka na  
atatakakute mabushikatta no  
muishiki no kauntaa-irumineeshon  
usotsuki wa dare_

 _shinkai shoujo madamada shizumu  
kurayami no kanata e tojikomoru  
shinkai shoujo da kedo shiritai  
kokoro hikareru ano hito o mitsuketa kara_

 _hiru mo yoru mo nakatta kono basho  
na no ni nemurenai yoru wa tsuzuku  
jiyuu no hane ookiku horogete  
oyogu anata wa kirei deshita_

 _soshite mata hikari wa furisosogu  
mitorete itara me ga atta  
kizuite kocchi o furikaeru anata ni  
usotsuki na watashi_

 _shinkai shoujo wazawaza shizumu  
kurayami no sanaka ni akai hoo  
shinkai shoujo HADAKA no kokoro o miseru yuuki  
kuroi umi ga mada yurusanai_

 _konna ni fuku wa yogorete shimatta  
egao mo minikuku yugande itta  
dare ni mo awaseru kao nante nai no  
mou houtte oite yo_

 _koe ni naranai kimochi ga afurete toketa  
tsugi no shunkan kimi ga totsuzen sugata o keshita_

 _shinpaishou no kanojo wa aseru  
yami ga kare o kakushi hitori-kiri  
genkai shoujo sono te o nobasu_

 _"hora ne kimi mo suteki na iro o kakushite'ta"_

 _shinkai shoujo ude o hikareru  
utau shukufuku no marin-sunoo  
shinkai shoujo motto shiritai  
kokoro hikareru ano hito o mitsuketa kara_

 _kono umi o dete ima tobitatsu no_

Dia mengakhiri lagu itu dengan senyuman yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Aku bertepuk tangan paling kencang bersama Rin. Astaga, aku suka sekali! Tak lama setelah Miku, Len menyanyikan lagunya. Oh ya, tadi dia terlihat memerah saat mendengar lagu Miku. Apakah itu memang ditujukan untuk Len? Maksudku, Miku kan tidak terlalu pendiam dan menutup diri. Atau memang mereka berdua begitukah dulu sebelum akhirnya menemukan orang yang tepat? Ah, aku tidak mau mencampuri urusan orang lain, sih. Setelah Len selesai, Rin maju dan menyanyikan meltdown. Aku semakin gugup karena sebentar lagi aku akan maju. Aria, Iroha, Yukari—yang menjadi sahabatku—tampil bagus-bagus semua. Bahkan, Leon pun menyanyi dengan indah dan sukses membuat cewek cewek yang lewat atau yang ngefans banget sama Leon jadi mimisan dan pingsan. Dan kami harus menggotong mereka ke uks. Dasar, lebay banget!

"Sayumi Yoshiko."panggil guru itu.

Deg!

Rasanya jantungku nyaris berhenti saat mendengar namaku dipanggil. Tadi juga aku sedang asyik-asyiknya berbicara soal Leon tadi dan sekarang aku sudah di panggil?

"Kamu mau main alat musik atau menyanyi?"tanya guru itu.

"Alat musik aja, pak. Saya kurang bisa menyanyi."kataku berusaha menampilkan sosok 'ramah' di depannya. Namun, ia hanya mengangguk dan menujuk menggunakan dagunya untuk majuan sedikit. Tampaknya juga, ia malas malasan dan kurang peduli. Setelah menyapa teman-teman sekelasku aku pun mulai memainkan celloku. Aku memilih untuk membawakan lagu klasik the carnival of the animal. Aku mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku dan aku sangat menikmati setiap alunan indah yang keluar dari cello yang kumainkan. Aku sudah jarang sekali bermain cello sejak aku berada di Bali. Bermain cello, rasanya sungguh menyenangkan dan rasanya familier.

'Prok..prok...prok..prok..!'

Tepuk tangan itu menggema di ruangan musik. Yang paling kencang adalah Rin dan Miku sementara Len nyengir lebar kearahku dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Aku membalas mereka bertiga dengan senyuman.

"Bagus sekali, Yoshiko-san."puji guru itu seraya tersenyum. Padahal, tadi ia terlihat malas-malasan. Setelah itu, aku izin untuk ke koperasi untuk membeli pulpen yang tintanya habis.

"Mau aku temani?"tanya Miku menawari dirinya.

"Tidak usah. Aku tahu letak koperasi, kok."kataku seraya tersenyum. Miku melihatku sebentar lalu mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyum. Aku keluar dari ruang musik dan menuju ke koperasi.

"Pulpen satu berapa?"tanyaku. Ia menyebutkan harganya dan aku membayarnya. Setelah itu, aku sibuk memperhatikan pulpen yang aku beli tanpa memerhatikan jalan. Pulpen itu bagus dan menurutku sayang sekali dijual harga murah. Kalau di indonesia, hargannya 3.000 saja.

 **Brak!**

Aku megaduh kesakitan saat kepalaku menabrak dada seorang. Sepertinya, cowok itu tinggi dan mungkin kelas 12.

"Eh, Yoshiko _-san. Daijoubu desu_?"tanyanya seraya menatapku dengan ekspresi khawatir.

" _D-daijoubu desuka_..."kataku sedikit gugup.

" _Souka_. Kau habis dari mana?"tanyanya dan menggunakan bahasa isyarat agar aku ikut berjalan bersamanya menuju tangga.

"Engg..aku habis dari koperasi. Bagaimana dengan err..."kataku bingung dengan namanya.

"Shinnosuke Ashihara. Sepertinya, Chiko lupa mengenalkan nama panjangku."kata Shin seraya tertawa. Aku mengangguk rasa nervous melanda diriku.

"Oh ya, tadi aku dengar permainan cello-mu."kata Shin. Aku mendongak menatapnya untuk menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang keluar dari kakak kelasku itu.

"dan permainanmu bagus sekali..aku suka lagu klasik seperti itu. The carnival of the animal, bukan?"tanyanya. Aku menampilkan ekspresi terkejut saat ia tahu lagu itu.

"Kau..tahu?"tanyaku pelan.

"Iyap! Aku suka mendengarkan lagu klasik, sih."katanya sambil tertawa dan menggaruk garuk belakang kepalanya. Aku tersenyum.

"Ah, aku harus duluan, nih. Sudah dulu ya, Yumi!"serunya.

 **Deg!**

Jantungku berdetak cepat saat ia memanggilku dengan Yumi. Ya tuhan..dia memanggilku dengan nama depanku! Rasanya aku hampir saja pingsan di tempat. Namun, aku hanya tersenyum seperti orang bodoh yang membuat heran Rin, Len, dan Miku. Ah, aku tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya..aku hanya menyukai orang tanpa benar benar mencintainya atau naksir kepadanya. Aku juga ingat bagaimana rasanya perutku seperti bertebangan kupu-kupu dengan ribut. Inikah..inikah? namanya cinta?

Aku teringat dengan dirinya. Semuanya perfect. Rambut honeyblondenya, ia yang tinggi semampai, senyumnya yang khas, sifatnya yang baik hati dan supel..

Tuhan, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta!

* * *

Hari ini selasa, entah kenapa aku malah diajak kakak kelas bernama Gumi untuk makan bersama. Hey, kalau tidak salah dia kan yang sok banget waktu di kejadian ruang musik besama Miku dan Luka, bukan?

"Halo, Yumi."sapanya sok akrab. Aku mengangguk kecil sekaligus bingung.

"I-iya, halo."sapaku.

"Namaku Gumi Megpoid. Panggil aja, Gumi."katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Aku mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Pasti, kamu bingung alasanku kenapa memanggilmu, bukan?"tanyanya. Itu mah tidak usah ditebak! Kelihatan kali dari wajahku..tapi, aku hanya mengangguk saja. Aku melirik kearah Yuzuki Yukari yang duduk tidak nyaman disebelahku. Ia pula yang diutus Gumi untuk memanggilku.

"Nah, aku jelaskan secara singkat, ya."kata Gumi seraya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku dengar, sepertinya kau suka dengan Shinnosuke Ashihara dari kelas 12-3, kan? Itu kelasku."kata Gumi. Seketika, wajahku menampilkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ha! Kutebak, kau pasti akan berkata 'Bagaimana kau tahu' ehm, aku punya sumber terpercaya.."kata Gumi seraya mengerlingkan matanya kearah Yukari. Tadi, aku membuka mulut namun menutupnya lagi saat Gumi menyela. Aku juga mendengar Yukari berta 'maafkan aku..maafkan aku..'

"Tidak apa-apa, Yukari- _san_."kataku pelan.

"Huh! Aku nggak suka cewek sok baik! Kamu harusnya jauhin dia kek, marahin dia kek, bukan maafin kaya gitu! Pasti, kamu diajarin kaya gitu sama si orang sok baik si Hatsune Miku, temannya cewek jalang itu."kata Gumi. Aku bisa melihat emosi menyala lewat matanya di sorot matanya.

"Wanita jalang itu telah mengambil laki-lakiku! Awas saja kau!"kata Gumi menggeram. Aku hanya terdiam saja.

"Nah, tujuanku untuk memanggilmu, aku ingin membuat kerja sama, Yumi."katanya sambil menatapku lurus. Aku hampir tersedak minumku saat ia menatapku.

"K-kerja sama?"tanyaku.

"Ya. kerja sama. Aku akan membantumu merebut Shin dari tangan Chiko dan kau membantuku untuk merebut cowoknya Luka dari tangan Luka. Eh, hey, kau tahu Gakupo, kan? Nah itu 'pacarnya'Luka. Padahal, dia harusnya bersamaku."kata Gumi seraya menggeram kembali. Y-yang benar saja?! Aku merebut Gakupo?!

"M-memangnya apa hubungan Chiko- _nee_ dan Shin- _kun_?"tanyaku.

"Mereka itu dekat, tahu! Mereka bahkan digosipkan pacaran dan mereka tidak menyangkalnya!"kata Gumi seraya menggebrak meja membuat Yukari sedikit terkesiap.

"A-aku tidak percaya.."kataku pelan.

" _Nee_ , Yumi. Coba kau tengok itu."kata Gumi seraya tersenyum dan menunjuk ke suatu arah. Aku mengikuti arahannya dan mendapat pemandangan itu. Chiko sedang menyuapi Shin dengan wajah memerah dan yang lainnya terlihat menyoraki mereka berdua. Oh ya, aku ditarik dari kelas oleh Yukari saat mau istirahat. Makanya, aku tidak berkumpul bersama mereka.

"Percaya kan? Gimana perasaanmu? Cemburu? Aku juga saat orang yang kusuka begitu. Rasanya, kamu ingin dia milikmu, kan?"tanya Gumi berbisik di telingaku. Aku menatap kosong kearah mereka berlima.

"Mendapatkan seseorang butuh kerja keras. Nah, kalau kita kerja sama, pasti bakal lebih mudah. Kau setuju?"tanya Gumi. Aku terdiam sebentar..

Apakah aku harus merebut Shin dari Chiko?

 _Jangan! Dia itu sepupumu, Yumi!_

 **Rebut aja, elah. Dia juga bukan siapa-siapanya Chiko.**

Apakah Shin hanya untukmu seorang?

 _Tidak juga. Tapi, kamu punya kesempatan dengan cara baik! Bukan cara merebut seperti itu! Itu curang!_

 **Tentu saja! Kamu harus membuat Shin milikmu seorang. Hey, memangnya kau bakal menemukan seseorang yang kau suka di dunia ini selain Shin?**

Perang batin itu terjadi. Aku merasakan kepalaku pening dan menelungkupkan wajahku diatas meja.

" _Nee_ , aku memberikan waktu untuk berpikir. Selamat berpikir, Yumi. Pikirkan matang-matang untuk kepentingan terbaik."kata Gumi seraya bangkit. Aku terdiam.

"Yukari, tinggalkan dia. Dia butuh sendiri. Tadi, aku berjanji tidak menyebarkan rahasiamu, bukan? Rahasiamu aman bersamaku. Tidak janji sih. Kalau kau berhasil membujuk Yumi. Rahasiamu aman."kata Gumi mengancam seraya melirik Yumi tajam. Yukari mengangguk ketakutan seraya berjalan menjauh dari meja. Perang batin itu masih bergejolak.

" _Yamete yo!"se_ ruku kepada diri sendiri dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Masa bodo dengan orang yang memperhatikanku dengan tatapan aneh!

Setelah beberapa lama, aku bangun dari posisi dudukku dengan senyum menghiasi wajahku. Aku melirik mereka dengan tatapan benci. Ya, aku sudah menentukan keputusan. Gumi yang duduk tidak jauh dariku saat melihatku tersenyum dan berjalan kearahnya, ia ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Hello, Yumi. Kita akan menjadi partner yang bagus."kata Gumi.

"Yap, aku yakin sekali."kataku sambil tersenyum.

Maafkan aku, Chiko. Aku juga ingin menang sekali-kali. Aku muak dengan segala perfect mu itu. Aku selalu dibanding-bandingkan. Chiko lebih inilah, Chiko lebih itulah... Aku harus mencontohmu, mereka bilang. Huh, buat apa? Aku muak dengan sifatmu. Aku suka dengan diriku sendiri ini. Bersiap-siaplah, inilah balas dendamku..

"Tunggu saja kau.."kataku sambil menatap sengit kearah Chiko.

"Kebahagianmu akan kurampas semuanya. Seperti, kau rampas milikku dulu."dan aku mendengar applause dari Gumi yang seraya merangkul pundakku.

 **Halo, apakah ini dikit .-. susahnya untuk menyatukan mereka semua. Apalagi, Rika sempet writer block pas mau nulis adegan Yumi dan hampir Yuminya nggak dimasukin /digilas/ Ok, yang OC disini ada Yumi, Chiko dan Shin gaada lagi. Kalaupun misalnya ada nongol tuh nama yang nggak ada di voca, berarti itu oc. Dilain tiga itu, itu berarti cuma OC lewat aja, nggak terlalu penting kok, ehe/diglare sama OC Rika/ Sampai disini dulu, ehe jadi udah tau kan antagonisnya siapa? iya, Gumi sama Yumi.**

 **Miku: "eeh, kok namanya hampir sama, ya?"**

 **Rika: "Kebetulan (¬д¬。). Rika juga baru tau namanya hampir sama. -*"**

 **Udh, pokoknya tunggu saja update Rika ya ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ Jaa mata ne, Minna-san!**

* * *

 **Credit song:**

 **1.** Deep Sea Girl- Hatsune Miku (Shinkai shoujo)

Yuuyu

* * *

 **Balasan review:**

 **Kaijouchi**

Kowai ε=ε=(っ*´□`)っ . Rika nggak janji, ehe. Namanya juga drama, jadi harus ada masalahnya gitu(?) ehe. Tapi, Rika juga nggak berencana untuk membuat masalah yang terlalu rumit, kok *ngangkat bahu* nee, kita lihat saja kelanjutanya. ufu. Miku malah pingsan abis di cium, ahahaha. Mungkin, terlalu senang kali ya?

Miku: *merona* "E-ENGGAK KOK! STAMINA AKU AJA YANG NGGAK BAGUS WAKTU ITU!"

Len: "Aha, nggak usah mengelak gitu deh~ Omong-omong, wajah meronamu itu lucu, ehe."

Miku: "Ih, kok Len jadi beda, sih?! diajarin Rika, ya?!"

Len: "Ufu, dasar tsundere."

Rika: "Udahlah, kalian berdua pergi sana, hush hush."

Miku: "Kita diusir, Len..ಥ_ಥ"

Len: "Alah, padahal Rika itu lagi beran*** sama pa*** makanya, dia baper gitu liat kita berduaan."

Rika: "Mohon maaf, Len Kagamine sudah sekarat. Apakah anda mau meninggalkan pesan?" *senyum killer sambil glare Len*

Ok, Rika usahakan buat...

Tambahin lebih banyak Lenku! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧!

 **Nekochanflat**

Kenapa kamu malah jadi pengen mukul temboknya? kasian sama temboknya jadi sakit /digilas/

Ini sudah dilanjut. Maap cliffhanger yang kemarin ehee~

 **Rika Miyake**

Aku tahu itu kau, kak -.- Tapi, jangan pake accountku pas komen dong -.- jadinya, keliatan kaya review ke cerita sendiri. Minna-san, itu kakak Rika pura pura jadi anonymous padahal lupa lagi pake akun adiknya *deathglare* Tapi, kakak Rika cuma bantu ngerecokin. Yang biasanya review cerita orang atau pm itu Rika sendiri kok :3


	7. Otanjoubi Omedetou!

Hai! Rika sebenarnya nggak berencana bikin chapter ulang tahun seseorang sih. Tapi, begitu dipikir-pikir lagi jadi memutuskan untuk membuat tema itu. Udahlah, Rika bakal berhenti ngebacot XD

Dan sekarang, saatnya dimulai..

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Rika Miyake Present**

 **Fate meeting**

 **Disclaimer: Yaap, Vocaloid bukan punya saya tapi OC dan ceritanya nya jelas punya saya**

 **Mohon maaf atas kesalahanku yaa!**

 **kalau tidak ada kesalahan, rasanya aku senang sekali haha XD**

* * *

 **7\. Otanjoubi Omedetou!**

 **Miku POV:**

Kami kembali bersantai di meja kantin. Tempat meja kantin ini memang sudah menjadi milik tongkrongan kami. Seperti biasa, gang kami berkumpul. Ada Chiko, Shin, Len, Luka, dan Rin. Mereka tengah terlibat obrolan seru tentang musik. Aku sendiri lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan cake yang kubeli tadi.

"Miku? Tumben kamu nggak ikut ngobrol?" Tanya Len seraya menatap kearahku.

"Iya! Biasanya, kamu paling heboh diantara kita semua." Timpal Rin.

"Ehehehe, _daijoubu daijoubu_. Aku lagi nggak mood buat ngomong aja." Kataku seraya tersenyum.

"Ih, Miku. Bilang aja deh...Kamu kenapaaa?" Tanya Rin seraya memeluk lenganku.

"Sudahlah, Rin. Kalau dia memang gamau membicarakan yasudah. Kita tunggu aja sampai dia bicara sama kita.." Kata Luka kalem seraya meminum sedikit earl grey tea yang dia minum.

" _Demo_ , sampai kapan?" Tanya Rin seraya cemberut.

"Tidak tahu. Cepat atau lambat, nanti dia cerita kok." Kata Luka.

"Benar apa kata Luka, _Rinny._ Ya, kan, M _ichan?"_ Tanya Chiko seraya mengerling kearahku. Aku hanya terdiam seraya mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar." Kata Luka seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tumben. Jangan lama-lama, ya!" Seru Rin karena Luka sudah berjalan pergi dari meja tempat berkumpul mereka.

"Memangnya untuk apa aku terlalu lama di kamar mandi?" Kata Luka seraya memutar matanya atau _rolling eyes_.

"Pst, Miku _-chan_. Kenapa _sih_?" Tanya Rin. Aku hanya menghela napas.

"Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Kataku pelan.

"Sesuatu? Tentang Len?" Goda Rin.

"Rin!" Seru Len.

"Oh ya, _Michan_ belum jawab pernyataan cinta Len tuh." Kata Chiko.

"Bisa nggak kita kembali ke topik awal?" Tanyaku kesal.

"Tuh! Miku marah!" Seru Len.

" _Gomen ne_ , Miku- _chan_.." Kata Rin pelan.

"Sudahlah, aku nggak marah kok. Aku sedang memikirkan tentang Luka." Kataku. Kali ini mereka tidak bercanda lagi dan menatapku dengan serius. Chiko pun angkat bicara mewakili semuanya.

" _Nani_? Ada apa dengan dia?" Tanya Chiko seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Masa kalian lupa?" Tanyaku seraya menghela napas.

"Eh? Lupa?" Tanya Rin.

"Duh, tanggal berapa sih ini?" Tanyaku pelan.

"Eh? _Etto..._ Tanggal 29..EH?!" Seru Chiko.

"Yap, 30 January adalah ulang tahun Luka—" Kataku pelan, "—Aku bahkan belum menyiapkan hadiahku untuknya. Karena terlalu memikirkannya, aku jadi lupa." Kataku seraya menghela napas.

"Kita bikin saja pesta ulang tahun! Kita nggak usah pura-pura lupa segala. Kita bikin birthday party di mall! Jadi, Miku akan bersama Luka dan saat Luka lengah, ijinlah ke toilet dan kabur dari situ. Setelah berhasil mencapai tempat kami, aku akan mengirimkan petunjuk-petunjuk agar sampai ke tempat kita. Hiko-senpai menemani Miku menjalankan misi. Shin, kau stalker Luka agar dia benar tempat tujuannya bersama Gakupo. Len, kau disini bersamaku dan memastikan apakah ini berjalan lancar." Kata Rin.

"Wuah, Ok-ok. Sudah mengabari Gakupo?" Tanyaku sedikit kagum dengan Rin yang cepat mengatur rencana.

"Sudah. Nih!" Seru Rin seraya menunjukkan handphone dan sebuah percakapan Gakupo dengan dirinya.

"Uwah! Kapan kamu chat sama dia, _Rinny_?!" Seru Chiko kaget dan merebut handphone Rin serta meneliti chat tersebut. Ya, Benar Rin dan Gakupo baru saja berkomunikasi lewat chatting.

"Asal kalian tahu saja, adikku memang suka sekali mengatur dan cepat membuat rencana." Kata Len seraya menghembuskan napas keras-keras.

"Yeah, aku jadi teringat masa kecil, Len. Dulu, kita sering banget jailin orang." Kata Rin seraya tertawa.

"Bukan kita. Tapi, kau. Kau yang merencanakannya semua kejahilan itu. Aku yang disuruh membantu dan aku juga yang dimarahi." Kata Len kesal.

"Hehehe, biasa~ aku kan masih anak-anak waktu itu, Len." Kata Rin.

"Anak-anak? Walaupun, kau sudah kelas 11. Kau masih _chilidish_ sampai sekarang, _aho_." Kata Len.

"Hei!"

"Kenapa? Terserah dong mau ngomong apa, aku ini lebih tua darimu! Aku berhak melakukan apapun!"

"Apa-apaan?! Hei, kau itu cuma beda beberapa menit denganku!"

"Tetap saja aku lebih tua!"

"Hei, lihat! Kelompok mereka akan terpecah-belah sebentar lagi!" Seru seseorang diiringi derai beberapa perempuan. Sontak, kami menoleh dan menatap kearah sumber suara. Itu adalah Gumi dan Yumi serta beberapa anak kelas 11 dan 10. Sepertinya, yang teriak tadi adalah Gumi.

"Hahaha, semoga saja!" Seru Yumi seraya memandang sinis ke arah kami.

"Hei, pst, Chiko." Bisikku.

"E-eh.. _Ha'i_?" Tanya Chiko dengan ekspresi shock.

"Kenapa Yumi sama mereka?" Tanyaku. Chiko mengangkat bahu dengan ekspresi yang masih sama, shock.

"Hei, Yumi! Kenapa kau jadi bersama mereka, hah?!" Seru Rin tanpa basa basi.

"Hahaha, kau tanya kenapa? Hm, itu karena...Aku nggak suka kalian" Seru Yumi seraya menunjuk kami dengan kipasnya. Astaga, kenapa dengan Yumi?!

"Kau kenapa Yumi? Kamu bukan seperti Yumi yang kemarin.." Kataku pelan.

"Dear Miku _sweetie_ , orang itu bisa berubah! Dan inilah sifat asliku. Hm, tak kalah menyebalkan darimu bukan? Makanya, jangan langsung percaya sama orang lain hahahahah!" Seru Yumi dan juga tawa yang dibuat-buat oleh para 'pengikutnya'.

"Hei, kau. Yang menyebalkan itu kau tahu! Bukan Miku! Miku adalah orang yang bisa menilai orang lain dengan cepat dari pertama kali melihatnya! Miku dekat denganmu, karena Miku tahu kalau kamu itu baik, Yumi. Ini bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya!" Seru seseorang. Kami semua segera menatap perempuan berambut pink yang berdiri disampingku ini, ya, dia Luka Megurine. Aku menatap kearah Yumi yang sepertinya _speechless_ dengan kata-kata Luka.

"Darimana saja kau, pink? Kau jangan sok tahu dengan Yumi, ya! Yang tahu Yumi bukan kau! Dia itu teman baik kami jadi kami dan dia sendiri yang tahu semuanya!" Seru Gumi kesal.

"Kalau kau punya urusan denganku, mari berbicara empat mata saja." Kata Luka dengan sorot mata dingin.

"Menurutku juga begitu, kok! Yumi, aku tahu kamu orang baik!" Seruku seraya berdiri untuk menyetujui kata-kata Luka. Luka menatapku sebentar lalu menatap kearah Yumi dan yang lainnya kembali.

"Ugh..berhentilah berpura-pura baik! Sifatku memang begini! Ayo, Gumi! Biarkan pecundang-pecundang ini saja! Mereka memang sampah tidak berguna!" Seru Yumi kesal seraya menarik tangan Gumi dan meng-kodekan anak-anak perempuan yang ikut dengan mereka, ikut berjalan mengikutinya.

"U-huh. Kenapa sih dengan mereka dan saudaramu?" Tanya Shin seraya menatap Chiko.

"Entahlah. Dia berbeda sekali.." Kata Chiko seraya duduk dengan lemas.

"Apakah disuap atau dipaksa?" Tanya Len seraya memasang pose berpikir.

"Bisa jadi begitu.." Kata Rin sambil mengiggit cokelat batang yang ia pilih sebagai makan siangnya kali ini itu.

" _Iie_." Kataku angkat bicara. Mereka semua menatapku untuk menungguku bicara, "Yumi kesal dengan sesuatu. Yang pasti, itu ada di antara mereka. Dia malah melampiaskan itu dengan cara salah dan berhasil dibujuk dengan Gumi. Itu sih perkiraanku saja." Kataku seraya menghela napas.

"Dia tidak perlu mencampuri urusan kami berdua, kami cepat kok baikan lagi." Kata Len seraya menghela napas. Len dan Rin memang sering sekali bertengkar, namun cepat juga berbaikan kembali.

"Kukira dia orang yang baik dan cocok untuk bergabung dengan kita." Kata Shin seraya menghembuskan napas keras-keras.

"Memang sebenarnya dia baik. _Demo_ , dia kan dipengaruhi oleh Gumi." Kata Len.

"Ngomong-ngomong, 'berharap' hm.." Kata Miku seraya berdehem diikuti oleh Rin.

"Jadi, Kau milih Yoshiko atau Fukae nih?" Tanya Rin.

"A-aku kan menganggap semuanya teman! J-jadi, kenapa harus memilih?!" Sangkal Shin dengan muka memerah.

"Kalau kau mau berteman dengan mereka, pergilah. Kau bisa jadi banci bila bersama mereka, Shin. Membayangkan kau memakai kipas saja sudah membuatku ketawa ngakak." Kata Luka seraya tersenyum kecil.

" _Nee, nee_. Bayangkan juga Shin memakai kipas ditambah menggunakan rok pendek dan kedipan genit!" Tambah Rin.

"Hei!" Seru Shin dengan muka memerah karena kesal.

Dan istirahat itu dipenuhi dengan tawa hingga kami lupa bahwa kami berurusan dengan Gumi dan Yumi. Sementara mereka? Bisa ditebak mereka kesal karena rencana mereka gagal.

* * *

 **Rin POV**

Aku mengganti seragam sailor biru, dasi, rok biru, kaus kaki, dan blazer bewarna biru yang kupakai tadi. Setelah itu, aku memilih untuk menggunakan kaus putih dengan gambar jeruk dan tulisan bewarna oranye 'Orange Lover' dan glitter oranye dan celana biru diatas lutut. Setelah selesai, aku berbaring diatas tidur ber-sprai warna oranye itu dan mengambil handphoneku. Kami membentuk grup bernama 'SWAG' memang tergolong biasa sih, toh yang penting chatnya seru bukan? Bukan dari namanya? Anggota grup adalah Chiko, Aku, Miku, Luka, Gakupo, Shin, dan Len. Chiko dengan ID : _Fukae,_ Aku dengan: _RinnyRinny _chan ,_ Miku dengan: _Negi_ _princess, Luka dengan _Megurine29,_ Gakupo dengan: _Nasu-san!,_ Shin dengan _Ashihara-kun,_ dan Len dengan _Banana_Prince._ Sebenarnya, kalau dilihat-lihat Miku dan Len memiliki kesamaan ID. Banana prince dan Negi princess, hm?

Aku melihat ke arah 'Member' dan melihat siapa yang belum masuk ke grup. Melihat Yumi yang ada di daftar itu, aku segera _cancel invitationnya_ ke grup kami.

 _RinnyRinny_chan membatalkan undangan Sayumi ke dalam grup._

 **Nasu-san!** : _Kenapa, Rin? Kemarin kau yang invite dia, sekarang kau cancel. Aku belum juga kenalan.._

 **Megurine29:** _Kau tidak perlu tahu. Ini masalah di sekolah. Dan kau akan menyesal, bila berkenalan dengannya. Kami pun begitu._

 **Nasu-san!:** _Pelit amat! Kenapa sih? (_ _・◇・_ _)_ _？_

 **Megurine29:** _..._

 **Negi_Princess:** _Gomen_ _, Gakupo-san. Aku setuju dengan Luka.._

 **Nasu-san!:** _Miku juga?! Yaampun..aku jadi bingung -*_

 **RinnyRinny_chan:** _Masalahnya panjang. Dia mengesalkan sih.._

 **Ashihara-kun:** _Aku bingung. Kenapa sih kerjaanya dia cuma ngercokin persahabatan kita?_

 **Banana_Prince:** _Iri. Biasanya cewek memang seperti itu kok._

 **RinnyRinny_chan:** _KAMI TIDAK SEPERTI ITU, YA!_ _('_ _^´*)_

 **Banana_Prince:** _Iya, kalian kan berbeda. Makanya, kami enjoy saja berteman dengan kalian, para cewek. Ya, kan, Shin?_

 **Ashihara-kun:** _Benar_ _.._

 **Nasu-san!:** _Aku tidak dianggap? Oh, Arigatou._

 **Banana_Prince:** _Kau kan bukan cowok..kenapa sih, Megurine29 mau sama si Nasu-san!_

 **Nasu-san!:** _Berengsek! Ngajak ribut lo, Len!_

 **Megurine29** : _Aku yang memilih dia. Itu juga pilihanku. Kalaupun dia bukan pilihan yang tepat, aku sendiri yang salah karena salah memilih. Jadi, jangan urusi hidupku._

 **Negi_Princess:** _Calm down, kata Luka, ini kan pilihan yang dipillih Luka. Jadi, sebaiknya kamu jangan mengurusinya, Len._

 **Banana_Prince:** _Ha'i_ _, Gomen ne Luka, Gakupo, dan Miku.._

 **Fukae:** _Sudah-sudah. Tenangkan dirimu, vice leader. Terimakasih telah menenangkan vice leader, leader. Sekarang, bagaimana dengan kita mengasih tau Kamui-san? Kasian..juga, kita harus menghormatinya karena ia lebih tua daripada kita.._

 **Megurine29:** _Iya_ _, aku juga sudah tenang kok, Chiko. Aku gak marah, cuma kesal saja. Berkat ditenangkan di personal chat oleh leader kita, Hatsune Miku._

 **Negi_Princess:** _Sudah kok. Ah, iya. Aku lupa kalau aku ketua disini hahaha XD_

 **Nasu-san!:** _Arigatou,_ _Chiko. Ah, baby, biarkan saja si monyet itu._

 **Banana_Prince:** _Oy! gue bukan monyet! Dan gue berasa jones ngeliat percakapan lu, njir.._

 **Negi_Princess:** _Kau memang monyet, Len._

 **RinnyRinny_chan:** _E_ _hm, sepertinya ada yang mengkode?_

 **Fukae:** _Ahahaha, sepertinya begitu RinnyRinny _chan. Siapa lagi kalau buka Banana_Prince? Oh, ya Nasu-san! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya di PC._

 **Nasu-san!:** _Ha'i, Arigatou Chiko-san._

Setelah itu, aku menutup window chat group kami dan beralih untuk melihat contact Luka. Luka memasang foto profile dengan aku, Miku, Teto dan dirinya. Waktu itu, kami memang sedang berkunjung ke tempat les balet Miku. Teto berada di sebelah kiri menggunakan baret hitam, jacket blazer warna magenta, dan stocking hitam panjang. Teto berpose seraya salah satu tangannya berada di lengan Miku. Miku sendiri berada di samping kanan Teto. Rambut twintailnya dihias dengan pita bewarna cokelat, blazer teal dengan renda di ujung lengannya, kemeja putih, dasi teal, rok teal dan kaus kaki selutut. Disamping Miku, ada aku. Aku berada di sebelah kanan Miku. Aku memakai bando pita putih kesayanganku, jepit untuk menutup poni panjang, sweater kuning, kaus lengan panjang putih, dasi kuning, dan rok cokelat. Salah satu tanganku mengenggam tangan Miku dan salah satu lagi melambaikan kearah kamera, mataku juga kukedipkan satu. Lalu, terakhir Luka berada di sebelah paling kanan memakai bando dengan hiasan bunga bewarna cokelat, blus lengan panjang warna putih dengan motif ruffle di bagian bawah dan ada hiasan sapphire di bagian pita di bagian dada, celana pendek cokelat, dan stocking cokelat. Luka terlihat menyilangkan tangannya dan menampilkan emosi _emotionless_. Setelah memperhatikan cukup lama, aku pun memutuskan untuk memulai personal chat dengan Luka.

 **RinnyRinny_chan:** _Luka-chan.._

 **Megurine29:** _Ha'i? ada perlu apa, Rin?_

 **RinnyRinny_chan:** _Kamu nggak cemburu dengan Chiko dan Gakupo?_

Lalu, hening. Aku tidak melihat balasan dari Luka. Ah, apakah Luka marah padaku? Apakah Luka ketiduran sehngga tidak membalas? Apakah _battery_ Luka _low_ hingga tidak bisa membalas? APA? APA? APA?! Aku takut aku salah menanyakan hal itu...

5 menit kemudian, Luka menjawab.

 **Megurine29:** _Iie. Memangnya harus? Aku tahu, Chiko cuma ada perasaan dengan Shin. Kalaupun masih ada sama Gakupo, aku yakin Gakupo tidak akan meninggalkanku, kok. Suatu hubungan sebenarnya simple saja, saling percaya. Itu kuncinya. Berfirasat buruk seperti itu, itu tidak baik, Rin._

Aku tersenyum saat melihat balasan Luka. Ah, aku memang mengira kalau Luka akan menjawab seperti itu.

 **RinnyRinny_chan:** _Sudah kuduga kamu akan berkata seperti itu, Luka. ( ^ω^_ _）_

 **Megurine29:** _Hm, biar kutebak. Kamu sedang tersenyum seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Benar?_

 **RinnyRinny_chan:** _What the...KOK BISA TAHU?!_ _Σ(_ _゜ロ゜_ _;)_

Aku menatap layar dengan pandangan heran. Aneh, kenapa Luka bisa tahu?

 **Megurine29:** _Itu karena aku telah mengenalmu lama, Rin. :3_

 **RinnyRinny_chan:** _Benar juga, ya. Kalau kita sudah dekat, pasti jadi hafal kelakuan orang tersebut._

 **Megurine29:** _*Angguk-angguk*_

Aku pun mengkahiri personal chat dengan Luka. Ah, aku beruntung sekali bisa bersama mereka. Ngomong-ngomong, aku bingung harus memberikan hadiah apa ke Luka.

"Hm, chat sama Miku, ah!" Seruku pada diri sendiri dan memilih untuk melihat contact Miku. Miku menggunakan foto profil ia yang sedang memakai baju module star vocalist dan mengedipkan salah satu matanya kearah kamera. Aku pun mulai chat dengan Miku.

 **RinnyRinny_chan:** _Miku-chan! Sudah tahu mau membeli apa untuk, Luka? (_ _・◇・_ _)_ _？_

 **Negi_Princess:** _Kurasa...Flower crown? Luka selalu ingin punya Flower crown seperti kostum yang ia pakai di saat syuting lagu Just Be Friend. Dia baru punya 5. Kurasa, aku akan membuatkannya 4._

 **RinnyRinny_chan:** _Wow. Aku aja belum kepikiran XD_

 **Negi_Princess:** _Aku bantu deh, mau?_

 **RinnyRinny_chan:** _Boleh banget! Arigatou!_

 **Negi_Princess:** _Bagaimana kamu..um..menyewa band untuk acara kita? Usahakan band/ penyanyi itu favorit Luka. Lalu, untuk persiapan makan, kan Luka yang bayar_ _Ｏ_ _(≧▽≦)_ _Ｏ_

 **RinnyRinny_chan:** _Great_ _! Arigatou, Miku!_ _o(*ω*)o_

 **Negi_Princess:** _Doitashimashite, Rin!_ _⌒°(❛ᴗ❛)°⌒_

 **RinnyRinny_chan:** _Um, Miku..Aku menemukan lagu. Bagaimana kalau kita menyanyikan Birthday song for Luka yang kamu nyanyikan, Birthday song for Miku yang nanti diganti menjadi Luka dan Ai dee?_

 **Negi_Princess:** _Eeeh?! a..aku bisa sih.._

 **RinnyRinny_chan:** _Great! Nanti, kita suruh Luka agar traktir kita ke restoran pizza~_

 **Negi_Princess:** _AKu jadi nggak sabar nih! Semoga rencana kita berhasil._

 **RinnyRinny_chan:** _Iyap. Aku takutnya Gumi dan Yumi mengacaukan semuanya. (҂⌣̀_⌣́) Semoga saja tidak, ya?_

 **Negi_Princess:** _Semoga saja tidak! Ah, sudah dulu ya, Rin! Aku mau tidur dulu, Oyasumi!_

 **RInnyRinny_chan:** _Ha'i_ _, Oyasumi!_

Setelah membalas pesan Miku, aku menatap langit-langit kamar. Setelah cukup lama menatapnya, akhirnya aku bangun seraya mengepalkan tanganku.

" _Yosh_! Pasti besok berhasil!" Seruku seraya tersenyum. Besok adalah hari besar yang akan sangat mendebarkan! Aku bahkan juga kaget bahwa aku bisa memesan panggung dengan mudah. Kurasa karena aku bilang merayakan ulang tahun Luka, kan jadi untung pihak mallnya, banyak yang datang ke mallnya! Memikirkan itu, aku hanya tertawa lalu tertidur. Besok, akan menjadi hari yang panjang!

* * *

 **Luka POV:**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Ah, tidur yang nyenyak. Setelah berkaca sebentar di cermin—seperti biasa, terlihat mengerikan. Dengan rambut singa dan mata ngantuk—dan kemudian aku pergi ke toilet. Hari ini rabu. Untungnya, hari ini libur karena ada rapat antar guru. Aku keluar dari kamarku. Eh, sunyi?

"Hm, aneh. Biasanya, sudah ada Miku dan Rin. Apa mereka berdua telat datang, ya?" Tanyaku pelan. Aku melirik kearah jam dinding, dan dipatahkannya teori pertamaku tadi. Sekarang sudah jam 8.00 AM. Biasanya, Miku dan Rin sudah ada.

"Hee, apa hari ini mereka berhalangan datang, ya?" Tanyaku seraya berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Hm, nihil, tidak ada apa-apa atau orang disana.

"Ah, yasudahlah. Aku juga tidak boleh bergantung kepada mereka.." Kataku pelan seraya menuju dapur. Tentu saja, membuat sarapan sederhana. Aku menyiapkan wortel, bawang merah, tomat, dan beberapa bahan lainnya. Ya, aku membuat sarapan semampuku. Ini adalah resep paling mudah yang diajarkan oleh Miku, tomato soup. Setelah jadi, aku menyiapkan mangkuk kecil dan menuangkannya lalu mematikan kompor. Setelah itu, aku makan sendirian. Aneh, rasanya sungguh aneh bila sendiri. Inikah perasaan sendiri? Aku selalu dikelilingi oleh teman-temanku jadi tanpa sadar aku jarang sendiri..

"Ah, dulu aku suka sendirian. Sekarang, rasanya aneh bila makan hanya sendirian." Kataku pelan. Setelah selesai, aku mencuci piring dan keluar dari apartemen. Apartemen yang kukunjungi adalah apartemen sebelahku, apartemen Gakupo.

'Ting tong...'

"Gaku- _kun_! Bangun, oy!" Seruku seraya menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Oy! Kamu dimana, sih?!" Seruku . Setelah sekian lama menggodor pintu, aku pun akhirnya pasrah dan menendang pintu.

'Krieet..'

"Eh?" Seruku heran saat melihat pintu kamar Gakupo ternyata tidak dikunci.

"Tumben? Dia jarang banget tidak mengunci pintu apartemennya...kenapa sekarang dia ceroboh sekali?" Kataku pelan. Dengan pelan, aku masuk kedalam apartemennya. Kamar apartemennya gelap.

Aku sampai di ruang tamu dan melihat keseluruh penjuru arah. Nihil. Tidak ada tanda orang yang bernapas atau hidup selain aku di ruang ini. Aku meraba-raba dinding—karena terlalu gelap jadi tidak terlihat—aku pun berhasil menemukan sakelarnya.

"Ah! Ketemu!" Seruku seraya menyalankan lampu.

Terdengar bunyi 'Ctek!' pelan dan lampu menyala. Sekarang aku bisa lihat jelas isi kamar apartemen milik Gakupo ini.

"Tidak ada yang aneh.." Gumamku pelan. Aku berjalan menyusuri ruang tamu sekalian untuk merapikan barang-barang Gakupo yang berserakan di lantai. Semuanya berantakan. Ada baju-baju bekas dan bersih, kertas lagu berisi lagu karangannya, sampah-sampah bekas makanan, handuk, sepatu dan masih banyak lagi. Kira-kira membutuhkan waktu 20 menit untuk membersihkan ruang tamu Gakupo. Phew, bisa dibayangkan sebagaimana berantakannya apartemen Gakupo. Bahkan, membutuhkan 20 menit dan itu hanya untuk membersihkan ruang tamu?

Setelah selesai, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa dan menyalakan TV. Namun, ada sesuatu ganjil disana.

"He? Kertas apa ini?" kataku pelan dan mengambil kertas post-it yang terpajang di depan TV.

'437.'

Hanya itu saja yang tertulis.

"437?" Tanyaku. Aku mulai mengingat-ingat apa saja yang berhubungan dengan ketiga angka itu.

"Ah, _Ha'i_! Kamar Miku!" Seruku seraya berlari keluar dari kamar apartemen Gakupo—tak lupa menutup pintunya—dan menuju pintu bertulisan '437'

"Miku! Miku! Buka pintunya!" Seruku. Aku tersenyum lebar, ini mereka pasti bersembunyi di belakang pintu dan menunggu aku membukanya. Memikirkan itu, aku jadi tersenyum sendiri.

" _Chotto matte_!" Seru seseorang. Setelah itu terdengar bunyi 'cklek' dan pintu terbuka. Terlihatlah Miku yang masih memakai piyama bewarna pink dengan pita bewarna pink lebih gelap dan juga sendal rumah polos bewarna pink.

" _Nee_ , ada apa Luka? Pagi-pagi kamu sudah datang?" Tanya Miku dengan wajah mengantuk. Aneh, biasanya Miku sudah bangun dari jam 6 atau 5 pagi.

"Kalau kamu menanyakan itu, kemarin Chiko datang ke sini." Kata Miku.

"He? Chiko?" Tanyaku heran.

"Iya. Rin juga semulanya ingin datang tapi ada urusan mendadak sama keluarganya." Kata Miku seraya menguap.

"Eh, tumben kamu masih ngantuk gitu.." Kataku pelan.

"Iya, tadi malam aku pesta dengan Chiko gila-gilaan. Lihat, kan?" Tanya Miku seraya membuka sedikit pintu kamar apartemennya dan terlihatlah tempat acak-acakkan yang terdapat pizza, kertas warna warni, baju-baju, kuteks, kalung dan masih banyak lagi.

"Tidak mengajakku, huh?" Tanyaku seraya tertawa kecil dan membuat terlihat aku biasa-biasa saja. Ah, itu susah karena aku terlanjur sakit hati dan bingung dengan perlakuan Miku.

" _Gomen ne_ *hic* kami lupa *hic* karena keasyikan.." Kata Miku.

Dengan segera, aku memegang bahu Miku dengan kencang, "Miku! Kamu minum alkohol?!" Seruku.

"*hic* iya *hic* sepertinya. Atau,*hic* mungkin tidak.." Kata Miku. Saat aku mendekat kearahnya, benar bau alkohol!

"Astaga, Miku! Kenapa kamu mencoba minuman, itu?!" Seruku panik. Yeah, aku sangat menyayangi Miku dan Miku adalah perempuan yang sangat anti terhadap rokok dan alkohol. Begitu pula dengan Chiko..kenapa dia dan Chiko mencoba itu..

"Kenapa? *hic* itu karena..*hic* kami penasaran.." Kata Miku. Lalu, tak lama kemudian muncul Chiko dengan keadaan sama berantakannya.

"Hai, *hic* Luka. Kenapa *hic* kau datang *hic* pagi-pagi?" Tanya Chiko. Chiko terlihat menggunakan tank top bewarna pink dengan tali yang sedikit melorot, dan celana pendek cokelat tua. Mata cokelatnya juga terlihat mengantuk.

"Duh, kalian berantakan banget. Siapa yang memberikan kalian alkohol?" Tanyaku.

"*hic* Gakupo..*hic*" Kata Miku dan Chiko berbarengan. Seketika, mataku membulat besar.

" _Hontou ni_?!" Seruku kaget. Chiko dan Miku mengangguk. Wajahku pucat seketika.

Tidak mungkin..

"Ah, biar kurapikan dulu kalian. Kalian sebaiknya mandi dan aku akan menyiapkan sarapan.." Kataku dengan suara bergetar. Tidak! Aku tidak akan menuduh orang yang kupercayakan menjadi pacarku itu! Mungkin saja, Miku dan Chiko sedang ngaco karena mabuk. Mereka mengangguk lalu berjalan bertubrukan siku dan kemudian berebut kamar mandi. Akhirnya, Miku duluan yang masuk. Sementara itu, aku membuat sarapan dan Chiko hanya memperhatikanku dengan tatapan kosong. Setelah mengecheck bahan-bahan, makanan yang bisa kubuat hanya roti jagung. Aku pun mengambil celemek milik Miku dan mulai memasak.

"Ada apa dengan mereka.." Aku terus memikirkan itu hingga hampir saja aku menaruh cuka dalam kue ini.

"Ah, hai Luka." Sapa Miku.

"Yeah.." Kataku lesu.

"Woah, tadi malam seru sekali, ya?" Tanya Chiko.

"Yeah, apalagi Gakupo ikut bersama kita!" Kata Miku. Memikirkan itu, membuat telingaku panas dan aku sangat takut Gakupo ' _out of control.._ ' kau tahu kan.. Chiko dan Miku sudah seperti adikku sendiri..aku sangat menyayangi mereka..

"Luka, kau buat apa?" Tanya Miku seraya mendekatiku.

"Corn bread. Aku bingung untuk memasak lainnya dan bahan-bahannya terbatas." Kataku seraya mengeluarkan roti yang sudah terpanggang dan beraroma harum.

"Yeah, begitulah. Kami menghabiskan bahan-bahan. Woah, tadi malam benar-benar best moment of my life, ya kan, Chiko?" Tanya Miku.

"Iya. _Gomen ne_ , Luka. Kami lupa. Kapan-kapan, akan kami ajak." Kata Chiko. Setelah itu, aku berbalik menatap mereka.

"Maksud kalian apa..tolong ngomong jujur!" Seruku dengan pelupuk mata dibasahi air mata.

"L-Luka?" Tanya Chiko.

"Aku benci sama kalian! Teganya!" Seruku dan aku mengepalkan tanganku. Berharap, dengan begitu, aku tidak bergetar hebat kembali.

"Lukaa...kami..kami..minta maaf.." Kata Chiko dan Miku dengan badan bergetar.

"Luka.." Kata Miku pelan. Menatap wajah Miku yang terlihat mau menangis, akhirnya aku maju dan memeluknya.

" _D-daijoubu._..kalian baik-baik saja, kan? _Yokatta_..kalau tahu ternyata Gakupo seperti itu, sebaiknya aku putuskan dia saja ya. Len sendiri berkata seperti itu." Kataku pelan. Miku mengangguk dalam pelukanku. Lalu, tak lama aku pun melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap Miku.

"Ka-kami dipaksa.." Kata Chiko menjelaskan.

"Kami juga disuruh harus ngomong seperti itu padahal kenyataanya tidak. Kami tidak menyukai hal yang terjadi tadi malam. Untungnya, kami baik-baik saja. Len menyelamatkan kami." Kata Miku.

" _Gomen ne_ , aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian.." Kataku pelan. Miku mengangguk lalu mengusap air matanya.

"Aku mau memaafkanmu bila kita ke mall ya? aku butuh refreshing..." Kata Miku pelan. Aku mengangguk.

"Sekarang, saatnya kita ganti baju!" Seru Miku bersemangat. Whoa, aku belum pernah liat mood Miku bisa berubah secepat ini.

" _Saa_ , ayo berangkat! _Ittekimasu_!" Seru Miku seraya keluar dari apartemennya sendiri dan pergi. Diikuti oleh Chiko dan aku yang paling belakang. Semua ini terasa janggal..Apalagi kertas itu juga..hm, apakah mereka pura-pura saja? Ah, kuikuti apa mereka mau saja deh..

* * *

 **Shin POV**

 **"** Target masih berada di kamar 437. Sepertinya, sebentar lagi mereka keluar." Laporku

"Woah, kenapa gue harus kebagian peran yang membuatku terlihat berengsek?" Gerutu Gakupo.

"Kita ini sudah sampai sejauh ini. Jadi, terimalah." Kataku kesal. Gakupo mendengus dan kemudian kembali meneropong. Seketika, wajahnya memerah. Samar-sama sih, aku bisa melihat pintu kamar 437 terbuka. Jangan tanya kami, dimana kami bersembunyi. Pokoknya, kami sedang mengintai Miku, Luka dan _my future wife_ —eh, maksudku Chiko.

" _Heck **,**_ lo kenapa? Ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanyaku sambil berusaha merebut teropong yang tadi kugunakan dan sekarang berada di tangan Gakupo itu.

"Co-coba lo lihat sendiri.." Kata Gakupo terbata-bata. Aku menatapnya heran lalu kemudian mengambil teropong dari tangannya yang gemetaran tersebut.

"Pengen gue culik si Luka. Cantik bangeet! Kaya gitu aja udah cantik apalagi pakai gaun yang nanti disiapkan?!" Kata Gakupo sambil ngiler.

"Ih! Jangan merusak pakaian elo, woy! Udah beli susah-susah juga!" Seruku risih saat melihat Gakupo. Well, bisa kuakui Luka lumayan cantik. Tapi, Chiko? Dia lah yang paling cantik. Seakan-akan, malaikat yang baru turun dari surga.

"Cewek gue cantik banget!" Seru Gakupo dengan semangat dan sukses OOC abis.

"Apaan, Luka emang cantik, sih. _Demo_ , cantikan Chiko!" Seruku.

" _Nanda yo_?! Jelas Luka-ku lah yang paling cantik!"

"Chiko itu seperti malaikat!"

"Luka adalah dewi yang paling cantik!"

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM ATAU KALIAN MAU PENYAMARAN KALIAN KETAHUAN OLEH LUKA, BODOH?!" Seru seseorang. Kami berdua serempak melihat kearah _walkie talkie_ yang dipegang oleh Gakupo.

" _Gomen ne_ , Len." Kata kami berdua minta maaf.

"Biar aku luruskan ini—" Len memotong ucapannya seraya menarik napas, "Miku-ku adalah yang paling cantik!" Seru Len. Sukses, kami sweatdrop ria.

" _Iie_! Luka yang paling cantik!"

"Miku!"

"Chiko!"

"Miku!"

"Luka!"

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM? AKU TIDAK BISA KONSENTRASI DISINI!" Seru suara satu lagi di _walkie talkie_. Itu adalah suara Rin.

"Memangnya kau konsentrasi ngapain, Rin? bukannya pekerjaannya semua sudah selesai?" Tanya Shin.

"Adikku sedang makan. Dia tidak suka diganggu." Jawab suara lebih rendah alias Len. Kami sweatdrop sekali lagi.

"Lagipula—" Kata suara yang lebih tinggi, "Aku yang paling cantik." Kata Rin dengan suara kalem. Kami menyambut kata-kata itu dengan 'woo' ke Rin.

"Sudahlah, sekarang ikuti mereka bertiga lagi, oke? Dan pastikan mereka sampai ke mall! Beritahu kami kabar mereka bertiga secepatnya, dah!" Seru Len dan sambungan _walkie talkie_ dimatikan. Aku dan Gakupo menghela napas.

" _Ha'i!_ ayo ikuti mereka lagi." Ajakku seraya berdiri.

"Yeah." Kata Gakupo. Kami pun berjalan mengikuti mereka bertiga. Berharap, rencana kami ini berhasil.

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Luka, Miku dan Chiko telah sampai di mall. Mall itu besar dan luas. Luka sendiri jarang ke mall karena ia tidak suka di kerubungi fans-fans saat sedang menikmati waktu berbelanjanya. Kebanyakan, ia akan ke taman atau kesuatu tempat dengan memakai topeng.

"Jadi, kemana dulu kita?" Tanya Luka kepada gadis berambut twintail yang berada disebelahnya itu.

"Hm. Ke toko buku, yuk?" Ajak Miku.

"Toko buku? _Ha'i_..."Kata Luka walau diwajahnya terlihat bingung.

Sesampainya mereka di toko buku, Luka, Miku dan Chiko berpencar. Chiko yang katanya mau ke bagian novel remaja. Sementara, Miku dan Luka ke bagian komik.

"Miku, kamu mau beli yang mana?" Tanya Luka seraya menoleh kesamping.

"MIKU?!" Seruku saat Miku tidak berada di sampingku.

Dengan panik, aku berjalan diantara lorong lorong berisi buku seraya mencari Miku.

"Tenanglah, Luka. Mungkin, Miku sedang ke kamar mandi.." Kata Luka seraya menghela napas.

Tiba-tiba, handphoneya berdering dan Luka segera mengambil handphonenya

 _Pergi ke bagian psikologi dan cari buku bewarna putih. Buka halaman pertama._

 _Uknown number_

Luka mengernyit saat melihat sms itu. Lalu, menghela napas pelan.

"Baiklah. Kuikuti saja. Lorong bagian psikologi, hm?" Tanya Luka pelan lalu mulai menelusuri setiap lorong.

Mencari bagian lorong psikologi tidak semudah Luka kira. Sekitar 6 menit kemudian, Luka menyerah dan memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada pegawai yang lewat.

"Ah, permisi?" Sapa Luka kepada salah satu petugas perempuan yang lewat.

"Ah, _Ha'i_. Ada apa?" Tanya orang tersebut. Yang membuat Luka terkejut, orang yang rambutnya dicepol dan berambut ungu itu mempunyai sedikit suara maskulin dan wajah yang juga 'agak' maskulin.

"Ah, mbak eh mas apa kita pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya?" Tanya Luka hati-hati. Ia punya firasat kalau perempuan tinggi itu adalah Gakupo.

"Kurasa yang benar adalah aku pernah bertemu denganmu. Tak kusangka kamu masih mengingatnya. Namaku Gakuko Kamui dan ehm, aku perempuan. Kita pernah bertemu dulu saat di konsermu. Aku penggemar besar konsermu, kau tahu?!" Kata Gakuko seraya bersalaman dengan tangan Luka walau di wajah Luka terlihat sedikit terkejut dan bingung.

"Ah, eh, begitukah kita bertemu? Aku kira kamu adalah salah satu temanku. Ah, _gomen_ , aku melupakanmu.." Kata Luka seraya membungkuk walau di wajahnya terlihat bingung karena ia yakin 100% orang itu adalah Gakupo.

" _Daijoubu_ , Luka _-san_. Aku yakin kamu adalah artis yang sibuk jadi wajar melupakan orang yang pernah di temuinya. Ngomong-ngomong, maaf mengajakmu bicara. Padahal, pasti kau tidak punya banyak waktu kan? Kembali ke topik yang tadi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya sopan.

Mendengar suar a yang familiar itu, membuat Luka nervous. Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ia pun berbicara walaupun masih terdengar bergetar. "Ah-eh.. tidak apa-apa aku hanya mencari temanku, kok. Ehm, bagian psikologi dimana ya?" Tanya Luka.

"Oh itu gampang saja. Dari sini tinggal belok kiri lalu rak ketujuh itulah bagian psikologi." Jelas karyawan tersebut.

" _Hontou ni_? _Arigatou_!" Seru Luka seraya menunduk. "Sebagai permintaan terimakasih saya, ini hadiah untuk anda." Kata Luka seraya memberikan tanda-tangan. Pegawai itu terlihat tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan. Luka juga baru bisa mengontrol dirinya dan mulai berbicara sopan kepada orang asing dengan menggunakan 'saya-anda' pada umumnya.

"Aneh, orang itu benar-benar mirip dengan Gakupo! Mungkin benar kata Miku, kalau di dunia ini kita mempunyai 7 kembaran." Kata Luka seraya menghela napas dan berlari. Ia memang semulanya tak pernah percaya dengan kalimat yang pernah dilontarkan Miku tersebut.

Sementara itu di tempat lain..

"Hei, cewek.." Goda Shin sambil bersandar di salah satu rak buku saat memperhatikan 'perempuan' berambut ungu yang disanggul itu lewat.

" _Damare chikuso_! Ini demi Luka! Kalau bukan, juga gue juga enggak mau." Kata Gakupo kesal seraya melepaskan seragam itu dan menampakkan dirinya yang memakai baju semulanya.

"Untungnya, pegawai itu rela meminjamkan bajunya sebentar.." Kata Shin.

"Lain kali, lo aja yang pakai! Gue juga kesal kenapa Luka tidak menyadari gw.." Kata Gakupo.

"Dilihat dari wajahnya sih, Luka kaya merasa itu lo itu Gakupo tapi berusaha menepisnya. Eh, lo terlihat bagus menggunakan itu." Kata Shin seraya nyengir.

"HEI! AWAS SAJA KALAU LO BELOK, ASHIHARA!" Seru Gakupo seraya menjauh dari Shin. Sementara itu, Shin tertawa tergelak-gelak dan Gakupo yang memutuskan untuk menjauh dari Shin.

Kembali ke Luka..

"Eh? Inikah bukunya?" Tanya Luka lebih kepada dirinya sendiri seraya membuka buku tersebut.

"Ah!" Seru Luka saat tiba-tiba sebuah kertas melayang dan jatuh. Luka segera memungutnya dan membacanya.

' _Pergi ke toko baju Akita's boutique dan ada kejutan yang menantimu_.'

Luka menghela napas sekali lagi dan kemudian keluar dari toko buku. Tanpa menyadari dua sosok berambut honeyblonde dan ungu yang mengikuti dirinya.

* * *

 **Luka POV:**

"Hm. Disinikah butiknya?" Tanyaku lalu menghela napas dan mendorong pintu tersebut.

"Selamat datang di Akita's boutique. Luka Megurine, kedatangan anda sudah kami tunggu-tunggu." Sapa seorang. Ia memiliki rambut peach dengan ujungnya yang bewarna light pink, tatto pause and play yang terdapat di pipi kirinya, memakai atasan tanpa lengan bewarna peach dan light pink serta beberapa hiasan bintang bewarna biru, roknya bewarna biru dengan ujungnya bewarna pink dengan model rok mini bagian bawahnya mengembang, ia menggunakan stocking light pink, dan boots tinggi selutut. Ia juga mempunyai iris mata merah lebih ke oranye. Gayanya yang keren dan eksentrik membuat Luka teringat dengan penyanyi barat bernama Lady gaga. Namun dilihat-lihat dari cara bicaranya, sepertinya orang itu adalah orang spanish.

"Nama saya Maika dan saya akan membantu Mrs. Akita mendandani anda." Kata Maika seraya tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian, Neru datang dengan telepon yang berada di tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang Nero, aku ada tamu special hari ini! Kau tahu, Luka Megurine! Ah, kau tahu juga? _Nani_? Aku kan punya butik terkenal! _Iie_ , tidak bukan cuma Gumi Megpoid saja yang aku tangani, kau tahu?" Perempuan berambut gold yang masih sibuk dengan teleponnya dan kemudian berhenti saat melihat Luka, "Ah! _Gomen_ telah menunggu lama, Miss. Megurine. _Chotto matte kudasai_ , saya sedang ada telepon." Kata Neru dengan sopan.

" _Ha'i, daijoubu-daijoubu_." Kata Luka seraya tersenyum maklum.

" _Nanda yo_?! _Iie_. Luka megurine telah datang. Nah, aku akhiri dulu oke? _Ha'i_ , _ha'i_ aku tidak pulang terlambat. Dan kau juga! Aku akan pulang dan kamu sudah bisa menikmati makanan di meja makan. Makanan itu dibuat oleh istri tercintamu ini, Neru Akita." Kata Neru lalu tertawa dan mengakhiri teleponnya.

"Ah, maafkan saya Miss, Megurine. Nah, mari kita buat perubahan yang fantastis dengan anda, oke? Anda akan terlihat semakin menakjubkan!" Seru Neru seraya tersenyum.

"Ah, tapi saya tidak meminta—" Aku ingin berkata lebih lanjut namun dipotong Neru.

" _Iie_. Saya diperintahkan oleh seseorang spesial~ Hm, Maika! Bawakan bajunya!" Seru Neru seraya menepuk tangannya.

" _Ha'i_!" Seru Maika seraya berlari mengambil baju.

"Ini bajunya, Mrs. Akita." Kata Maika seraya menyerahkan bajunya. Gaun panjang bewarna pink dengan lengan berbentuk lonceng dan kain yang menutupi bagian pinggang bewarna hitam dengan renda tipis hitam itu berada di tangan Maika.

" _Sugoi_.." Kataku saat melihat baju itu.

"Hm, bagus bukan? Ini adalah rancangan saya yang terbaru." Kata Neru seraya tersenyum.

"Gaun ini akan sangat cocok dengan anda. Semula, saya ingin ini dipakai oleh Gumi namun saya rasa dia tidak akan cocok dengan warna pink. Untungnya, si special itu meminta saya untuk merancang baju dan memberikan foto anda. Dan sesuai dengan dugaan saya, gaun ini akan terlihat fantastis saat anda yang memakainya!" Seru Neru seraya tersenyum.

"Ah, anda melayani Gumi Megpoid?" Tanyaku.

" _Ha'i_. Ah, saya tahu permasalahan anda dengan Miss. Megpoid. Saya tidak akan ikut campur permasalahan anda dan Miss. Megpoid." Kata Neru seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, maaf menganggu Mrs. Akita. Kurasa Miss. Megurine akan terlihat lebih cantik dengan tambahan aksesoris ini." Kata Maika seraya menyerahkan sarung tangan bewarna hitam yang hanya mencapai pergelangan tanganku, kalung emas dengan liotin biru, dan tiara bewarna keemasan.

"Ah! Pilihan yang tepat! Kamu semakin meningkat, Maika!" Puji Neru.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Mrs. Akita." Kata Maika sopan.

"Sekarang, silahkan ganti baju anda.." Kata Neru seraya menunjukkan sebuah ruang ganti bewarna pink dengan hiasan bunga yang indah.

Setelah selesai, aku berkaca dari cermin. Hm, bisa dibilang aku lumayan cocok menggunakan gaun ini. Benar kata Neru dan Maika. Tapi..aku masih bingung soal orang special itu.

"Apakah anda sudah selesai?" Tanya Maika dari luar.

"Ah, _Ha'i_." Kataku tersadar dari lamunanku dan keluar dari kamar ganti.

" _SUGOOI! KAKKOI!_ " Seru Maika seraya berdecak kagum.

"Ah, benar perkiraanku! Hm, tapi ada yang kurang..apa ya?" Tanya Neru seraya menaruh tangannya di dagunya dan memasang pose berpikir.

"Ah! Rambutnya di-ikal!" Seru Neru dan Maika bersamaan.

"Ide bagus, hihihi!" Seru mereka seraya menepukkan kedua tangan mereka dan tertawa.

Aku hanya mengikuti mereka dan duduk di meja rias yang tersedia dan Neru mengambil alat untuk mengikal rambutku dan mulai mengikal rambutku. Tidak butuh waktu terlalu lama, Neru selesai melakukannya.

"Nah, selesai." Kata Neru pelan seraya tersenyum. Sedikit puas dengan hasil 'kerja keras' Neru.

"Cantiknya!" Puji Maika seraya tersenyum.

"Nah, anda sudah siap untuk datang ke kejutannya, deh~" Seru Neru seraya tersenyum.

"Hah? kejutan?" Kataku bingung.

" _Oopsy Daisy_! Aku tidak boleh membocorkannya~" Kata Neru seraya tersenyum.

"Nah, ini ada pesan selanjutnya!" Kata Neru seraya menunjukkan sebuah kertas.

Kertas bewarna ungu itu bertuliskan

' _Ke lantai dasar. Segera._ '

Masih dengan ekspresi bingung, aku mematung saat membaca itu.

"Tunggu apa lagi?! Pergilah~" Kata Neru seraya tersenyum dan mendorongku. Aku yang baru tersadar pun mengangguk dan berlari ke lantai dasar. Hm, kejutan apa yang menantiku?

* * *

 **Miku POV:**

"Dia datang! Dia datang!" Seruku panik dan semua orang bersiap-siap. Aku melihat Luka yang turun dari eskalator menuju lantai dasar. Lantai dasar memang sengaja kami matikan seluruh lampunya.

" _One..two..one..two..three...go_!" Aba-abaku sedikit berbisik.

 _anata ga umareta  
kono hi wo zutto  
wasurenai you ni..._

 _honto ni sabishii toki_  
 _soko ni anata ga itekureta_  
 _honto ni ureshii toki_  
 _soko ni anata no egao ga atta_

 _ki ga tsukeba anata no koto wo_  
 _itsumo dokoka ni sagashiteta_  
 _atarimae dato omotteita yo_  
 _soba ni anata ga irekureru koto wo_

 _dakara ima tsutaetainda_  
 _watashi no taisetsu na hito ga umareta hi wo_  
 _sekai juu no minna ni tsutaetai_  
 _kyou no kono hi no koto wo_  
 _happy birthday to you_

 _honto ni kurushii toki_  
 _soko ni anata no te ga atta_  
 _honto ni tanoshii toki_  
 _soko ni anata no kotoba ga atta_

 _ki ga tsukeba anata no koto wo_  
 _itsumo doko ka ni kanjiteta_  
 _zutto mae kara omotteita yo_  
 _anata no soba ni isasete hoshii to_

 _dakara ima tsutaetainda_  
 _watashi no taisetsu na hito ga umareta koto wo_  
 _sekai juu no minna ni tsutaetai_  
 _kyou no kono hi no koto wo_  
 _happy birthday to you_

 _dareka no tame jyanaku watashi no tame ni_  
 _anata wa umarete kitekureta_  
 _dakara koso iwasete hoshii_  
 _anata ga umareta kyou to iu hi wo_

 _dakara ima tsutaetainda_  
 _watashi no taisetsu na hito ga umareta hi wo_  
 _sekai juu no minna ni tsutaetai_  
 _kyou no kono hi no koto wo_  
 _happy birthday to you_

 _anata ga umareta_  
 _kono hi wo zutto_  
 _wasurenai you ni..._

Lagu ini dimulai dengan detingan piano yang dimainkan Gakupo, Lalu drum oleh Kaito (Dia ikut bermain), gitar yang dimainkan oleh Len dan Rin, Biola oleh Meiko- _sensei,_ dan Shin yang bermain bass. Chiko yang tidak terlalu bisa bermain alat musik, hanya tersenyum seraya menggandeng tangan Luka yang terlihat hampir menangis.

"Oke, lagu kedua!"Aba-abaku

 _Happy birthday! Happy birthday! To you_

 _Happy birthday! Happy birthday! To you_

 _Three two one_

 _Ready_

 _Dejitaru no toiki no_ _(come on)_ _utahime ga mezameta toki ni_

 _Umareru ongaku no_ _(check it out)_ _kazu wa shufuku no messeji_

 _Kimi ni aitai_ _(sugu ni, sugu ni)_

 _Soba ni itai na_ _( itsumo, itsumo)_

 _Nani ga suki nano?_ _(What do you love? What do you love?)_

 _Omoi ga todoku koto inotteru_

 _Ajimete kimi no koe no ne kiite_

 _Sekai ga kawaru Happy birthday!_

 _Chiisai koro ni yume de miteita_

 _Enjeru ni omedetou (_ _omedetou)_

 _Toki niwa boku ga kodoku de itemo_

 _Kimi ga iru kara Luka sankyuu_

 _Tsunagaru yo kimi wo sukina nakama to_

 _Hitotsu ni naru kimochi to you_

 _Ikusen no toki koete hito wa kimi to deau_

 _Sasayaka de gomen ne_ _kono uta ga perezento_

 _Hajimete kimi no koe no ne kiite_

 _Sekai ga kawaru happy birthday!_

 _Mata atarashii rekishi wo ayumu_

 _Enjeru ni omedetou (_ _omedeteou)_

 _Hajimete boku no kotoba wo kanade_

 _Kokoro ga hikaru Luka sankyuu (_ _sankyuu)_

 _Tsunagaru yo kimi wo sukina nakama to_

 _Hitotsu ni naru kimochi to you_

 _Namida no emerarudo to you_

Kami tersenyum seraya membungkukkan badan. Memang, lagu ini harusnya untukku namun aku setuju untuk mengubah lirik 'Miku' menjadi 'Luka' dan aku menggantikan Luka untuk menyanyikan lagu ini.

"Next song! Aku dan Luka akan menyanyikan lagu Ai dee!" Seru kami dan penonton mall pun bergemuruh ribut.

"Hah?!" Seru Luka.

"Sudahlah. Ikuti saja, Luka." Kata Chiko seraya tersenyum dan mendorong Luka untuk maju.

"Ah, eh, _Ha'i_.." Kata Luka gugup. Aku tahu kenapa ia gugup. Yah, lagu ini memang belum pernah di tampilkan dan ini masih rencana.

"Siap?" Tanyaku seraya tersenyum kearah Luka.

"Aku tidak pernah sesiap ini!" Seru Luka bersemangat.

 _Kimi no oku ni nemuru kioku wa tooi yume_

 _Kanaeru kara wasurenai de ai dee_

 _Yeah semari kuru_

 _L to the U to the K to the A jounai wakasu boku no style_

 _Bunbububun hasshin my beat, to read to keep your ID!_

 _Hey lonely boy riaru na jibun wa chippoke nanka janai_

 _Hey lonely girl riaru no kodoku wa kimi wo tsuyoku suru kara_

 _Ima wa odori na yo All night long_

 _Kick the door, heat the floor, magical words (Groovy!)_

 _"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" oh!_

 _Hey lonely boy dare nimo fusage nu kimi dake no ikiru michi_

 _Hey lonely girl dare nimo wakaranu asu no iro osorenai de_

 _Non-stop nara mou mayowa nai_

 _Sekai wa itsu datte kon gara gatteru kara_

 _Ugoka nakucha haato sabi tsuicahu ne_

 _Kimi no oku ni nemuru kioku wa tooi yume_

 _Kanaeru kara wasurenai de ai Dee_

 _Saegiru buru no kabe fukitobasu oto no kaze_

 _Saa koko kara tori modosou ai Dee_

 _L to the U to the K to the A ga tres jolie na Miku no style_

 _Beepbebebeep bababababa Back up set your ID!_

 _Hey lonely boy chiccha na kuesuchon wa jiyuu no tobira hiraku_

 _Hey lonely girl chiccha na toraburu de egao nakushicha dame dayo_

 _Sore ga shiawase e no suteppu_

 _Media no dengon wa fuan bakari da keredo_

 _Asera naide suki na muuvu misete_

 _Kimi no oku ni nemuru kioku wa tooi yume_

 _Kanaeru kara wasurenai de ai dee_

 _Natsukashii kyoku no hate kanjita mahou no hane_

 _Sono omoi ga kimi dakeno ai dee_

 _Add the colors to the big sight before the world turns black and white_

 _Don't let unity cause monotony chante avec moi bring the symphony_

 _Wapapapapapapapapa pupudupupudupupu_

 _Now hit the dance floor strike your pose so save your ID show it go!_

 _Uno dos tres quatro Sing and think okay?_

 _Kimi no oku ni nemuru (keep your style) kioku wa tooi yume (keep a true smile)_

 _Kanaeru kara (Ah ah yeah) wasurenai de ai dee (ID party show and party)_

 _Saegiru buruu no kabe fukitobasu oto no kaze_

 _Saa koko kara tori modosou ai dee_

 _Kimi no oku ni nemuru kioku wa tooi yume_

 _Natsukashii kyoku no hate kanjita mahou no hane_

 _Sono omoi ga kimi dake no ai Dee_

"Luka- _saaan_! Miku- _saan_!" Gemuruh teriakan terdengar dan lightstick warna pink dan hijau dimatikan.

" _Minna-san, One two three go_!" Aba-abaku.

Semua orang berteriak, " _Otanjoubi Omedetou_ , Luka- _saaan! Happy birthday to you_!" Teriak semuanya.

" _Arigatou, minaa-san! I love you all_!" Teriak Luka seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Gimana, kamu suka?" Tanyaku seraya tersenyum.

" _Baka_! Semua ini bagian dari kejutan?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Bahkan yang mabuk itu..?" Tanya Luka.

"Astaga Luka, Gakupo itu orang baik. Kami juga tidak akan mungkin mencoba alkohol." Kataku seraya tersenyum.

"Mikuu!" Seru Luka seraya tersenyum dan memelukku. Aku tersenyum dan balas memeluk Luka.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou_ , sahabat terbaikku sedunia." Kataku lembut dan Luka menangis dalam pelukanku.

* * *

 **Luka POV:**

"Wow, aku sangat emotional tadi." Kataku seraya menghapus air mataku.

"Gunakan ini." Kata Gakupo seraya tersenyum lembut dan menyerahkan sebuah sarung tangan.

" _Arigatou.. Bakamu_ i.." Kataku seraya meninju lengannya.

"Hahaha, aku salah apa?" Tanya Gakupo seraya tertawa.

"Kenapa kamu nggak bilang ke aku?" Tanyaku seraya tersenyum.

"Hm, kalau bilang itu bukan kejutan dong. Nggak seru~ Apalagi wajah bingung seorang Luka Megurine itu T.O.P!" Kata Gakupo seraya tersenyum.

"Ih!" Seruku seraya mendorong main-main Gakupo. Gakupo tertawa.

"Seperti biasa, kamu terlihat cantik, Ohime-sama." Kata Gakupo seraya mencium telapak tanganku.

"A-ada-ada saja kau! Jangan menggombal!" Kataku dengan wajah memerah.

" _Ara_? Aku hanya berbicara yang sejujurnya kok." Kata Gakupo.

"Jadi, semua orang dapat gaun seperti ini ya?" Tanyaku seraya memperhatikan yang lain. Miku yang memakai gaun bewarna biru langit dengan hiasan bunga-bunga bewarna putih dan mawar dengan lengan bermodel puff dan bawahnya yang bermodel ruffle atau bertingkat, sarung tangan warna icy blue, dan high heals biru. Di rambut tealnya juga terlihat jepitan bunga warna putih dan rambut twin tailnya di buat ikal pada bagian ujungnya. Kaito, ah iya dia juga datang walaupun aku dan dia tidak terlalu dekat. Kaito memakai setelan jas dengan warna biru (Kemejanya bewarna putih dan celananya bewarna hitam), syal biru, sepatu pantofel warna cokelat, dan topi hitam. Kaito terlihat bersama Meiko yang memegang bunga mawar merah. Bisa ditebak, bunga itu dari Kaito. Benar-benar pasangan suami-istri yang serasi. Meiko sendiri memakai memakai gaun hitam dengan renda merah dengan bagian dada sedikit terbuka dan bagian kaki depan yang terbuka, jepitan topi hitam kecil, stocking hitam, dan boots cokelat. Rin memakai gaun peach dengan rok bertingkat dan lengan puff (modelnya mirip dengan Miku), sarung tangan peach, dan bando bewarna peach dengan pita besar, jepitan yang biasanya bewarna putih kini diganti dengan jepitan bunga mawar kecil, dan high heals warna peach. Len yang sedang bersama Miku itu mengenakan jas cokelat, celan hitam, jubah merah tua, dan boots cokelat. Mereka berdua terlihat hendak ingin berdansa namun terus diganggu oleh Rin sehingga kedua orang tersebut bewajah sangat merah. Gakupo dengan setelan jas warna ungu, celan ungu, boots hitam, dan topeng yang menutupi mata kirinya saja bewarna ungu. Chiko yang mengenakan dress ungu yang mencapai lututnya tanpa lengan dan high heals ungu rambut Chiko juga dibiarkan terurai, Shin sendiri mengenakan rompi cokelat tua, kemeja merah muda, celana hitam dan sepatu pantofel hitam.

"Biar kutebak, kamu menghubungi Neru dan meminta rancangan terbaru darinya." Kataku.

"Wow, hebat. Iya, benar begitu." Kata Gakupo.

"Hah?! kan mahal!" Seruku.

" _Daijoubu_. Lihat, semuanya juga senang." Kata Gakupo seraya menarik daguku untuk melihat yang lain. Melihat yang lain terlihat menikmati pesta ini seraya berdansa dengan lagu 'Thinking out loud' membuatku mengangguk.

"Omong-omong. Kenapa mall ini sepi?" Tanyaku.

"Oh, ini bagian Ball room mallnya. Mallnya yang asli ramai kok. Dan penonton yang tadi sudah dibubarkan dan ini jadi private ruangannya. Berterimakasih kepada kembaran Kagamine karena mereka yang memesan." Kata Gakupo.

"Yeah!" Suara Rin dan Len terdengar. Aku menoleh dan menemukan Miku, Rin dan Len.

" _Arigatou_ , Rin, Len." Kataku seraya tersenyum.

"Ah, Luka. Ini hadiahku untukmu." Kata Miku seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak kado dengan warna fuschia.

"Ah, boleh dibuka?" Tanyaku.

"Boleh saja. Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Miku seraya tersenyum.

Aku pun membukanya dan terlihatlah berbagai flower crown dengan berbagai macam warna.

"Wow! Kamu buat sendiri, Miku?" Tanyaku.

"Hehehe, iya. Maaf, tidak terlalu bagus karena buru-buru sekali membuatnya." Kata Miku seraya tersenyum dan menggaruk garuk rambutnya.

" _Daijoubu desu!_ Ini bagus sekali!" Pujiku.

"Ah, ini juga ada dari Chiko, Shin, Kaito dan Meiko. Sebaiknya kamu buka dirumah saja." Kata Miku.

" _Arigatou_ teman-teman, aku sangat menyukai hadiahnya.." Kataku seraya mengusap air mata yang turun sekali lagi.

" _Iie, Doitashimashite_. Jangan menangis, Luka. Riasanmu nanti luntur." Kata Rin seraya menghapus air mataku. Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, Luka mirip aurora, Miku cinderella, aku Bella dan Meiko Merida." Kata Rin seraya tertawa.

"Benar." Kata Len setuju.

"Eh, tapi dimana pangeranku. Semuanya berpasang-pasangann.." Kata Rin.

"Tunggu sampai pangeran buruk rupamu datang, Rin~"Godaku dalam pelukan Gakupo. Memang, Gakupo memelukku.

"Eh, _Chotto._ Len dan Miku sudah berpegangan tangan! Kalian sudah jadian?!" Seru Gakupo membuat Len dan Miku bersemu merah.

"E-eh..sudah.." Kata mereka dengan pipi memerah.

"Aaa! Selamat ya~" Kataku seraya tertawa.

" _A-arigatou_.." Kata Miku dan Len dengan wajah memerah.

"Hahaha, lihat wajah memerah kalian berdua!" Seru Rin seraya tertawa.

"Permisi, nona. Maukah anda berdansa dengan saya?" Tanya lelaki dengan rambut silver putih.

"A-ah boleh.. Pertama-tama, boleh tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya Rin seraya berjalan menjauh dengan laki-laki tersebut.

"Nama saya Utatane Piko, _Ohime sama_." Kata Piko.

"Ciee Rin! Pangerannya udah dateeeng!" Sorakku.

"Wujudnya udah ganteng bukan buruk rupa~" Goda Miku. Rin berbalik seraya mengangkat telunjuknya kearah depan mulutnya membuat kami tergelak.

"Hm, kalau boleh kami juga ikut permisi.." Kata Gakupo seraya tersenyum dan baru saja aku mau bicara tubuhku terasa diangkat oleh sesuatu.

"Kyaaa!" Seruku. Ternyata, Gakupo menggendongku ala bridal style (A/N: Ehem-ehem *keselek*)

"T-turunkan!" Seruku dengan wajah memerah.

"Tidak mau. Aku akan menjadi Prince phillipmu melawan sepasang naga yang sedang khasmaran dan menyelamatkanmu dari jarum yang tajam~" Kata Gakupo. Len dan Miku hanya melongo menatap kami.

"Oh ya, aku sebenenarnya udah tau.." Kataku pelan.

"HAH?!" Kata-kata itu disambut dengan teriakan Gakupo, Len dan Miku.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Miku.

"Yah, aku tak sengaja melihat kertas yang ditulis Gakupo. Semuanya sesuai dengan rencana, yah~" Kataku.

"S-sebenarnya..ke kamarku itu bukan bagian dari rencana...aku hanya lupa mengunci kamarku saja karena tiba-tiba kamu udah dateng aja.." Kata Gakupo gugup

"BAKAMUI!" seru Len dan Miku berbarengan.

"Lihat? Naga telah bangkit! Ayo kabur! Satu..dua..tiga!" Seru Gakupo dan kami pun berlari.

"Hei, tunggu kau! Untungnya rencana masih berjalan lancar! Dasar perusak rencana!" Seru Len dan Miku. Gakupo tertawa sementara aku berteriak seraya berpegangan pada leher Gakupo dengan kencang.

"Dan ini bukan berarti happy ending, Luka.." Kata sebuah suara dan suara tersebut hilang dengan teriakan Luka, Miku dan Len.

 **Apakah ini bagus? Rika nggak yakin XD Btw, chapter depan nanti ada masalah gitu sama gumi *spoiler ehek* Rika lihat di bagian review dan ada yang sebel sama Gumi.. Baguslah, Rika emang sengaja bikin Gumi antagonis. Padahal sayang juga, Rika suka banget sama Gumi dan dikit berat rasanya Gumi jadi antagonis XD. Ehm, tapi bisa aja kapan2 Gumi nggak jadi Anta-**

 **Miku: "Watch your mouth. Nanti spoiler.(;¬_¬) "**

 **Rika: "Gomen ne..)Д⊙`)"**

* * *

 **Credit song:**

 **1.** Happy birthday to you (For Megurine Luka)- Hatsune Miku

Koh

 **2.** Birthday song for Miku (Ceritanya, disini diubah menjadi buat Luka '3') - KAITO, MEIKO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka

Mitchie-M

 **3.** Ai dee- Hatsune Miku feat Megurine Luka

Mitchie-M

* * *

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Hanazawa Yuki**

Gapapa kok ^^ Rika ngerti kalau kamu nggak suka pairing itu~ Rika sendiri, suka semua pairing :v.

Kamu suka Chiko x Shin?

Chiko: "Kyaa! _Arigatou,_ Yuki- _san!"_ *Nunduk sambil merona*

Shin: "Kami kan pairing paling keren di fic ini, ya gak?" *ngerangkul Chiko*

Chiko: "I-iya.." *merona*

Miku: "Hush hush kalian pacaran ditempat lain aja deh."

Shin: "Yee, bilang aja cemburu elah elu." *lempar swallow*

Oke, kamu kayaknya suka banget sama mereka berdua XD Yokatta..

Rika emang sengaja sih bikin Yumi antagonis uehehehe.

Ini sudah di update kok ehe~

 **Kaijouchii**

Sengaja! Rika sengaja biar Yumi diperkenalkan di cerita ini. Dia kan lumayan penting di cerita ini o(^▽^)o

Len: "Sini aku cium.."

Miku: "SERAH LEN SERAH!"

Len: "Aku kan cuma berikan fanservice.."

Miku: "GAK TAU AH UDAH SONO PERGI!" *lari*

Len: "Jangan marah, Mikuuu.." *ngejar Miku*

Jadi sementara budak saya itu alias Len ngejar Miku, mari Rika selesaikan review ini. Udah biarin aja mereka, nanti juga baikan. Ngapain Miku hayooo *pasang muka seperti ini ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ini sudah diupdate~

 **Nekochanflat**

Rika juga bakal reaksinya kek Gumi kalo diganggu weekendnya XD. Pernah itu ada yang gangguin Rika, langsung Rika kejer bawa penggorengan. Kenapa bawa penggorengan? entahlah itu masih jadi rahasia semesta. Nggak dia malah lebih jahat daripada Gumi *spoiler*

Ini sudah diupdatee~

 **Panda Dayo**

Kaito: "Gamau! Gue kan disini perannya bos besar disini! Masa' mau sama banci terong?!"

Gakupo: "JAHAAAT!" *lari sambil nangis kejer*

Rika: "Elah. Jangan jadi tsundere deh. Lu juga pernah mimpiin Gakupo, kan?"

Kaito: *merona* "Nggak! Siapa bilang?!"

Rika: "Gue dan imajinasi fujo gue."

Dan sudahlah jangan dilanjut XD nanti jadi bener bener belok om Gakuponya XD.

Soal refrensi musik, Gitar sama biola keren~ Rika pernah belajar main drum, gitar sama piano XD Tergantung apa Panda suka sih~  
Gapapa Panda, Rika ngerti kok~ Pilih siapa nih, Gumi x Gakupo atau Gakupo x Luka? Btw, Rika punya rencana bikin fic Gumi x Gakupo ヾ(*ゝω・*)ﾉ

Oke, gapapa! Ini sudah diupdate lho~


	8. IMPORTANT NOTE

Hai, minaa~ Rika Miyake here~

ada important note nih.

Ehm, etto..

Gomen ne, Rika nggak bisa melanjutkan dua fic rika. Alasannya? Rika kehilangan file dua cerita itu dan Rika jadi frustasi. Pas selesai bikin, pasti selalu gak sama hasilnya seperti yang sudah pernah dibuat itu. /mojok

Karena stress itu, Rika jadi semi hiatus fanfiction. Terus kayaknya fic yang rika selalu baca, Rika ketinggalan karena udah lamaaa nggak buka fanfiction. Ada sekitar kurang lebih 2 bulan?

Jadi, Rika mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya T^T. Maka dari itu, Rika mulai hari ini akan aktif fanfiction lagi dan membuat fic lagi~ semoga aja sih, nggak discontinued lagi :3

Terimakasih telah membaca fic Rika..

Gomen ne,

Rika Miyake


End file.
